What If
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Finn no se hubiera ido esa noche del auditorio? Y si hubiera pasado algo mas que un beso? Como cambiaria eso sus vidas? Post Showmance. Finchel, Puckleberry amistad.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**He tenido esta idea en la cabeza por mucho tiempo, tal vez desde que vi el segundo capitulo completo.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"_**What If**__**…" **_

"_**Mucha gente dice que el destino el marcado por las decisiones que uno hace… yo mas bien pienso que es por los descuidos…"**_

Rachel no era tonta.  
Ella no seria otra perdedora más de Lima… Ella tenía sueños, sueños más grandes que los de todos sus compañeros. Ella iría a lugares, iría a Broadway. Seria una estrella… Saldría de ese maldito pueblo ganadero como todos lo llamaban.

Claro que con lo que ella no contaba es que sus hormonas adolescentes harían aparición… y ahora, en una sola noche, sus sueños se habían ido por la borda.  
Una noche, una sola maldita noche, y todo se esfumo.

Cuando se ofreció a ayudar a Finn con su canto no se imagino que eso pasaría, simplemente era una forma de pasar mas tiempo con el, de estar mas cerca de el…

-Puedes besarme si quieres- le había dicho, mirándolo fijamente, mientras tomaban un descanso.

-Si quiero…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba recostada contra el piso, con Finn sobre ella, mientras se besaban.

Sabia que debía parar, tenían que parar… pero ella no lo detuvo.  
Sus ropas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco… Si, Rachel Berry había perdido su virginidad con Finn Hudson en el piso del auditorio escolar, un día cualquiera.

Y la verdad, después de eso, se sentía humillada.  
No esperaba que dejara a Quinn, pero por lo menos pensó que hablarían sobre eso. No paso. Fue como si para el, nada hubiera pasado. Y ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal cada vez que pensaba en el bebe que Quinn estaba esperando.

Una vez más volvió su vista al reloj sobre su lavabo. Un minuto más.

Como había dejado que eso pasara? Ella sabía muy bien lo que podía haber pasado, pero en el momento de lo último que se había acordado era de tomar un maldito condón.

Era hora.

Tomo la pequeña prueba con manos temblorosas y respiro profundamente antes de ver el resultado.

Asintió un poco y solto el aire contenido.  
Salió de su baño y guardo la pequeña prueba en el cajón de su ropa, tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras.

Ese día se fue a clases como cualquier otro día, dejando tras de si una prueba en su cajón… marcando positivo.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**OK, Mi primer fic incursionando en la categoría de Glee…  
No se que les parece, pero recuerden que este es solo el prefacio de la historia.**

**Si les gusta, denle un sencillo y bonito al botón donde dice Review, quieren?**

**Volveré pronto, ya tengo escritos varios capítulos de este fic.**


	2. Capitulo I: Algo nuevo cambia en mi vida

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capitulo 1: Algo nuevo cambia en mi vida.**

"_**Y donde menos pensé que encontraría una mano amiga, alguien que me cediera su hombro y me ayudara a ponerme de pie…el apareció."**_

Rachel estaba tratando de que su día fuera lo mas normal posible, tratando de no recordar las dos rayitas rosas que se habían marcado en la prueba, la muestra inequívoca de que su vida había cambiado para siempre.  
Durante las dos primeras horas lo logro, pero al caminar rumbo a la clase de español su estomago se revolvió y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño, golpeando a alguien a su paso pero sin poder detenerse para ver quien era y ofrecerle una disculpa decente, como correspondía.

Agradeció a los cielos que no hubiera nadie, no quería tener que dar explicaciones. Apenas alcanzo a llegar al primer retrete antes de vaciar su estomago sin contemplación… Lar arcadas se intensificaron y el agrio sabor golpeo su garganta, gimiendo. El estomago le ardía, no sabia si por la bilis que estaba sacando ahora o por no haber desayunado nada esa mañana.

"Asi que ya empezamos, eh?"- piensa, mientras pone, casi sin darse cuenta, una mano sobre su plano vientre.

Las arcadas se detienen unos minutos, pero justo cuando empieza a pensar que ya ha pasado todo, estas regresan y tiene que volver a inclinarse para no manchar el suelo.  
No es la primera vez que vomita (le da vergüenza admitirlo, pero lo ha hecho antes provocándolo ella misma), pero si es la primera vez que lo hace por causa de ese pequeño ser que hasta ayer no sabia que existía, y le da pesar saber que no será la ultima vez que visitara el retrete a causa de el.

-Barry?- Rachel quiso que la tierra se abriera y la tragara en ese mismo instante. Puck había entrado al baño de mujeres (para que, no tenia la menor idea) y la había encontrado vomitando… Y si, hay están otra vez esas malditas arcadas.

Cuando al fin termino, para su desgracia y sorpresa, Puck seguía allí. Pero mas sorprendida quedo cuando, al tratar de ponerse de pie, el se inclino y la ayudo, tomándola del brazo y cargando casi todo su peso, al tiempo que dejaba el agua correr. La recargo contra el lavabo y le abrió la llave. Rachel se enjuago la boca, negándose a verlo a través del espejo. Todo esto lo hicieron en completo silencio por parte de ambos.

-Toma- volteo y vio al chico, quien le ofrecía una pastilla de menta.

-Gracias.- suspiro, tomándola con manos temblorosas, se la metió en la boca y suspiro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente viéndose fijamente, esperando a que el otro hablara; pero al ver que ninguno daba el paso, Puck se adelanto.

-Que diablos te ha pasado, Barry?- la chica abrió la boca, pero el la corto antes de que siquiera media palabra saliera de ella- Y no digas que nada por que nadie vomita por nada.

-Por que te importa? Nunca hemos sido amigos.

-No lo somos- concordó- pero me golpeaste al correr y no puedo permitir que alguien como tu lo haga.

-Comí algo que me hizo daño, es todo- el al quedo viendo, como si no le creyera ni la mas mínima palabra, pero no dijo nada. Salió sin siquiera darle una mirada mas, dejándola sola… aterrada ante los primeros síntomas y con al sensación de que a la clase del Señor Schue no llegaría ese día.

.

El resto del día pasó con dos visitas más al baño…  
Casi estuvo apunto de no ir a la practica de Glee ese día, pero desistió de la idea principalmente por no querer estar sola en casa, o peor aun, tener que hacerle frente a sus padres de una vez.

Entro al salón, comprobando que como todos los días era la primera en llegar. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se acerco al piano, para hojear algunas partituras.

Oyó pasos y alzo la vista para ver a Puck entrar, con al guitarra colgada en la espalda y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla. Como cada día la ignoro y se sentó en el oro extremo del aula; por un momento Rachel suspiro aliviada, creyendo que el incidente de la mañana había quedado en el olvido.

-Sigues enferma- dijo después de un tiempo. No, definitivamente no había olvidado nada.- Estas pálida y te ves cansada. Deberías de ir a tu casa…

-Estoy bien- refuto.

-Como digas, Barry…pero si vomitas cerca de mi, lo pagaras- se apresuro a advertirle- Además, si sigues vomitando alguien podría pensar que están embarazada- Rio, pero la risa se le corto en la garganta al ver su reacción. La chica se había quedado helada en su lugar, sintiendo que las nauseas volvían, mientras apretaba las partituras en sus manos-Barry?

Ella alzo la vista y el lo supo. No preguntes como, simplemente lo supo.  
Puck conocía esa expresión. Esa mirada de angustia, la tención en los hombros, los ojos cansados y rojos… los había visto antes… en Quinn.

-Oh no… no estas…

-No lo digas- lo corto, con la voz entrecortada, como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento. Y maldición, Puck no podía soportar ver a una chica llorar.

-Si estas.

Ninguno pudo decir nada más por que en ese momento Kurt y Mercedes entraron, y poco después Artie y Tina…  
A medida que los demás miembros de New Derection fueron llegando Puck se sumía más y más en sus pensamientos, sin poder evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a ella.

Cuando al fin la practica comenzó Rachel actuó –o al menos trato- normalmente, dio opiniones, canto con Finn, pero su mente no dejaba de girar a mil por hora.

La práctica término y cada quien salió pro su lado. Finn se topo con ella pero Quinn lo jalo y no pudieron ni cruzar media palabra. "Es mejor" pensó Rachel, no sabría como hablar con el ahora sin que la voz le temblara.

Al llegar a su auto vio a Puck recargado, como esperándola.

-Estás embarazada- le dijo, cuando al fin estuvieron de frente.

La palabra le sentó como piedra en el estomago. Decirlo lo hacia mas real, aun mas que la prueba dando positivo o las veces que termino en el baño, inclinada contra el retrete ese día.  
Rachel asintió, bajando la mirada.

-Es de Finn- volvió a decir el chico, y la cabeza de Rachel se disparo en su dirección- Me conto lo que paso entre ustedes- se encogió de hombros- Le dirás?

-No puedo…Ya es demasiado con el bebe de Quinn… no puedo hacerle eso… Además, ella lo necesita más que yo.

-Que harás entonces?

-No lo se! No se que hacer con el o conmigo!- no supo si "con el" se refería a Finn o al bebe- No tengo ni la mas remota idea…-rompió a llorar, algo que había estado queriendo hacer desde que la prueba marco su sentencia.

Y allí esta, esa sensación en el pecho de Puck; la misma que sentía cuando era pequeño y su madre lloraba por que su maldito padre los había abandonado, la misma que sintió ese día que su hermana se cayo de las escaleras y berreo todo el camino al hospital…y como cada vez, el no supo que hacer. No era bueno con los sentimientos femeninos y todas esas cosas de chicas.  
Torpemente se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo un poco, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda. Pronto Rachel se aferraba a su pecho, sacudiendo su delgado cuerpo contra el suyo por los sollozos.

-Te llevare a tu casa- le dijo, y sin darle oportunidad a negarse, la metió en su camioneta… y aunque se negara, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que en el estado en el que se encontraba le seria imposible manejar sin provocar un accidente.

.

El viaje fue silencioso – bueno, eso después de que los sollozos de la chica a su lado al fin sisaron-, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos sin atreverse a voltear a verse a los ojos.

Cuando Rachel se bajo del camión, ya enfrente de su casa, sus miradas se encontraron y el supo lo que ella quería decirle.

-No diré nada, Barry.- ella asintió y entro en la casa, sin voltear a verlo una vez más.

Camino a su casa, el chico no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo inverosímil de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba (encontraban), como si el destino les jugara una pesada broma.

"Quinn esta teniendo a mi bebe, pero dice que es de Finn. Y Rachel, quien si tendría un bebe de Finn, no se lo dirá"

Quien pensaría que la escuela pudiera tener tanto drama?

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**OK, en el prefacio solo obtuve un comentario. No me quejo, me da gusto saber que al menos a alguien le esta gustando esto XD**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo se centro mas en el comienzo de Pucklberry (no romántica, quiero aclarar!) **

**Si les gusta, denle un sencillo y bonito toque al botón donde dice Review, quieren?**


	3. Capitulo II: Puck y Rachel no combinan

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capitulo II: Puck y Rachel no combinan.**

"_**Mi mejor amigo no es aquel con el que compartí los mejores momentos de mi vida, si no el que me sostuvo en los mas difíciles."**_

Nauseas matutina… Bonita forma de despertar –notaron el sarcasmo?-.

Negándose a pasar por su rutina de ejercicios diaria, se ducho y cambio en una falda negra y un suéter rosa. Entro a la cocina y descarto el desayuno, aun cuando la noche anterior no había probado bocado, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba su estomago no creía poder retener ningún alimento. Se despidió de sus padres y salió rumbo a la escuela.

Todo parecía normal ese día al llegar… excepto que Noah estaba recargado en su casillero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Que haces aquí?- pregunto Rachel, notando como algunos alumnos los observaban y cuchicheaban.

-Tenemos que hablar- aseguro el chico, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-No hay nada de que hablar- abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas.

-Como que no? Tenemos que hablar de lo que me dijiste ayer…

-Yo no te dije nada- le recordó y el rodo los ojos- Por favor, Noah. Solo olvídalo, quieres?

-No puedo- confeso, en susurros, como si admitirlo en voz alta fuera una blasfemia- No he podido dormir desde que me lo dijiste- se acerco un poco mas pero antes de poder decir nada la chica se puso pálida y salió corriendo rumbo al baño- Genial- suspiro y al siguió.

Ninguno se percato de cierta chica gótica que los observaba intrigada.

.

.

-Ella se fue co-corriendo y Puck la si-siguió- les conto Tina a los demás miembros de New Directions algunas horas después.

-Yo comparto clase con Rachel y no llego- comento Artie, pensativo- De hecho es la primera vez que falta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Puck tampoco asistió a la primera clase- recordó Finn- pero bueno, es Puck…el casi nunca entra.

-Pero Rachel nunca falta, chicos… Algo esta pasando aquí.

-Oh vamos Mercedes- se quejo Quinn, alisándose la falda de su uniforme de cheerios- Que puede estar pasando entre esos dos? Es obvio que Puck la estaba molestando, como siempre.

-Pero por que faltaron los dos?

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada mas Rachel entro, seguida de cerca por Puck, y ambos se sentaron al frente de la sala de coros. Finn no pudo evitar notar el rostro pálido de la chica. Quiso pararse y preguntarle que le pasaba, pero se detuvo por dos razones. Primero por que Quinn estaba a su lado y segundo por que desde esa noche en el auditorio de la escuela no había vuelto a hablar con ella como los amigos que el creía que eran…

-Buenos días, chicos- los saludo el profesor Will Schue, al entrar y dejar sus cosas sobre el piano- Vamos a empezar con una nueva canción… Oh Rachel, pensé que no habías venido. No asististe a mi clase otra vez hoy.

Finn pudo ver como la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero sin llegar a perder su tono pálido.

-Lo siento, no me sentía bien.

-Ya te encuentras mejor?- ella asintió, aunque pudo ver la mirada de incredulidad que Puck le dedico-Ok, la canción de hoy…

Y una vez más, como el día anterior, Rachel se puso en piloto automático y empujo sus preocupaciones al fondo de su mente; pero no asi lo hizo el joven del mohicano, quien no podía dejar de ver el rostro de la joven y casi al instante bajar su mirada al vientre plano.

El ensayo termino y todos siguieron su propio camino…hasta que Puck vio como Rachel corría nuevamente al baño de chicas.

"Ahí vamos otra vez"-pensó, mientras la seguía; pero antes de llegar a entrar, se detuvo y pensó otra vez-"Por que me estoy preocupando por lo que le pase a Berry?"-suspiro-"Por que el padre se su hijo será quien mantenga al tuyo"-se recordó y esta vez sin dudarlo entro.

-Largo Puckerman- le espeto la chica, inclinada contra el primer retrete, pero el la ignoro.

Tragándose su orgullo de chico malo, ese que tantos años y granizados a chicos "inferiores" a el le costaron, se inclino cerca de ella y le sostuvo el cabello mientras Rachel terminaba de vaciar su estomago. Hecho esto, la ayudo a levantarse y le abrió la llave del agua como había hecho el día anterior.

-En que te vas a casa?-pregunto, mientras le ofrecía una pastilla de menta nuevamente.

-Hoy camino.

-Te llevare- sin darle tiempo a negarse, tomo su mochila y la de ella y la guio hasta la salida.

Al pasar por la puerta notaron que la mayoría del Glee club se encontraba ahí, excepto por Santana y Brittany.  
Todos voltearon a verlos, pero Puck prefirió ignorarlos, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de la chica, guiándola hasta su camión.

-Mañana te acosaran con preguntas- le informo Rachel, al tiempo que salían del estacionamiento.

-Eso ya lo veremos mañana.

.

-Vieron eso?-pregunto Kurt, sin quitar la mirada de asombro- Diva y Puck se fueron juntos.

-Creo que Mercedes tenia razón después de todo. Aquí esta pasando algo raro- coincidió Artie.

-Y tenemos que averiguar que es- agrego Quinn, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de si. Todos la voltearon a ver-Ninguno de nosotros quiere que a puck se le pegue la locura de Berry, o si?-todos negaron- Entonces hay que averiguar que esta pasando.

Camino a casa Quinn no podía dejar de pensar en Puck. Por que estaba cerca de la perdedora de Rachel Berry? Por que se fue con ella? Por que la siguió cuando hecho a correr?

-Estas bien?- la cuestiono Finn, al verla tan callada.

-Si…solo pensaba- suspiro- Por que crees que Puck estaba con Berry hoy?

-No lo se… pero conociéndolo no es por nada bueno.

-Seguramente quiere lo mismo que con todas las demás… meterse en sus pantalones.- la chica noto como su novio apretaba las manos en el volante.

"Esta celoso"-pensó, con pesar.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Wow, me tarde muchísimo en actualizar… pero es que la escuela me tenia consumida.**

**Mil gracias por sus lindos Review…**

**Si les gusta, denle un sencillo y bonito toque al botón donde dice Review, quieren?**


	4. Capitulo III: Tengo que decirle algo

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo III: Tengo que decirle algo, Sr. Schue.**

"_**Un buen profesor no es aquel que busca las mejores calificaciones en un alumno, si no el que ayuda a sus alumnos en cada paso del camino."**_

El siguiente día que Rachel cruzo las puertas de la escuela, casi una semana después de descubrir que estaba embarazada, decidió que necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien… alguien que no fuera Noah.  
Aunque estaba agradecida por la forma en que el chico la había estado ayudando, necesitaba a alguien más, alguien que le dijera como decírselos a sus padres y no romper su corazón en el proceso.

Como cada día desde hacía casi una semana, Puck estaba recargado contra su casillero, pero en esta ocasión tenía una bolsa de papel en una mano y un vaso grande de granizado en la otra. De inmediato, y casi por inercia ya, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el familiar escozor en toda la cara…

No paso.

Desconcertada abrió los ojos y noto que el chico la miraba, con una ceja alzada.

-Lo siento… pensé que…- él la corto, ofreciéndole la bebida- Eh… Gracias.

-Es de uva. Sé que te gusta porque la última vez que te lance uno de este sabor a la cara, te lamiste los labios antes de correr a limpiarte- le paso la pajilla- No es por ofender, Berry…pero cada día estas mas pálida y delgada- Le tendió también la bolsa marrón- Es un emparedado de jalea de fresa, sé que no comes nada que haya sido animal.

Rachel asintió, con una suave sonrisa.  
Y sin decir nada, como si ese momento de humanidad por parte del autoproclamado badass de la escuela, ambos se alejaron y siguieron su camino.

Algunos minutos después, Rachel agradeció mentalmente el gesto de Noah.  
Descubrió que una de las pocas cosas que su estomago podía resistir en estos días además de las galletas saladas –veganas, por supuesto- y el té de manzana, era la jalea de fresa y el granizado de uva.

Pero aun así, necesitaba ayuda con esto… Ayuda de un adulto. Por lo que, al terminar de comer y casi sin dudar, se dirigió a la oficina del profesor de español y director del coro Glee, William Schuester.

-Puedo hablar con usted?- pregunto, con los brazos alrededor de sí misma.

-Claro, pasa- le sonrió, dejando de lado varios papeles- Tienes alguna idea para la práctica de hoy?

-No… de hecho, venía a decirle que los próximos meses no podre participar tan activamente en el club como hasta ahora lo había hecho, por razones de causa mayor a mi poder.

-Por favor, dime que no estás renunciando…

-No!- la chica casi rio al ver la mirada de miedo en el rostro de su profesor, pero de inmediato sintió las lagrimas picar en sus ojos.- Lo que pasa es algo mas… complicado de explicar.

"Tan complicado como decir que tuve un calentón en el auditorio escolar con un chico que tiene novia y ahora tengo un bollo en el horno"- pensó, y con horror rectifico- "Dios, estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Noah. Ya hablo como él!"

-Te encuentras enferma?

-No…- tomo un gran respiro y cerró los ojos- Estoy embarazada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0~

En el vestidor de los chicos, Finn buscaba la mejor forma de abordar a Puck para tratar de sacarle algo sobre lo que estaba pasando entre él y Rachel, pero desde hacía casi una semana parecía como si su amigo lo estuviera evitando como a la peste.

Lo vio terminar de guardar sus cosas y decidió que era momento.

-Puck!- lo llamo, palmeándole la espalda con un poco mas de fuerza de la que debería.

-Hey! Que pasa, hermano?

-Oye, viejo, donde te metiste ayer después de la practica? Vi tu camión al irme pero no a ti.

-En el baño- ni siquiera lo volteo a ver al responder. No mintió del todo. Rachel y él se habían pasado un buen rato en el baño de chicas mientras ella vomitaba. Al pasar de los días esto ya casi se había transformado en una tradición para ambos- Por qué?

-No, nada… es que… bueno, tampoco vi a Rachel- Puck se aguanto las ganas de suspirar, pero rodo los ojos- Tu sabes si… bueno, si pasa algo malo con ella?

-Por qué habría de saberlo yo? Me odia.

-Porque ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo juntos en la escuela últimamente- Puck conocía a su amigo, sabía que ese tonito de "No me importa, solo te lo comento" era totalmente falso.

-Mira Finn, te digo esto porque… bueno, te aprecio- El más alto asintió. Era raro para Puck hablar de sus sentimientos- Berry está pasando por un momento complicado. Si quieres saber que pasa, habla con ella, yo no diré nada más.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder –o siquiera procesar lo dicho-, salió de los vestuarios.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0~

Puckerman camino hasta Rachel, listo para molestarla un poco –oye, que la estuviera apoyando con lo den bebe no quería decir que dejaría de meterse con ella. Era graciosa cuando se enojaba-, pero rápidamente desistió vio sus ojos rojos. Había estado llorando, no tenía que ser genio para deducirlo.

-Quien fue?- La chica no contesto, pero era obvio, por como sus hombros se agitaban, que había empezado a llorar otra vez.-Berry, maldita sea, habla! Que paso?

-Se lo dije al señor Schue.

De todas las cosas que había esperado oír… está definitivamente no era una de ellas.

-Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo- agrego, ya que él no hablo- También se lo diré hoy a mis padres; si va a explotar la bomba, que explote por completo- se encogió de hombros y seco sus lagrimas con un rápido movimiento de mano- Pero antes tengo que ir con mi ginecólogo a las 3:30. No me quedare al ensayo de Glee.

-Lo tienes todo muy bien planeado, no?- intento bromear; vamos, sacarle una sonrisa por lo menos, pero ni eso consiguió.

-Es la única forma de no echarme para atrás, Noah.

Se quedaron callados por varios minutos; ella fingiendo arreglar su casillero, él simplemente pensando en que decir.

-Iras sola a la consulta, no?

-No es como si muchos lo supieran- se encogió de hombros.

-Rachel- Puso una mano sobre la suya, que sostenía un libro- Estas temblando. No puedes ir sola así a ningún lugar… eso hasta yo lo sé.- dejo ir su mano- Voy contigo, pero si te pones a llorar otra vez te dejo ahí.

-Irías conmigo?

-Ya te dije que si… Sin lagrimas.- Rachel sonrió un poco, al menos eso si logro.

-Bien, nos vemos a fuera de la sala de coro antes de las 3:30 para decirle al profesor.

-No tengo que rendirle cuentas de mis actos a nadie, Berry. Si quiero, me voy y ya.

-Eso es terriblemente irresponsable, Noah Puckerman! El club cuenta con nosotros, no podemos simplemente desaparecer así, sin decir nada! Además tenemos que estar enterados de la tarea de esta semana, tenemos que escoger una canción y prepararla. Ahora que lo pienso, no te he oído cantar un solo nunca! Y es una lástima porque tienes una voz muy linda, te cuesta llegar a notas altas, pero eso se arreglar con un poco de esfuerzo; después de todo no tienes los años de práctica que yo tengo. Sabias que gane mi primer concurso de canto antes de aprender incluso a caminar? Te lo juro! Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a ensayar y…

-Dios, Berry, cierra la boca- gruño, recibiendo como respuesta un ceño fruncido- Te lo juro, cuando hablas así me dan ganas de prenderme fuego.- unas cuantas animadoras pasaron cerca de ellos, observándolos- Nos vemos afuera del salón.

Y como Puck lo había prometido, en punto de las 3:15, ambos entraron a solicitar permiso para ausentarse de la práctica ese día –palabras de ella, no de Puck-.

Mientras hablaban, los demás miembros fueron llegando y disimuladamente trataban de oír, sin éxito alguno, un poco de la conversación.

-Buena suerte- les deseo Will, mientras los dos chicos judíos salían del aula.-Ok, chicos, empecemos! Hoy quiero hablarles de la música pop…

-Sr. Schue- lo llamo Kurt, con la misma cara de intriga que los otros 9 miembros- Puck y Rachel no asistirán al ensayo?

-No… tienen algunas cosas que arreglar.

La clase siguió con normalidad… pero, por dentro, Finn se estaba muriendo de ganas de salir corriendo y alcanzar a Rachel.

"Porque esta con Puck? Creí que me quería- pensó, aunque de inmediato el sentimiento de culpa lo invadió- Tu estas con Quinn, ella tendrá a tu bebe. Olvídate de lo que paso con Rachel"

Los recuerdos de esa noche compartida con la morena en el auditorio regresaron a él.  
Recordaba su cuerpo suave y delgado bajo el suyo, sus labios devorándose mutuamente, su dulce voz gimiendo su nombre, sus caricias, su sabor… Demonios!

-Tengo que ir al baño!- anuncio, corriendo fuera del aula hacia el baño mas cercano.- Piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero…- se recordó cuando al fin entro.

Tomo el lavamanos fuertemente y cerró los ojos, tratando de no… ejem, bueno, de no hacer _eso_ que le pasaba tan seguido, siempre que esa noche aparecía en su memoria.  
Cuando logro calmarse, abrió la llave del agua fría y se mojo el rostro. Tuvo su primera vez en el suelo del auditorio de la escuela con Rachel Berry… y después, como un cobarde, huyo.  
La había pedido que no dijera nada y, apenas termino de vestirse, se fue.  
La había herido… y ahora parecía que su amistad estaba muriendo.

Pero esa no era razón para buscar consuelo en brazos de Puck… o sí?

"No quiero perderla, pero mi deber es estar con Quinn y con mi hijo ahora, no puedo fallarles."

Quiso llorar…  
Quiso gritar…  
Quiso patera algo…  
pero se quedo allí, parado frente a su reflejo, sabiendo que al volver lo único que encontraría seria la silla vacía de Rachel.


	5. Capítulo IV: Habría que dar clases

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo IV: Habría que dar clases de educación sexual.**

"_**En los momentos donde crees que estas completamente sola…  
Una mano amiga siempre aparece en el camino."**_

Recostada en su cama, poco después de su cuarto viaje al baño en lo que iba del día, Rachel no podía evitar recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior.

El doctor confirmo lo que ella ya sabía, tenía poco más de dos meses de embarazo.  
Después de revisarla, medirla y pesarla, le había dado todas las indicaciones que tenía que seguir a lo largo de su embarazo, pero especialmente durante los tres primeros meses, pues era cuando más posibilidades había de sufrir un aborto involuntario; le receto unas vitaminas que debía tomar para ayudar al desarrollo de su bebe y programo la fecha de la siguiente cita. Además le había dicho que, dada su complexión físicamente delgada y pequeña –prefirió esas palabras que chaparra-, era probable que el embarazo no se empezara a notar hasta entrado su cuarto mes…  
Soltó una carcajada al recordar la cara de asco que había tenido Puck al entrar a la consulta y ver tantas imágenes de mujeres embarazadas y fetos en las paredes.

Porque si, como lo había prometido, el chico había estado con ella en cada momento, incluso cuando se los dijo a sus padres.

Jamás olvidaría la cara de ambos cuando soltó la frase "Estoy embarazada".  
Y por si fuera poco lo primero que ambos preguntaron fue "El es el padre?". Incluso estaba seguro de que su papá podría haber matado a Puck, por mucho que su papi lo hubiera tratado de calmar.  
Claro que cuando al fin les explicaron todo, después de muchos "No, papá, él está en Glee conmigo", seguidos de varios "No, Puck es el mejor amigo del padre" y algunos cuantos "Aun no se lo he dicho y no sé si lo haga. Tiene novia", ambos la apoyaron y abrazaron… acto que el chico del mohicano tuvo que presenciar.

Puso suavemente su mano sobre su aun plano vientre.  
Sonrió.  
Ya quería saber cómo se vería con el vientre un poco mas redondeado…pero también le daba miedo lo que los demás dirían.

"Bueno, cuanto antes, mejor"- se dijo. Se levanto de la cama y salió rumbo a la escuela. Era hora de que supieran…

-Se los diré a los demás New Directions hoy- fue lo primero que le dijo a Puck al encontrarlo esperando, como cada mañana ya, en su casillero…lo que causo que el chico casi se ahogara con el granizado que estaba bebiendo-Noah! Por Dios!- le palmeo la espalda mientras el pobre tosía-Estas morado. Deberías aprender a beber con más cuidado!

-Y tu deberías aprender a no soltar de golpe ese tipo de noticias, carajo! Por poco me matas!

-No seas dramático…

-Dramático? Pero si sentí que me iba, mujer! Y luego, que iba a hacer este mundo sin mi? Digo, has visto mis brazos?- y para remarcar lo dicho, flexiono sus brazos.

-Si, Noah, tus brazos son hermosos- rodo los ojos.

-Mas te vale…- sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le borro de golpe- Espera, dijiste que se los dirás hoy?-

-No es como si pudiera ocultarlo por más tiempo.

-Pero el médico dijo que falta para que se te note.

-Aun así tienen que saberlo… Mejor de mi ahora que del blog de Jacob después.- tomo sus cosas de su casillero y comenzaron a caminar juntos a la clase de español, ignorando ya las muchas miradas que recibían de sus compañeros al pasar.-Oh Diablos…

-Y ahora que…?- y como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre la morena salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano. Puck volteo hacia el salón, donde el Sr. Schue le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo.

Entro al baño pero se congelo al ver a Tina hincada junto a Rachel, sosteniéndole el cabello. La chica le devolvió la mirada, asustada, pero él la ignoro y se hinco también junto a la diva.

-Es…esta enfer…enferma?

-Algo así- gruño- Ya puedes irte. Yo me encargo.

Tina dudo, pero una mirada más de Puck le dio a entender que no tenía más opción. Soltó el cabello de Rachel –el cual Puck recogió casi al instante- y, dándoles un último vistazo, salió del baño.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Chicos, atención- fue lo primero que el director del coro dijo al entrar al aula, acompañado de Rachel y un poco más atrás Puck.- Rachel tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. – vio que varios miembros rodaron los ojos, de hecho los únicos que parecían estar prestando atención eran Finn, Tina, Artie, Mike y Matt- Quiero que la escuchen y procuren mostrarle un poco de apoyo, de la misma forma que ella los ha apoyado.

-Solo deje a la diva hablar- murmuro Santana, recibiendo una mirada envenenada de parte del chico del mohicano.

Rachel sentía que le faltaba la respiración y las piernas le temblaban. En qué momento había pensado que esto era una buena idea? No quería hacerlo… no podía hacerlo. No lo diría, que se enteraran en el blog, por Puck o por quien fuera… Ella no diría nada.  
Como si Noah hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos se acerco y se coloco detrás de ella, como una pared de apoyo moral.

-Estoy… estoy embarazada- anuncio al fin, sin voltear a ver a los demás… sin ver a Finn.

La sala se quedo en completo silencio después de eso. Parecía que incluso el reloj había dejado de caminar.  
De pronto unos suaves brazos la envolvieron, apretándola contra sí.

-Lo siento- murmuro Tina.

Ella y Rachel no eran muy unidas…y aun así fue la primera en levantarse a apoyarla.  
El siguiente fue Kurt, uniéndose al abrazo de las dos chicas.

-Dios, diva, jamás pensé que lo diría, pero cuentas conmigo- le susurro- Después de todo, las divas debemos permanecer unidas.

-Puck es el padre?- fue la voz de Santana la que hizo la pregunta que estaba carcomiendo de curiosidad a los 10 miembros restantes y el aludido pudo sentir 3 miradas de oídio sobre su persona. Una de la propia Santana, otra de Quinn y la última de Finn.

-Porque todos preguntan eso?- gimió Rachel, recordando la conversación con sus padres y con el Sr. Schue- No, el bebe no es de Noah.

-Entonces de quién es?

Puck y Finn la voltearon a ver al instante, uno de ellos esperando oír su nombre para que su infidelidad quedara al descubierto; el otro, esperando que su amigo se armara de hue…de valor y asumiera sus acciones…

…Ninguna de las dos opciones sucedió.

-No lo conocen- mintió la morena, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cuerpo-No es de la escuela.

-Creo que en lugar de acosarla con preguntas, debemos simplemente apoyar a Berry, de la misma forma que lo hicimos con Quinn-intervino Puck, recibiendo 10 miradas de sorpresa y una suave sonrisa de Rachel. Se acerco hasta ella y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Lo tomaron mejor de lo que creía- admitió Rachel, mientras los dos chicos caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento- Ahí está el auto de mi papá. Te veo mañana, Noah… y otra vez, gracias por todo.

-Aja…- la vio alejarse y el mismo emprendió camino hacia su propio camión… hasta que algo lo jalo y aventó contra un auto, de espaldas- Pero qué diablos te pasa?- se separo bruscamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Quinn.

-Te acostaste con manhands?- pregunto con furia.

-Qué? No!

-Entonces de quién es ese escuincle?

-Porque te interesa saber, Q?- alzo una ceja- Acaso estas celosa?

-Vete al diablo, Puckerman!- dio media vuelta, se sacudió el cabello y acomodo su uniforme de animadora-Puedes meterte con quien quieras, aunque pensé que nunca caerías tan bajo como para revolcarte con Berry… Solo recuerda usar un condón la próxima vez. El mundo no necesita que vayas regando bastardos por tu camino.

-Como el tuyo?

-Este bebe es de Finn! Sin importar lo que digas o hagas, sostendré eso hasta el día de mi muerte!

-Haz lo que quieras… solo recuerda- le dijo, acercándose hasta su oído y usando el mismo tono de voz desdeñoso que ella misma había usado antes con el- que ese uniforme no te quedara por mucho tiempo más. Y cuando eso pase estarás tan abajo en la escala social como Berry…

-Finn no lo permitiría…- susurro.

-Claro, tu santo novio- comento con sarcasmo hasta el borde- Podrás retenerlo a tu lado haciéndole creer todo lo que quieras que ese bebe es de él…pero tú sabes que si no estuvieras embarazada o supiera la verdad, te botaría de inmediato. No eres tú con quien quiere estar…

Sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, comenzó a caminar hacia los vestuarios.  
Se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a casa y jugar un poco de Halo, tenía que sacar toda su ira de alguna forma más.  
Sabia que lo que le había dicho a la rubia era verdad. Finn la dejaría en cuanto se enterara de todo -de las verdaderas paternidades de los bebes Glee- y a él lo odiaría por el resto de sus días… el problema era que, sinceramente, no sabía si su amigo mostraría el mismo apoyo para la morena que para la animadora…  
Finn le tomaba demasiada importancia a la popularidad y, sin duda, tener un bebe con la freak de la escuela le restaría varios puntos.

-Tú eres el padre?- fue el saludo que recibió al entrar a los vestuarios, por parte de Finn, claro está.

-Es la tercera vez en el día que me lo preguntan- se quejo, sacando su uniforme.

-No me has respondido.

-No, Finn, no soy el padre, contento?- volvió a rodar los ojos una vez más. "Que paciencia, Señor, que paciencia".

-Entonces por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella ahora?

"Bienvenido al club de los celosos sin razón, compañero"

-Necesitaba un amigo… fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar.

-Yo soy su amigo…

-Ah sí? Y donde has estado cuando te necesitaba? Terminaste con Quinn después de acostarte de Berry? No lo hiciste… y no pongas al hijo de Quinn como escusa, pues entonces no lo sabías-cerro su taquilla de golpe, causando un estruendo que resonó en todo el lugar-Te repito: Si quieres saber quién es el padre, háblalo con ella.

Finn se quedo cayado mientras veía como su mejor amigo se alejaba.  
Lo que Puck le había dicho le caló hondo, porque sabía que tenía razón. Si Rachel se había buscado otro hombre fue porque jamás tomo la decisión de dejar a Quinn y menos con lo del bebe… Y ahora también Rachel estaba embarazada.

Pero la noche del auditorio aun lo perseguía en sueños.  
Esa noche fue mágica para él, fue todo lo que siempre pensó que sería su primera vez; esa noche había sido… esa noche…  
Esa noche no usaron protección!

Esta realidad lo golpeo como un saco de patatas directo en el estomago.  
Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa noche? Poco más de dos meses.  
Cuanto tiempo podría tener de embarazo la morena? Su vientre aun no se notaba, así que no más de tres meses… Además, él había sido su primera vez, así que era imposible que tuviera tres meses.  
Un mes o dos? Uno y el bebe seria de otro… 2 y seria suyo también.

-Oh Dios mío!- susurro, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

No podía ser suyo! Ya con el bebe de Quinn era suficiente… pero, el solo hecho de pensar que Rachel se podía haber entregado a otro, que había dejado que otro la tocara, la besara, le daba ganas de vomitar.

Menudo embrollo en el que se había metido!

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Al día siguiente llego más temprano de lo habitual a la escuela. La noche anterior no había podido dormir ni un solo minuto, la posibilidad de que fuera a tener otro hijo le llenaron los pensamientos, y la angustia le robo el sueño.  
Sin dudarlo se acerco al casillero de Rachel, mientras ella guardaba algunas cosas, con Puck a su lado, como ya se había hecho costumbre verlos.

-Quien es el padre?- soltó al llegar.

Ambos lo voltearon a ver de inmediato, Rachel con los ojos abiertos de miedo y Puck fucilándolo con la mirada.

-Finn, ahora no, hermano…

-Cuanto tiempo tienes?- ignoro a su amigo y se centro en la pequeña chica frente a él, quien parecía no poder emitir sonido por primera vez en su vida- La noche que tu y yo… la noche del auditorio fue hace dos meses… Cuanto tiempo tienes? Un mes?…Dos?

-Finn…

-Quien es el padre?- volvió a preguntar- Soy yo?- no contesto- Rachel, soy yo? El bebe que vas a tener es mío también?

Rachel sentía que el mundo se le iba cayendo poco a poco, pero al oír el "también" de labios del chico solo termino de romper su corazón.  
Abrió la boca…pero ningún sonido salió.  
Volvió a intentarlo…nada.  
Podía sentir las miradas fijas de los dos chicos… de pronto su vista se centro en la puerta detrás de Finn, al tiempo que se abría y una Quinn envuelta en lagrimas y sin su uniforme de porrista entraba corriendo.

-Quinn…

Tanto Puck como Finn siguieron la dirección de su mirada, justo a tiempo para que la rubia se refugiara en los brazos de su novio.

-Me echaron de la escuadra… Ya saben lo de mi embarazo- lloro.

Pero Finn no la veía a ella, si no a Rachel. La chica había perdido el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y, sin más, salió corriendo.  
El adolescente quiso seguirla, pero los brazos de la rubia lo apretaron más contra ella.

-Quédate- gruño Puck- Yo voy con Rachel.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado tanto… pero recientemente hubo una gran pérdida en mi familia, algo que volteo mi mundo al 100% y que me dejo sin ganas de nada. **

**Gracias a todas las que han seguido leyendo este fic, tratare de reencontrarme conmigo misma pronto y retomar el cauce de mi vida, para poder seguir con todas mis historias.**


	6. Capitulo V: Noticias al descubierto

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo V: Noticias al descubierto.**

"_**Al entrar a la preparatoria lo primero que debes de saber es esto:  
Tus secretos no permanecerán "secretos" por mucho tiempo."**_

-Voy a matar a ese infeliz- bramo Puck.

Kurt y Mercedes habían convocado una reunión Glee en la sala de coro lo más rápido posible después de oír la noticia de que Sue Sylvester había echado a la porrista más prometedora de su escuadra y porque.

Pero Jacob Ben Israel no solo había publicado en su blog lo del embarazo de Quinn, la presidenta del club de celibato…si no también el de Rachel, la diva de New Directions.

Ahora los 10 miembros restantes más el Sr. Schue se encontraban juntos, junto a una Quinn que no paraba de llorar y una Rachel que no había dicho ni pio desde que Noah la encontró en el baño y la arrastro a la sala.

-Pero como se entero? Nadie lo sabia además de nosotros!- se quejo Kurt, viendo a las dos chicas y a Puck, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, con las manos hechas puños y una mirada que habría asustado hasta al mismísimo Lucifer.

-No me interesa como se entero, solo debo ver la forma más lenta y dolorosa de acabar con él!

-Nosotros te ayudaremos. Quinn y Rachel son parte de nuestro equipo, no dejaremos que ese tipo las moleste- Aseguro Matt, mientras Mike asentía y chocaba los puchos con Puck.

-Eso qué más da ya?- volvió a llorar la rubia ahora ex-animadora, inclinándose contra su novio- Todo el mundo en esta maldita escuela lo sabe ahora!

-Diva, te encuentras bien?- Mercedes se acerco un poco más a la morena, pero se detuvo al ver que el autoproclamado badass de la escuela hacia lo mismo.

De cualquier forma de nada sirvió pues la joven salió corriendo del salón, tapándose la boca con una mano. Tina y Puck se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y, sin pensarlo, los dos la siguieron a la misma velocidad.

-Deberíamos ir con ella también?

-A nadie le gusta que la vean vomitar, Mercedes… ni siquiera a Berry. Y ahora que, Sr. Schue? Que pasara con nosotras?

-No pueden expulsarlas, si es a lo que te refieres- le informo Will.

-Mi reputación se acabo- gimió- Ahora recibiré granizados todos los días.

-Pero estoy seguro de que tendrás a 11 compañeros más que dispuestos a ayudar a limpiarte- todos asintieron, sonriéndole.

-De alguna forma eso no me consuela…

Esto no debía de pasar, esta no debía de ser su vida.  
Algunos meses atrás, la noticia de que Berry se había embarazado le hubieran servido para meses –quizás años- de humillación y granizados directo en el rostro, de burlas hacia el padre y de insultos al bastardo… pero ahora no podía hacerlo, porque todo eso les pasaría a ella y a Finn también.

"No debería ser Finn, si no Puck"- le recordó esa vocecita tan molesta en la cabeza, que siempre sonaba como la madre superiora que le daba el catecismo cada sábado en la iglesia.

Finn la rodeo con un brazo y el bálsamo de culpa la volvió a golpear, Era un buen chico… no se merecía que le hiciera esto. Pero tampoco podía decirlo, la dejaría al instante, y si ya ahora estaba cayendo en la pirámide de la popularidad en la escuela, cuando la verdad fuera dicha terminaría más abajo incluso que el mismísimo Jacob.

"No lo sabrá"- decidió.

Volteo a ver la puerta por donde los tres chicos habían abandonado la sala. Puck no había dudado en salir tras Berry y la rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, si Puck habría estado allí para ella.

"No importa, Quinn. Es un perdedor de Lima- se recordó- Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. Es solo uno más del montón"

Tina volvió y todos la miraron al instante, notando que nadie la seguía.

-Puck se que…quedo con…con ella- anuncio. Finn se tenso al instante junto a su novia.

-No debiste dejarlos solos- gruño, bajando el brazo.

-Rach…Rachel me lo pi…pidió.

-Noah Puckerman cuidando de Rachel Berry, quien lo hubiera imaginado?- rio Santana, entrelazando sus meñiques con los de Brittany.

"El debería estar cuidando de mi… Si tan solo hubiera hecho lo correcto"

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El día siguiente fue un hervidero de chismes en la escuela.  
Por donde quiera que pasaba, los estudiantes la volteaban a ver y susurraban a su alrededor. Sabía que de no haber estado Noah a su lado ya estaría bañada en granizado.

Mientras guardaba sus cosas vio de reojo al chico esperando a su lado. Desde que había llegado a la escuela estuvo a su lado, no hablaba mucho, solo permanecía junto a ella, marcando su presencia para que nadie la molestara. Con esta acción se gano que su nombre resonara por los pasillos como uno de los posibles padres de su bebe.

Al entrar a la sala de coro Tina le sonrió, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Acepto y sonrió también, mientras su compañera le entregaba una botellita con un líquido café.

-Es jarabe de jengibre- informo- Mi ma…mamá dice que ayud…ayuda con las nause…nauseas.

-Gracias Tina, es muy amable de tu parte- Puck rodo los ojos al verlas conversar, sentándose algunas filas más atrás de ambas, alado de Finn.

-Como esta?- pregunto el quarterback, sin apartar la vista de una libreta en su regazo.

-Nadie se ha metido con ella… Como esta Quinn?

-No ha hecho más que quejarse por esto.

-Paso de capitana de porristas a marginada social, creo que es normal.

-Si, pero Rachel…-la voz del chico fue cortada al ver como la morena prácticamente saltaba de su asiento y corría fuera de la sala. Ya como un autoreflejo el chico del mohicano la siguió.

-Jamás imagine que Puck pudiera ser el tipo de hombre que se preocupa por una chica- admitió Mercedes.

-Conmigo jamás lo hizo- bufo la animadora latina.

-Porque tu no estabas llevando a su bebe.

"Pero yo si"- quiso decir Quinn, pero solo se mordió la lengua y se cruzo de brazos.

Sin poder contenerse más tiempo, Finn se levanto y camino hasta la puerta.

-A dónde vas?

-A ver si necesitan algo, Quinn. Son mis amigos…

Sin importarle lo que ella pudiera decir, salió… Solo para ser detenido por Tina quien sin decir palabra le entrego la botellita con jarabe.

Al entrar al baño (Dios, qué raro era estar en el baño de mujeres) oyó de inmediato las arcadas de la diva.  
Se acerco hasta que vio a Puck inclinado, recogiendo el largo cabello negro hacia atrás, mientras Rachel vaciaba su estomago en el retrete. El judío le lanzo una mirada rápida, pero a Finn le bastó para saber que su amigo le agradecía el estar ahí. Y aprovechándose de eso, se armo de un poco de valor y se inclino del lado libre de la chica, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda para frotar suavemente. Rachel dio un respingo al ver de quien se trataba, pero no pudo objetar…tenia la boca un poquito ocupada en ese momento.

Cuando al fin paro, Puck le paso un pedazo de papel, al tiempo que dejaba el agua del retrete correr, y una botella de agua. Bebió algunos tragos, se limpio la boca y recargo contra la pared, con un chico a cada lado.

-Toma- Finn le tendió la botellita que la chica asiática le había dado. La tomo y dio algunos tragos también.

-Te sientes mejor, Berry?- solo asintió, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.- Deberías volver al ensayo, hermano. A Schuester le va a dar un infarto si ninguno de sus protagonistas esta.

Pero el chico no respondió.  
Se limito a tomar la pequeña mano de la morena y entrelazar sus dedos. Puck no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, era más que obvio lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

"Primero la desvirginas, luego la embarazas y ahora la celas"

-Oh Dios…- murmuro la embarazada y, por desgracia, Noah conocía muy bien ese tono de voz.

Rápidamente la tomo y la hizo volver a inclinarse en el retrete, justo a tiempo.

-Creo que esta cosa no funciono.- murmuro su amigo, viendo la botellita.

-Y esto apenas comienza…

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel suspiro feliz mientras marcaba en su calendario, con un círculo rojo, el día.  
Al fin cumplía 3 meses de embarazo. Eso significaba que el riesgo de un –Dios no lo quiera- aborto espontaneo era casi nulo ya.

Como cada día, bajo las escaleras y desayuno junto a sus padres, quienes le recordaron tomar sus vitaminas prenatales y acido fólico. Agradecía tener unos padres tan comprensivos… a diferencia de Quinn, quien ya les había dicho a sus padres, solo para lograr que la echaran de casa.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a las miradas y murmullos a sus espaldas al pasar.  
Sonrió al ver a Tina y Noah esperando en su casillero.

-Aun nada?- pregunto la asiática, con los ojos brillando de emoción.

La chica judía rio. Su amiga había pasado casi dos semanas preguntando eso cada vez que la veía. Quería saber si ya se le empezaba a notar el vientre, de esa forma podrían ir de comprar libremente. Rachel se había reusado a ir antes pues juraba que cualquier cosa que comprara no le quedaría durante mucho tiempo más.

-Aun nada… pero el doctor dice que no falta mucho.

-Mujeres, quieren callarse y caminar ya?- gruño Puck, entregándole un granizado, de uva por supuesto.

-Ha esta…estado de mal humor desde que llegó…llego.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Finn observaba a Tina y Rachel hablando en los pasillos. Sin poder evitarlo –tampoco es que quisiera evitarlo realmente- dirigió su mirada al vientre de la morena. Aun no se le notaba nada.  
Contrario a Quinn, a quien el vientre ya se le notaba redondo con 4 meses de embarazo, a Rachel aun no se le notaba nada. Si no fuera porque ella misma lo había dicho jamás creería que estuviera embarazada.

Rachel volteo un poco y su mirada se topo con la de él. Casi inmediatamente giro otra vez para dejar de verlo.

-To…todo bien?

"No puedo más. Necesito decirle"

-Tengo que contarte algo, Tina- la gótica asintió- Vamos- tomo su mano e hizo que entrara al baño más cercano; tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más que ellas, cerró la puerta con llave y suspiro.

-Que pa…pasa?

-Necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero antes de hacerlo debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Te lo prometo.-La chica ni siquiera dudo al decirlo.

-Es sobre el padre de mi bebe- se sentó sobre la barra de los lavabos, desde pequeña sus padres le habían dicho que hacer eso era de muy mal gusto pero poco le importaba ahora.

-Lo has visto? Te ha molestado?

-Lo veo todos los días- no pudo evitar sonreír. Tina se había vuelto tan protectora con ella como Noah- y no… él ni siquiera sabe que el bebe es suyo- suspiro y puso una mano sobre su plano estomago- Tina, el padre de mi bebe es Finn.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**


	7. Capítulo VI: Acercamiento

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo VI: Acercamiento.**

"_**Puedes fingir que no existe, puedes pensar que no es real,  
pero sabes que tu amor por él no disminuirá"**_

Rachel pasó casi 2 horas encerrada en el baño con Tina, explicándole todo; le dijo como se había enamorado de él con solo oírlo cantar –algo que Tina ya sospechaba-, le hablo de la noche del auditorio y de cómo descubrió que estaba embarazada. Le dijo todo…y al fin sintió su alma en paz.

La chica gótica no había emitido sonido durante todo ese tiempo, simplemente dejo que su amiga se desahogara hasta que termino llorando sobre su hombro.

-No se lo dirás, verdad?- la morena pequeña negó- Estas segura, Rach?

-No puedo hacerle eso. Su vida ya es complicada con solo el bebe de Quinn, no puedo dañarlo de esa forma… y Quinn lo necesita.

-Y tu no?

-Me gustaría decirte que no…pero si.- se seco las lagrimas- Pero tengo a mis padres, a Puck y a ti… eso es más de lo que ella tiene ahora.

-Aun así, amiga.- le puso una mano sobre el hombro- No puedo creer que Finn no le haya dicho nada a Quinn sobre esa noche! Pero qué clase de hombre es? Debería asumir su responsabilidad en esto tanto como en lo otro.-Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que al decir eso no tartamudeo ni una sola vez, cada día se le estaba haciendo más difícil fingir. Para evitar que la diva fuera a darse cuenta cambio de tema-Puck sabe esto?

-Fue el primero.- sonrió tímidamente- De cierta forma debería agradecerle a Finn que le haya dicho que dormimos juntos. Noah ha estado conmigo en cada momento, me acompaño a mi primera consulta y estuvo ahí cuando les dije a mis padres. Me sorprende que, en momentos como este, él este apoyándome. Nunca fuimos amigos antes y sé que, de no ser por este bebe, jamás lo hubiéramos sido… Quiero creer que Noah no es tan malo como todos piensan, como el mismo quiere que piensen.

-Con…contigo es di…diferente- aseguro- Le dirás a al…alguien más sobre es…esto?

-No lo sé… no quiero que esto se convierta en un secreto a voces.

-Podrías decirle al Sr. Schue…

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Se lo dirás?- pregunto William, recargando sus codos sobre el escritorio.

Se sorprendido cuando Rachel, Puck y Tina se habían presentado en su oficina aquel jueves, pero al saber por qué estaban allí varias piezas comenzaron a encajar. Y si bien, el solo verlos ahí le había sorprendido, mas se sorprendió que, al no ser Puck el padre, estuviera ayudando y apoyando tanto a la morena.

-No puedo decirte que hacer- agrego, después de que la chica negara con la cabeza- Pero lo que estás haciendo al enfrentar esto sin él es admirable.

-La responsabilidad de que esto pasara fue tanto de Finn como mía, la única diferencia es que él ya va a tener un bebe con Quinn.

Puck apretó los puños, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

-Pues si has tomado la decisión, déjame reiterarte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo- se paró de su asiento y se acerco a los chicos- Te admiro mucho, Rachel. Eres mucho más madura de lo que ya sabía que eras.

Algunos minutos después Tina, Rachel y Puck salían de la oficina de Will Schuester, esperando no haber cometido un error, sin reparar en cierto quarterback que los observaba.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Dos semanas después Rachel y Tina conversaban en la sala de coro, siendo ellas, Mercedes y Kurt los únicos en la habitación.

-Necesito que me acompañes de compras hoy- susurro la morena, inclinándose, para que solo su amiga la oyera. No quería que Kurt aprovechara para la oportunidad para darle ese cambio de imagen con el que venía amenazándola desde hacía semanas.

-Ok… pero por qué?- Rachel hizo un gesto hacia el suéter, un tanto holgado, que llevaba ese día- Se nota ya?- asintió- Quiero ver!

-Ahora?- asintió.

La gótica tomo la mano de su amiga y la arrastro fuera del aula, pero al pasar por los casilleros algo frio impacto contra el rostro de la morena, seguidos del ya acostumbrado escozor en los ojos.  
Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera reaccionar Azimo fue arrojado contra uno de los casilleros, el ruido del metal contra la espalda resonó en todo el desierto pasillo.

-Por qué no la dejas en paz de una puta vez, imbécil?- gruño Finn , azotando una vez más al jugador.

-Finn, déjalo ya!- lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo un poco- Por favor, te meterás en problemas!

-Pero…

-Por favor, Finn- suspiro, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

-Estas bien?

-Si, gracias.

-Va…vamos al baño. Tienes que cam…cambiarte o te enfermaras.- los dos chicos asintieron- Finn acompáñala mientras voy por su ro…ropa.

Sin decir palabra las dos voces principales de New Directions entraron al baño de mujeres.

Rachel se quito el suéter lleno de manchas rojas frías, por suerte su blusa abajo no se había manchado, pero estaba fría.  
Fijo su vista en el pequeño abultamiento que ya era visible justo debajo de su ombligo. No se percato de que Finn estaba aun detrás de ella hasta que su reflejo se mostro en el espejo frente a ella.

-Ya se te nota- susurro, sin apartar su mirada de la chica, quien coloco una mano sobre su vientre, sintiéndolo duro al tacto.

No pudo evitar pegar un saltito cuando una mano mucho más grande cubrió la suya, abarcando todo su estomago, delineando con la yema de los dedos la pequeña curva. La morena se permitió cerrar los ojos y recargar su espalda contra el pecho de él, respirando al mismo compas.

Finn pudo ver, atreves del espejo, su mano acariciando el lugar donde el hijo de Rachel crecía, sonrió al pensar en que nunca había tocado el estomago de Quinn pero si el de Rachel.  
Recorrió con su vista el torso de la chica en sus brazos, notando que sus pechos estaban más grandes y redondos; con cuidado la giro, sin apartar la mano de su vientre.

-Te ves muy bonita…-le susurro, acercándose hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso suave pero cargado de sentimiento.

La mente de Rachel le recordaba que esto estaba mal, que él estaba con Quinn…pero al sentir una mano de Finn en su cadera y la otra aun sobre su vientre le fue imposible resistirse. Dejo que la besara, que tocara su vientre, que "acariciara" al bebe que nunca llegaría a llamar suyo, mientras sus manos se dirigían a los masculinos hombros.

El momento termino cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de un portazo y un furioso Puck entro, seguido de Tina.

-Voy a matar a Azimo- gruño, pero su furia disminuyo un poco cuando vio lo cerca que sus amigos se encontraban y que la blusa de ella estaba abierta-Wow, Berry, que pechos- elogio, dándole un guiño, haciendo que Tina rodara los ojos y Finn gruñera, queriendo cubrir a la chica.

-Idiota- suspiro su compañera judía, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Puck alzo una ceja… algo había pasado.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Quinn estaba emocionada; era al fin las Seccionales, la cosa por la que Glee había luchado y ensayado tanto tiempo. Además, Puck había dejado de molestar con respecto a la bebe que esperaba, aunque no le gustaba verlo siempre al lado de Berry.  
Pero su buen humor se fue por el caño al llegar a la sala de coro y escuchar la voz del profesor Schue diciendo:

-Como van las cosas?

-Las nauseas siguen, el doctor dijo que posiblemente las tenga durante todo mi embarazo, pero fuera de eso estoy bastante bien- reconoció la voz de Rachel.

Que hacían William Schuester y Rachel Berry hablando, solos, del embarazo de la freak?

-Has pensado en lo que te dije?

-Sigo en lo mismo… No puedo decirle la verdad a Finn, no puedo decirle que este bebe es de él.

En este punto ya no quiso escuchar mas, dio media vuelta y se alejo a pasos rápidos.  
Finn iba a tener un hijo con Rachel… le había sido infiel!

"Cállate, tú hiciste lo mismo"- le recordó su subconsciente, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía y segada por el enojo, camino hasta el casillero de su aun novio y lo encaro.  
Quería que el sintiera lo mismo que ella, que sufriera la humillación de saber que tenía unos enormes cuernos adornándole la cabeza, sin pensar en lo que podría pasar después.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos- Me acosté con Puck.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**1. Ok, antes de que me maten por la demora, déjenme por lo menos explicarme:  
Si bien aun no me he recuperado de la fuerte pérdida que mi familia sufrió, ahora me he visto atascada en mi casa porque tuve un "pequeño accidente" en la moto de mi novio y termine con un brazo derecho roto, y el tobillo con un esguince, y dado que soy diestra el escribir se me ha dificultado muchísimo.**

**Espero que entiendan. **

**2. Dios, Quinn le dijo la verdad a Finn!  
Como lo tomara nuestro querido grandulon?**

**Ya saben, como nuestra buena Rachel dice: Soy campanita, necesito reviews para vivir!**


	8. Capítulo VII: La verdad

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo VII: La verdad.**

"_**Dicen que si algo puede salir mal…  
Sin duda saldrá mal"**_

Rachel y Noah estaban hablando tranquilamente en la sala de coro, mientras los demás felicitaban a Mercedes por su solo.

-No te molesta?- pregunto el chico. Al ver que su amiga no entendía a que se refería, agrego-Que Mercedes tenga el solo en las Seccionales…

-No realmente- sonrió- Justo ahora tengo cosas mucho mas importantes en mi vida de las cuales preocuparme- coloco sus manos sobre su vientre. La pequeña protuberancia era apenas notable con la ropa que usaba, pero como el doctor le había dicho, ahora que ya se notaba, no dejaría de crecer.

De pronto el azote de una puerta se oyó y poco después lo siguiente que vio fue a Finn encima de Puck, moliéndolo a golpes.

-Finn, para ya!-grito queriendo separarlos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas Kurt y Mercedes la alejaron de la pelea.

-Atrás Diva. No queremos que bebe Barbra salga herida.

-Basta, basta!- grito el Sr. Schue, quien acababa de llegar con la señorita Pillsbury; Mike y Matt ayudaron a Will a separarlos, mientras los demás observaban asustados la escena.- Que paso aquí?

-Me ataco por la espalda!- objeto Puck, mientras Quinn se acercaba a él, bañada en lagrimas.

-Maldito traidor! Hijo de puta!

-Finn!

-Eres un bastardo, Puckerman!

-De qué diablos hablas, hombre?-pero le basto un solo vistazo a Quinn para saber de qué iba todo eso-Se lo dijiste al fin…-susurro.

-Entonces es cierto? Quiero oírlo de tu boca!

-Si…- admitió, y la rubia rompió en sollozos- Yo soy el padre.

Finn volteo a ver a sus compañeros, pero el único rostro sorprendido era el de Rachel, quien instintivamente había cubierto su vientre con ambos brazos.

-Todos lo sabían-gruño- Todos lo sabían y nadie me dijo nada!

-Finn, tranquilízate…

-No me pida eso, Sr. Schue… Todo este tiempo me han tenido en una farsa! Me hicieron creer que ese bebe era mío… Me hicieron creer que iba a ser padre!

-Eso no es mentira- admitió Quinn y Rachel de inmediato sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Cierra la boca, Quinn- gruño Puck, al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-El tiene derecho a saberlo!

-Eso no te corresponde a ti!- la corto Tina, quien se había colocado frente a Rachel, para cubrirla un poco.

-Habla de una maldita vez!- gruño el quarterback, la chica judía sabia que ya era inevitable, que ahora se enteraría de todo.

Quinn la volteo a ver, suspiro y volvió su vista a Finn.

-El bebe de Rachel es tuyo… tu eres el padre de ese bebe.

Kurt, Mercedes, Artie –a quien Tina no le había dicho nada-, Santana, Brittany, Matt y Mike soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, William solo suspiro y miro con reproche a la rubia, quien sabia que acababa de cometer un gran error.  
Rachel sintió que lo poco que le quedaba de alma se le iba del cuerpo y con manos temblorosas apretó un poco mas su vientre, como queriendo protegerlo.

-He terminado…- gruño Finn- He…He terminado con todos ustedes!

Dio media vuelta, pateo una silla y salió, dejando tras de sí a 11 adolescentes y dos adultos con el estomago en la garganta.

Quinn lloro más fuerte.  
Puck dio un paso adelante, pero para sorpresa de todos no se acerco a la rubia si no a la morena, a quien abrazo… y solo en ese momento, en brazos de su amigo, la chica se permitió llorar.

-Si va a estallar, que estalle todo, no Quinn?- la aludida volteo a ver a Kurt, quien la miraba decepcionado.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel retorcía las manos sobre su regazo, mientras ella y el resto de los New Directions esperaban, en una pequeña salita del recinto donde se llevaban a cabo las Seccionales de coros de Ohio, para saber que numero tendrían para presentarse.

A su derecha estaba Tina y a su izquierda Mercedes. Después de la forma en que Finn había abandonado la sala de coro en la escuela, las dos chicas se enfrentaron a Quinn, quien no hacía más que llorar y disculparse, con la voz entrecortada.

"Arruinaste tu vida, hiciste que Finn te odiara y de paso quisiste joderla a ella"- le había gritado la chica gótica, haciendo que más que uno saltara al verla tan enfadada.

-Chicas- oyó la voz de Noah y alzo la vista, para encontrarlo parado frente a ella. Tina asintió y, tomando la mano de Mercedes, los dejaron solos- Hola, Berry.

-Noah…- volvió sus vista a su regazo- Porque no me lo dijiste?

-Quinn no quiere que su bebe tenga nada que ver conmigo- confeso- Dice que soy un perdedor de Lima y que eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Eso no es cierto… tú no eres un perdedor, Noah.

-Solo tú crees eso- le apretó una mano suavemente- Lamento lo que hizo, lo jodió todo, no?

-Simplemente dijo la verdad.

-Pase lo que pase- aseguro- cuentas conmigo.

-Gracias… Te quiero mucho, Noah.

Puso una mano sobre su vientre y lo acaricio distraídamente.

-Por cierto… somos los últimos. Tenemos como 10 minutos antes de que todo empiece. Quieres que nos besemos?

-Noah!- rio, golpeándolo en el pecho, haciéndolo reír a él también.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Finn Hudson estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas de deporte cuando el profesor Schue apareció.

-Ha sabido algo?- le pregunto, sin voltear a verlo, refiriéndose claramente a las Seccionales.

-Si… es un asco-admitió- No ganaran sin ti, Finn.-el chico rodo los ojos- No puedo estar ahí…

-Y yo sí?- lo encaro- No puedo estar en la misma habitación que ella sin ponerme a llorar como una niñita, no puedo estar en la misma habitación con el sin querer partirle la cara…

-Y donde dejas a Rachel en todo esto?

Finn no contesto.  
Realmente ni el mismo lo sabía.

-Usted sabia sobre eso, verdad?

-Si- admitió William- Me lo confeso hace un mes. Pero en su defensa, debo decir que creyó que hacia lo mejor para ti.

-Lo mejor? Por favor…- bufo.

-Ella no sabía que el bebe de Quinn no era tuyo. Sabía que si te decía la verdad sobre su bebe, colapsarías.

-Aun así…

-Estuvo mal, Finn. Lo sé- completo- No la justifico, aun así debes saber algo: Hagas lo que hagas y decidas lo que decidas, en unos meses un bebe nacerá. La diferencia es que con Quinn sabias que no podías conservarlo… Con Rachel…

-Rachel se quedara con su bebe- su profesor asintió.

-Ya te perdiste los cuatro primeros meses de gestación del bebe…Quieres perderte el resto de su vida también?

-Y si ella no me quiere cerca?

-Tendrás que aceptarlo. De la misma forma en que Puck acepto que Quinn te prefería a ti como papá de su hija.- le puso una mano sobre el hombro- Has cambiado tanto en este tiempo, Finn… y me alegra saber que los New Directions tuvieron algo que ver en eso, pero…no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres.

Le sonrió un poco y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Sr. Schue, olvido sus llaves!

-No, no lo hice.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Sue Sylvester había entregado sus canciones a los dos coros contra los que competían, los había traicionado para poder destruir al club…  
Aun así habían decidido no rendirse.

-Podríamos cantar "Somebody to love"- había sugerido Quinn- Todos la aman.

-Eso y una lata de sopa nos aseguran el tercer lugar.

-Y aun necesitamos una canción para que cantemos todos.

Rachel suspiro.  
Desde hacia varios minutos las nauseas se habían vuelto a hacer presente; se abrazo mas a sí misma, sintiendo un poco de frio. Su vientre pequeño y redondeado era claramente visible en esa posición.

-Yo tengo una…

Algo se movió en su estomago, cual mariposa, al oír esa voz.

-Finn…- sintió que una vez más, ya ni sabia cuantas iban en el día, el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

-Encontré esto en internet, use la copiadora de las porristas y después destruí esa cosa.

Y de un minuto a otro todo parecía tomar su lugar.  
Santana,. Brittany, Mike y Matt organizaron la coreografía casi al instante, mientras Mercedes, Kurt y Tina empezaban a poner las armonías.  
Rachel busco con la mirada a Puck pero lo que encontró fue a Finn. Sus miradas se engancharon una a la otra y solo fue capaz de apartar la mirada cuando su compañero bajo la suya a su vientre. Sintió como alguien la giraba rápidamente.

-Noah?

-No dejes que esto te altere- le pidió- Piensa en ti y en tu bebe, no en él.

-Siento como me mira…

-Si, lo está haciendo- vio sobre su hombro- Y me está matando con la mirada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Resulta que, a pesar de todas las trampas hechas por Sue, no sirvieron de nada…  
New Directions gano unánimemente.

En el momento en que el ganador fue anunciado supo que todo el trabajo había valido la pena.

Tina, Kurt y Mercedes la abrazaron al instante, cuidando de no aplastar o lastimar su vientre, y al llegar tras bastidores Mike y Matt la rodearon también, pero siempre mantuvo su distancia de Finn, aun no estaba lista para hacerle frente al chico.

-Berry!- rio Puck, mientras la abrazaba también, ante la mirada divertida de la asiática- Lo hicimos!

-Oh Dios, Noah, no pue…-pero su voz fue cortada al sentir una fuerte punzada en el bajo vientre- Ow!- se inclino, agarrándose de los brazos del chico para no caer.

-Rachel!- los 11 adolescentes restantes y Emma, quien había ido en sustitución del profesor Schue, los voltearon a ver, preocupados por el grito.

-Me duele…-se quejo- me duele mucho.

Finn llego rápidamente hasta ambos, sin importarle la presencia del mohicano, y la sujeto por la espalda.

-Que te duele?-cuestiono, pero la morena no contesto, solo jadeo más fuerte, y ambos vieron como algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Berry, donde te duele?- Noah la tomo fuertemente de los brazos para que reaccionara, pero nada paso. Cuando iba a volver a hablar, la chica se desvaneció en sus brazos-Maldita sea, llamen a una ambulancia!

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Feliz año nuevo!**


	9. Capítulo VII: Sustos que hacen reacciona

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Aclaracion: Este capitulo contiene Lemon, así que a partir de aquí la historia será calificada como "M".**

**Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado ****a ****LittleEBerry**** por su lindo comentario: Se que te prometi que en "una semana" pero el capitulo no quedaba como yo quería y no me hubiera gustado entregar algo con lo que me sentía inconforme.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo VII: Sustos que hacen reaccionar.**

"_**Dicen que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido…  
O cuando estas a un paso de hacerlo."**_

La sala de espera del hospital general de Ohio era pequeña, de paredes blancas, con un reloj que indicaba la marcha del tiempo. La planta de la esquina necesitaba agua y la luna se reflejaba a través de la única ventana de la sala de espera.  
En ese lugar 11 adolescentes y dos adultos eran los únicos ocupantes.

Un chico alto –muy lato- y otro con el cabello rapado casi por completo caminaban de un lado a otro constantemente, apenas se dirigían la mirada, ambos desesperados por información.

Resultaba difícil creer que tan solo horas antes todos ellos estaban celebrando su triunfo… pero es que todo paso tan rápido.  
Rachel se había desmayado en brazos de Puckerman ante las miradas de todos en la habitación; la ambulancia tardo 15 minutos en llegar, los 15 minutos más largos en la vida de esos 11 adolescentes.  
Emma se encargo de llamar e informar al Sr. Schue, quien llego al hospital algunos minutos después que ellos.  
Cerca de tres horas habían pasado desde ese momento y aun nadie les había informado como estaba su compañera embarazada.

-Cuanto más tardaran?- murmuro Tina, sentada sobre el regazo de Artie en su silla de ruedas.

-Y si perdió al bebe?

Eso basto para que Puck y Finn pararan su andar y todos fulminaran con la mirada a Santana.

-Ella tiene razón… eso pudo pasar.

-Por qué no cierras la boca mejor, Quinn?- Fue Mercedes quien cayó a la rubia, mientras algunos asentían. Era obvio que sus compañeros aun estaban enfadados con ella por haberle dicho a Finn la verdad.

-No hay que pensar en esas cosas, chicos- les pidió Will, igual de nervioso que ellos.-Les avisaron a sus padres?

-No está…están en la ciudad.

Poco después un hombre, enfundado en una bata blanca, se les acerco y más de uno contuvo el aliento.

-Familiares de Rachel Berry?- asintieron rápidamente- Tanto ella como su bebe se encuentran estables.

Un suspiro colectivo fue lo primero que se oyó, seguidos de varios "Gracias a Dios" y algunos "Maldita sea, que susto nos dio".

-Que le paso?

-El ritmo cardiaco del bebe descendió debido a la tención que ha estado viviendo la paciente- más de uno, entre ellos Kurt y Mercedes, le dirigieron una mirada de reproche a la rubia ex-animadora-Logramos estabilizarlos a ambos, pero quisiera mantenerla en observación esta noche. Mañana podrá irse a casa.

-Podemos pasar a verla?

-El horario de visitas ha terminado, podrán verla mañana, a partir de las 9…de todas formas ahora está dormida, tuvimos que sedarla después de que reacciono para evitar generar más tención y que hubiera un desprendimiento de placenta, lo que hubiera conllevado a un aborto…-Noah y Finn se voltearon a ver al oír esto, pero apartaron la mirada casi al instante- pero uno de ustedes puede quedarse con ella esta noche, sea alguien mayor de edad o el padre del bebe.

-Yo me quedo- hablaron a la vez Finn, Puck y William.

-No se pueden quedar los tres…alguno de ustedes es el papá?

-Que se quede Finn- accedió el chico del mohicano-Yo vendré mañana.

-Entonces sígueme- le indico el doctor, llevándolo por un pasillo alargado, hasta perderse de la vista de sus compañeros y maestros.

-Pudo haber perdido a su bebe…- gimió Tina.

-Pero como lo va a perder si lo tiene en la panza?

Y, como si un hechizo se rompiera al fin, Puck soltó una carcajada aliviando el ambiente, sin molestarse en perturbar a Brittany con una respuesta.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Finn fue dirigido a la habitación 122, donde Rachel dormía tranquilamente.

-Pusimos un monitor cardiaco en su vientre para tener vigilado al bebe- indico el doctor, señalando un aparato sobre la pequeña protuberancia, que estaba descubierta.

-Gracias- murmuro, al tiempo que se quedaba solo con la chica.

Se acerco lentamente hasta la cama y la observo. Unos mechones le caían sobre la frente, mojados de sudor; los retiro y acaricio su suave mejilla. Coloco la mano libre temblorosamente sobre su estomago al descubierto, acariciándolo en suaves círculos.

-Me dieron un gran susto hoy- susurro.

Se inclino y beso su frente, amorosamente.  
Acerco una silla y se dejo caer, sin apartar la mano derecha del vientre y la izquierda sujetando la de Rachel.

Dos horas después una enfermera entro y sonrió.

-Buenas noches, joven.-Finn regreso el saludo, observando a la enfermera hacer su trabajo.- Los latidos del feto son constantes.- le informo, revisando el pequeño aparato- Parece que tendrán un muy sano bebe.

Retiro la mano del vientre y asintió un poco; la enfermera apretó unos botones y un claro sonido, como el de un tambor, se dejo oír.

-Si, fuertes y claros- rio la mujer.

-Eso… eso es el bebe?

-Si. Nunca lo habías oído?- él negó- Bueno, allí esta.

-Gracias- volvió a colocar la mano sobre el abultado estomago y sonrió un poco- Me entere hace 24 horas que era mío… como puedo amarlo tanto ya?

-Se llama "Instinto paterno"- rio- Lo que sientes hoy no es nada comparado a lo que sentirás en unos meses más cuando lo sientas patear por primera vez o cuando lo veas nacer. Ese amor dentro de ti irá creciendo mas y mas con forme él o ella crezca.

-Creí que los perdería a ambos hoy…

-Eso no pasara, te lo aseguro- apago el latido y le sonrió- Serás un buen padre, chico.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel despertó cerca de las 8 am, cosa ya normal en ella pues aunque antes estaba acostumbrada a levantarse a las 6 desde que entro a su 4° mes de embarazo el sueño había aumentado y el doctor le había recomendado dormir mas, solo para encontrarse a Finn dormido a su lado, recargado en una silla y con la cabeza sobre la camilla.

En punto de las 9 Puck, Tina y Artie entraron a la habitación, encontrándola leyendo una revista que una enfermera le había prestado, con el quarterback aun dormido a su lado.

-Rachel, Dios, que susto mas grande nos diste!- la acuso la chica gótica, abrazándola suavemente- Casi me da un infarto por tu culpa.

-Lo lamento… Yo también me asuste muchísimo. Creí que lo iba a perder- se llevo una mano al vientre y lo acaricio dulcemente, casi sin darse cuanta – Pero el doctor dice que ya no hay peligro ni para mi ni para mi bebe.

-Como te fue con el?- el mohikano apunto con la cabeza al chico dormido.-Hablaron?

-No… cuando me desperté el ya estaba dormido. No sabía que se había quedado.

-Era el o yo, y realmente no soy muy fan de los hospitales. Me dan roña… a menos, claro, que haya alguna enfermera sexy que necesite de la atención de estos nenes- enseño los brazos.

-Dios, eres incorregible! Como puedes pensar en eso justo ahora que yo estoy aquí? Eso es algo muy irrespetuoso, Noah!

Los tres chicos se voltearon a ver y soltaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

-Es bueno saber que sigue siendo la misma Rachel de siempre- bromeo Artie.

La morena se cruzo de brazos sobre su abultado vientre y, en un acto de total "madures", les saco la lengua, lo que solo ocasiono que sus amigos siguieran riendo mas fuerte… ocasionando que Finn empezara a despertar, clavando su vista en ellos.

Un silencio muy incomodo se acento en la habitación por varios minutos, sin nadie que se atreviera a decir nada, con Tina, Artie y Noah esperando alguna palabra del chico hacia la próxima madre de su hijo… pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el doctor entro y con una sonrisa empezó a revisar a Rachel, mientras los demás observaban solamente.

-Bueno, todo se ve en orden- les indico, quitando el pequeño aparatito del estomago de la chica- Puedes irte a casa ya, Rachel. Eres libre- bromeo.- Solo te voy a pedir que te mantengas tranquila y no hagas corajes, ya vimos que tu presión puede subir mas de lo recomendado y si eso llega a pasar otra vez no te puedo asegurar que tendremos tanta suerte como ahora.

-Tal vez deba dejar el coro.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, solo procura tener cuidado durante las coreografías- firmo un papel y se lo entrego- Te veo pronto para tu siguiente cita y para hacerte otro ultrasonido.

Rachel asintió y suspiro cuando lo vio salir, al menos este susto no había pasado a más.

-Te llevare a casa, Berry.

-La llevare yo- lo contradijo Finn- Ella y yo tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar.

-Mira, Finnessa…

-Bueno, es que ustedes no escucharon al doctor o que?- suspiro, exasperada, la chica asiática.-Rachel no puede estresarse y el que ustedes comiencen a pelear aquí no la va a ayudar en nada. Artie y yo la llevaremos a su casa y yo me quedare con ella hasta que lleguen sus papás.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- los corto el chico en silla de ruedas- Ya oyeron. Ahora salgamos para que Tina ayude a Rachel a cambiarse.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Varis horas después, al anochecer, Rachel suspiro mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa para dormir y viéndose en el espejo. Nunca se había considerado así misma como una chica muy guapa, años de escuchar a las chicas burlarse de ella, de su ropa o de su nariz habían tenido consecuencias en su autoestima, y ahora al ver su reflejo podía constatar mas que nunca los cambios que su cuerpo había estado sufriendo y que sin duda no la favorecían en nada. Si, su pecho había aumentado un poco, pero también lo hizo el tamaño de su vientre, ahora ya ni su ropa normal de cama le quedaba mas, en lugar del muy bello y femenino conjunto que sus padres habían comprado para ella en uno de sus viajes tenia que usar unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes, que se ajustaba a su estomago, mostrando la ya solida redondez.

Todo el día había sido un caos, desde que salió del hospital Tina no la había dejado sola ni un minuto, y al llegar a casa se encontró a mas de la mitad del club y al profesor Schue esperándola, quedándose casi todo el día, y eso sin contar las llamadas de mas de media hora de sus padres cada tanto para saber como estaba después del susto que su bebe les había metido la noche anterior.  
Pero, por fin, cuando el reloj marco las 8 pm en punto los mando a todos a casa –excepto Tina, la chica no escucho razonamiento alguno y se instalo en la habitación de invitados para "cuidar" de ella esa noche-, alegando que necesitaba descansar.

Bajo las escaleras por un poco de leche -últimamente no podía dormir sin tomarse al menos un vaso- tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para que Tina no despertara y fuera ella quien terminara por ir a conseguirle la bebida.  
Amaba que sus amigos se preocuparan tanto por ella y agradecía infinitamente que la estuvieran acompañando en esos momentos, pero desde muy pequeña había sido independiente y capas, y con todas esas atenciones la estaban empezando a hacer sentir inútil.

Bebió la leche –dos vasos esta vez- y camino de regreso a su habitación; ya iba media escalera arriba cuando el timbre sonó. Extrañada de quien pudiera cuando ya casi eran las 10 abrió, para encontrarse a Finn parado ahí.

-Que haces aquí?- el aire la golpeo- Por Dios, esta helando afuera!

-Puedo pasar?- asintió y se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta detrás de el- Lamento no haber venido antes… Como estas?

-Bien, gracias- no sabia cuantas veces había repetido eso mismo a lo largo del día, había perdido la cuenta después de la decima vez.

Ambos chicos se quedaron observándose en silencio por varios minutos, era obvio que cada uno quería decir algo pero no se atrevían.  
La chica cerro los ojos con pesar, como pasaron de ser los mejores amigos a no poderse ver a la cara siquiera? _"Gracias a una noche en el auditorio"_ le contesto su conciencia.

-Finn…

-Debiste decírmelo- la cortó el chico, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sin apartar su mirada de su rostro.

-Lo se…-suspiro.

-Te pregunte si era mio y no me respondiste.

-Lo se…

-Creí que te habías acostado con Puckerman.

-Lo se, Finn, y créeme que estoy muy…

-Y aun con todo eso no puedo estar enojado- admitió, sin dejarla terminar su frase anterior.

-Lo s… espera, que? No estas enfadado? No quieres gritar o patear algo otra vez?

-No- sonrió suavemente- Se que tal vez debería estarlo pero no puedo, al menos no contigo. Hiciste lo que creías mejor en ese momento.- tomo un respiro profundo- Durante 5 meses desee que la que tuviera a mi bebe fueras tu y no Quinn, Rach… quería poder estar contigo. Cuando Puck me aseguro que él no era el padre de tu bebe desee poder saber quien era y partirle la cara.

-Estabas celoso…

-Muerto de celos. No podía imaginar los labios de alguien mas sobre los tuyos, las manos de otro acariciando tu piel, escucharte gemir otro nombre… me estaba matando. Y cada día el verte con Puck no ayudaba.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño- aseguro- Nunca le pedí a Noah que me ayudara con esto, pero cuando mas lo necesite y aun odiándome él estuvo ahí… El y Tina fueron mis más grandes fuerzas de apoyo en estos meses, pero nunca fue con la intención de herirte.

-Lo se ahora, pero no entonces. Y cuando supe la verdad, me dolió… dios, fue malditamente doloroso, me sentí herido, traicionado, humillado, pero no solo por Quinn… por ti también. Me habías ocultado esto por 4 meses y seguramente si Quinn no hubiera confesado todo tu no me lo habrías dicho nunca. Pero anoche…- vacilante, dio un par de pasos hacia ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia-… anoche fue, por mucho, la peor noche de mi vida. Me dieron un susto de muerte. Cuando te vi desmayarte sentí que mi corazón se iba a detener en ese mismo instante. No podía perderte… no podía perderlos. No quería pensar en que algo pudiera pasarles a ti o tu bebe, a mi bebe.

La morena cerro los ojos una vez mas por algunos segundos y cuando los abrió se encontró con el rostro del padre de su bebe a escasos centímetros del suyo.  
La iba a besar, era obvio que iba a hacerlo… entonces por que se apartó?

-No seré una chica "rebote", Finn… no quiero eso.

-Nunca serias un rebote, cariño- rio un poco- No puedo pasar un solo día mas sin tenerte.

-Si esto es por él bebe…

-Estaría contigo aunque no estuvieras embarazada- y antes de que la morena tuviera tiempo de volver a hablar capturo su boca, una boca que había pasado meses soñando con volver a besar.

Los labios de Finn se movían lentamente sobre los de Rachel, con cuidado, como con miedo… pero todo eso se fue por la borda cuando la chica entre abrió los labios, permitiendo que la masculina lengua encontrara el acceso, al tiempo que rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico. Instintivamente Finn abrazo su cintura y la levanto del suelo para que no tuviera que estirarse durante el beso; dejándose llevar por sus instintos –o tal vez las hormonas producidas pro el embarazo- la cantante rodeo la cadera con sus piernas.  
Finn no lo pensó mucho –o nada más bien- y empezó a subir las escaleras, con la embarazada aun aferrada a él, teniendo el mayor cuidado posible para no caer y lastimarla.

-Donde…?

-Tercera puerta- lo corto- No hagas ruido… Tina esta en la de invitados.

Asintió y siguió besándola, abandonando sus labios y dejando un camino de besos a su cuello. La joven soltó un ligero gemido al sentirlo succionar el lugar donde su pulso palpitaba.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en la habitación el ritmo de los besos bajo, volviéndose dulces y amorosos, casi suaves caricias en la piel. La camisa de Finn fue desabrochada y descartada en el suelo, pero el apenas fue consiente de eso, estaba mas concentrado en el escalofrió que recorrió su columna cuando, sin proponérselo, sus manos terminaron en el pequeño vientre de Rachel, que albergaba la vida de su hijo por nacer. Su bebe estaba ahí.  
Se hinco para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la redondez, subió un poco la blusa para dejarla expuesta ante el y deposito un pequeño beso justo sobre el ombligo, acariciándolo con ambas manos. La morena contuvo la respiración al sentir las caricias que el chico estaba otorgando a su estomago, como si lo protegiera, pero aun así alguna lagrimas lograron escapar y rodar por sus mejillas.

Después de depositar dos besos más y de frotar su nariz contra el lugar donde su hijo crecía, se puso de pie, arrastrando con sus manos la blusa sobre el femenino cuerpo, para luego sacársela por la cabeza y arrojarla al suelo junto con su camisa.  
Aprovecho ese momento para separarse de Rachel y poder observarla completamente.

-No llores- pidió, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares. Volvió a bajar la vista, deleitándose con la imagen de los senos descubiertos –mas grandes de lo que recordaba- y la curva de su estomago- Eres hermosa…- susurro.

Rachel sonrió suavemente.

-No tienes que mentir.

-No lo hago- volvió a besarla- Eres tan malditamente hermosa que duele. Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco y tus labios…- para probar su punto el beso una vez mas, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior esta vez.

Pronto se deshizo del resto de sus ropas, y por fin pudo acariciar por completo el cuerpo que había extrañado desde esa noche en el auditorio.

La coloco suavemente sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso con sus manos para no aplastarla; Rachel agradeció que su vientre aun no fuera tan grande y les permitiera estar cómodos en esa posición.

-Podemos hacer esto?- pregunto de pronto el chico, abandonando sus labios- Por lo de anoche, quiero decir… no es peligroso para ti o él bebe?

-Tranquilo, no hay nada que temer- le acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa, antes de salir del hospital el medico le había informado que podía tener una vida sexual normal después de lanzarle una mirada a Puck, creyendo que era el padre del bebe.

-Si te lastimo… o si te sientes incomoda…

-Te lo diré- prometió.

Finn asintió una vez más. Atrapo sus labios y le beso, al tiempo en que lentamente iba entrando en ella; Rachel movió las caderas un poco, lo que provoco que un gemido grutural saliera de la garganta de su acompañante, y después de algunos minutos juntos encontraron un compas para las envestidas.

La primera vez que lo habían hecho le dolió, fue rápido y desordenado, ni siquiera esta segura de si llego a tener un orgasmo esa vez, todo termino tan rápido como empezó…  
Esta vez fue completamente diferente, fue lento, fue amoroso, fue delicioso. Con cada beso, cada caricia, la necesidad de sentir al otro se intensificaba, obligándolos a moverse mas rápido hasta que juntos explotaron en un clímax de placer que los dejo sin aliento.  
El quarterback se desplomo sobre el pecho de la joven pero, recordando al pequeño ser que crecía dentro, rodo sobre su espalda y la atrajo a él, acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho. La abrazo fuertemente y beso su cabello. Rachel rodeo con sus finos brazos su cintura y se acomodó un poco mas, intentando normalizar su respiración y oyendo el rítmico golpeteo del corazón de Finn, era como una canción de cuna que lentamente la iba llevando a los brazos de Morfeo, tanto que por poco no escucha la suave voz de Finn susurrando.

-Te amo.

No obtuvo respuesta.  
Cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormirse, creyendo que ella había hecho lo mismo cuando la chica al fin hablo.

-Yo también te amo.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Ya se, ya se, me tarde horrores para actualizar pero intente compenzarlo haciendo que este capitulo fuera mas largo de lo acostumbrado y además les agrege Lemon Finchel!**

**Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les guste. Si quieren que esta historia siga regálenme un Review, si? XD**

**Feliz semana!**


	10. Capítulo IX: Cambios

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo IX: Cambios.**

"_**Cambiar no es algo que debamos temer, es una forma mas de aprender y disfrutar la vida. A veces pasa sin que nos demos cuenta… Nadie se mete dos veces al mismo rio."**_

Finn despertó al sentir un rápido movimiento en la cama, para luego oír pasos rápidos.  
Abrió los ojos, desorientado, no recordaba que su habitación fuera tan amarilla ni que tuviera carteles de Broadway, entonces recordó que no estaba en su habitación; toco el lado contrario de la cama, esperando encontrar el cuerpo cálido de Rachel, pero en su lugar no encontró mas que vacío, el sonido de arcadas lo termino de despertar por completo.  
Se levanto pesadamente, tomo sus bóxer que habían quedado olvidados al pie de la cama, y tratando de no hacer ruido para no asustarla camino hasta el baño… para encontrar a Rachel inclinada sobre el retrete, aun desnuda.

-Hey- el saludo, hincándose a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda.

-Lamento haberte despertado- murmuro, jalando la palanca para dejar el agua correr.

Finn sonrió suavemente y apretó un beso en su hombro desnudo.

-No importa… necesitas algo?

-Podrías traerme mi ropa?-

El chico asintió y salió. Busco por el piso pero solo encontró la blusa que la chica llevaba la noche anterior y su propia camisa, así que tomo esta ultima y volvió al baño.

-Ponte esto- La ayudo a deslizar los brazos y a abrochar los botones, sonriendo suavemente al ver lo grande que le quedaba, la chica casi parecía nadar en ese mar de tela dándole un aspecto totalmente adorable. Suavemente la ayudo a llegar al lavamanos, donde la vio lavarse la boca- Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco… no me gusta vomitar- se quejo.

El chico no pudo evitar acercase mas y abrazarla, dejando que recargara su cabeza sobre su pecho, oyéndola suspirar, aferrándose mas a él. Rachel había pasado muchas noches ya inclinada sobre el retrete a causa del pequeño que crecía en su interior, y aunque se consolaba a si misma diciendo que el vomito era una de las señales de que él bebe estaba creciendo sano y fuerte, siempre terminaba con ganas de llorar, sintiéndose mas sola que nunca, necesitando de alguien… necesitando de Finn. Y aquí estaba el ahora, abrazándola, acariciando su espalda. Y se sentía bien.

-Rachel?- la voz de Tina los saco de sus pequeña burbuja- Estas bien? Te oí vomitar… necesitas algo?

-Espera aquí- susurro el chico, alejándose un poco de su embarazada compañera.

La cara de Tina al abrir la puerta no tenia precio.

-Fi… Finn? Que… que haces aquí?

-Hola, Tina. Vine a ver a Rachel anoche.- la asiática lo vio de pies a cabeza y solo entonces el chico reparo en que aun estaba solo en ropa interior, sonrojándose- Eh… este… yo… nosotros…

-Dile a Rachel que estaré en el cuarto, si necesita algo llámame, ok?- el asintió.

Cerró la puerta otra vez y al voltear vio a Rachel salir del baño.

-Por que no dormimos un poco mas? Aun es temprano.

-Te quedaras?- cuestiono, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Quiero quedarme, tu quieres que me quede?- la morena asintió y su acompañante volvió a sonreír- Ven aquí- le tendió la mano y la ayudo a regresar a la cama, tapándola con las sabanas; se recostó a su lado y la abrazo por la espalda torpemente, sin saber donde colocar las manos.  
La cantante se dio cuenta de esto y rio.

-Puedes tocar mi vientre si quieres- susurro.

-Gracias- movió su mano hasta la barriguita que había deseado volver a tocar desde ese día en los baños de la escuela y la acaricio, dibujando pequeños círculos con el pulgar- Lo sientes moverse? Patear?

-Patear aun no, pero si se mueve mucho…

-Que se siente?

-Es como si tuviera muchos pescaditos nadando dentro de mi, sabes? Es raro, pero no incomodo. No se como explicarlo realmente… pero me gusta.

Ambos guardaron silencio, simplemente disfrutando del momento que estaban viviendo.

-Rachel- se atrevió a susurrar, casi con miedo, cuando la vio cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir. Los ojos de la cantante revolotearon abiertos una vez mas, con un gemido rodo sobre su espalda, sin que el despegara la mano de su estomago- En que nos convierte esto? Quiero decir, hemos hecho el amor dos veces y vamos a tener un bebe juntos… Que soy? Tu amigo, tu compañero de cama, el padre de tu hijo, tu novio…?

-No lo se- suspiro- Que quieres ser, Finn?

El adolescente lo pensó brevemente y luego la beso, con cuidado, con amor.

-Se mi novia.

Y ella asintió.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Estas segura de esto?- volvió a preguntar.

Rachel, sentada a su lado, rodo los ojos, mientras que Tina soltó una risita, le había hecho esa misma pregunta cerca de 8 veces desde que habían salido de su casa.  
Vale, entendía que su ahora novio estuviera preocupado, pero vamos, preguntar lo mismo 8 veces en menos de 10 minutos…

-El Sr. Schue se lo merece, Finn.- repitió- Ha hecho tanto por todos- suspiro, llevando inconscientemente una de sus manos a su bultito.

-Pero acabas de salir del hospital apenas ayer…

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- se inclino y deposito un canto beso en su mejilla, para después bajar del auto. Finn solo pudo suspirar, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

-La vas a ahogar si la cuidas tanto- le murmuro Tina, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Pudo perder al bebe… Pudimos perderlo. No me pidan que no me preocupe por ellos.

-No te estoy diciendo eso, Finn. Solo te digo que le des un poco de espacio… yo también estoy preocupada, Rachel es como una hermana para mi ahora, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer o decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión, ya sabes como es.

Finn asintió y luego sonrió.

-Para alguien que tartamudea hablas muy fluido- bromeo, causando que la asiática se sonrojara.

Al fin bajo del carro y se acercó a Rachel, quien se había quedado esperando a un lado, le tomo la mano y caminaron al interior de la escuela. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos y silencios, lo que facilitaba que el ruido de la sala del coro llegara a sus oídos incluso algunos pasillos antes. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro todos voltearon a verlos, Tina los dejo y corrió hacia su novio.

-Segura estarás bien?- murmuro, con los dientes apretados, acercándola al piano.

-Finn- se quejo, rodando los ojos- Te prometo que si me siento mal te digo, ok? Deja de preocuparte tanto o te saldrán arrugas- bromeo, soltando su mano.

Extraño su toque al instante, en menos de 24 horas se había hecho adicto a sentirla, a tocarla, le picaban las manos cuando no lo hacia… Dios, se había convertido en un cursi de mierda. Si Pick lo oyera ahora…

"…_Y hablando del diablo"_ pensó, al ver como su novia abrazaba al chico con una sonrisa y como este ponía una mano sobre su vientre, el muy maldito se atrevía a tocar a su bebe.

-Finn?- "Genial, este día ya va de mal a peor". Se giro y encaro a la chica que había dicho amarlo, a la que había creído amar, la que había puesto su mundo de cabeza con una mentira. Lucy Quinn Fabray- Podemos… Podemos hablar?

-No- dio media vuelta, intento irse, pero ella lo sujeto.- Suéltame, Quinn.

-Por favor, Finn, tenemos que arreglar esto. Tienes que entender…

-Entender que?- la corto- Que te acostaste con mi supuesto mejor amigo, que me mentiste sobre tu hija, que me obligaste a pagar tus gastos o que por tu culpa no pude estar con Rachel? Que de todo eso tengo que entender?

-Superaremos esto, sé que podemos hacerlo- susurro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Por favor, escúchame. Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que perdonarme.

-No tengo que hacer nada- gruño- Me perdí 4 meses del embarazo de Rachel, no estuve con ella en la primer ida al medico, en el primer ultrasonido, no la ayude con sus nauseas o antojos, y fue por ti.

-No sabia que su hijo era tuyo… y yo no podía decirte la verdad, no podía perderte. Si te perdía, perdía todo, eras lo último que me quedaba. Sabía que si te lo decía, me dejarías en un segundo.

-Me perdiste mucho antes que eso, Quinn.

Giro la cabeza para buscar con la mirada a Rachel, agradeciendo que nadie mas pareciera estar prestando atención a su conversación junto al piano; la morena seguía platicando con Puck, Tina y Artie a su lado.

Quinn siguió su mirada casi por instinto, era algo que había aprendido hacer desde que comenzó a salir con el y que llego a practicar mucho mas desde que se unió a Glee, y su corazón se estrujo al ver a la dueña de esa mirada ahora. No era tonta, sabia lo que significaba, además había llegado junto.

-Ustedes… Ustedes ya están juntos, no?- logro preguntar, no queriendo oír la respuesta en realidad.

Finn no contesto y, sin apartar la mirada de Rachel, se alejó de ella.

-Bueno, es hora de empezar- oyó la voz de Mercedes, mientras Kurt repartía partituras a los demás miembros y a la banda.- Rachel, tu nos guías.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Algunas horas después, después de cantar al profesor Schue una linda canción de Kelly Clarkson acompañada de una divertida coreografía y de verlo salir corriendo apenas los chicos de la banda terminaron de tocar, Tina y Artie se despidieron de Rachel en la entrada de su casa; Finn y Puck habían tenido que ir al ultimo entrenamiento de football, aun ante la negativa del mas alto, quien parecía no querer dejarla sola ni un minuto.

-Papi?- pregunto, confundida, al ver a los dos hombres que la habían criado sentados en el sofá, tomados de la mano. El verlos así le daba lama espina, la ultima vez que habían estado en esa posición le habían dicho la verdad de como había venido a este mundo, cuando ella apenas tenia 8 años-Cuando volvieron? No los esperaba hasta dentro de 3 días.

-Esta mañana, corazón, decidimos acortar el viaje.- los dos hombres se voltearon a ver. _Oh oh_…- Tenemos que hablar contigo, muñequita.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotros- le pidió Hiram, señalando el sofá. Sin muchas ganas y con el estomago hecho nudos hizo lo indicado, sintiendo a su bebe moverse como si supiera que algo estaba pasando- La firma de abogados en la que trabajo abrirá un nuevo despacho en Chicago… y quieren que yo sea el encargado ahí.

-Nos… Nos mudaremos?

Quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso hacer un berrinche de los que nunca había hecho cuando era pequeña, decirles de Tina y su nueva amistad, del club, del triunfo obtenido dos días antes, de como Kurt y Mercedes no dejaban de amenazarla con llevarla de compras apenas supieran el sexo del bebe, de las tutorías que había comenzado a darle a Puck, de Finn y como habían decidido estar juntos… pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno.

-Tu padre y yo hemos hablado- continuo su padre, Leroy- y creemos que es lo mejor, no solo para el en su trabajo, si no para la familia en general… para ti. Podrías cuidar del bebe mejor allí, sin todos los chismosos de este pueblo.

-Pero…

-Sabemos que es un gran cambio, hija, pero tienes que pensar en nuestro nieto, en que es mejor para el.

-No me quiero ir…- logro susurrar. Sus padres compartieron otra mirada, él bebe pareció dar una marometa en su interior, su corazón se aceleró- Hay… hay algo que tengo que decirles.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Finn ya estaba esperándola en el parque cerca de su casa cuando llego; vestía pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de la escuela con el logo de los Titanes impresa, su cabello bailaba con el viento, sonrió al verla.

-Hola, hermosa.

-Tenemos que hablar- soltó de golpe, sentándose en la banca a su lado. Finn asintió, casi con miedo, generalmente las conversaciones que empezaban con esa frase no acababan bien.- Mis padres volvieron hoy… Quieren mudarse a Chicago.

Mudarse? No podía mudarse! Iban a tener un bebe… Lo estaba dejando? Era esta su forma de decir que no quería estar con el?

-Finn, escuchaste lo que dije?- el asintió pesadamente- Y?

-No puedes mudarte. Él bebe… tú… yo… Dios, Rachel, no puedes irte!

-No lo hare- lo corto- Te decía que hable con ellos, me quedare. Les dije todo acerca de todo, dije que no me iría, que no alejaría al bebe de ti, que quería quedarme… y lo aceptaron.

-Te quedas.- la chica asintió- Y no podías haberme dicho eso desde un principio? Estuve apunto de sufrir un ataque aquí!

-Trate- rio- Pero tú como que te perdiste de aquí, estabas con la cabeza en otro lado.

No dijo nada, simplemente la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla (o al bebe en su interior) e inhalo el olor de su cabello, fresas pensó; podría ser tonto pero por un minuto sintió como su corazón se paralizaba ante la idea de perderla.

-Finn…-susurro, acariciando su nuca, con una risita.- Vamos, tranquilo. Estoy aquí, no voy a irme, puedes soltarme.

El chico sonrió también y se alejó, pero apretó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

-Siéntate- le pidió. Rachel alzo una ceja pero hizo lo que le pidió- Le dije a mi mamá- confeso y por un minuto ella no supo a que se refería hasta que él bebe se movió dentro de ella y entonces lo entendió- Le conté todo, de Quinn, de Puck, de ti… Quiere conocerte.

-Oh…

Vale, para una chica que se jacta de tener un muy extenso vocabulario, un "oh" resulta bastante patético, incluso en estas circunstancias. Noah se reiría de ella.

-Estas asustada- comenta, son una sonrisa de lo mas tierna, que hace que el corazón de su novia se derrita ahí mismo y que casi olvide el porqué de su mutismo- Tranquila, mi mamá es algo así como la mamá mas genial del universo, ella entiende el por que no me dijiste nada y quiere que sepas que puedes contar con ella para todo.- quiere creerle, de verdad que si, pero, bueno Rachel jamás ha tenido una madre así que no sabe como funciona esa materia en especifico, no puede culparla por tener dudas sobre esto. Y aunque Finn jure que su mamá es de lo mas cool sabe que ninguna madre podría estar feliz con esto, por dios el chico había pensado que iba a tener un hijo con una chica para que 4 meses después resultara que siempre no, que si iba a ser padre pero con otra chica totalmente diferente… Pobre mujer.- Ok, ven aquí, ya te pusiste pálida.- la tomo suavemente y la sentó sobre su regazo, una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra sobre sus piernas- Estará bien, te lo prometo. Estaré contigo en todo momento… y mi mamá te va a amar, Rach. Tanto como yo te amo.

Como podía negarse a algo después de esa frase? Fácil. No podía.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Navidad llego bastante rápido ese año. Las temperaturas en Lima fueron las más bajas en 10 años a la fecha, por donde se viera un manto blanco y espeso cubría todo. Era una muy blanca navidad, en todos los sentidos.  
Entre los planes de mudanzas de sus padres, que tendrían que partir a Chicago el 26 de Diciembre a mas tardar para preparar todo en las nuevas oficinas, y prepararse tanto mental como físicamente para vivir sola el tiempo a Rachel se le paso volando. Pronto se encontró con 5 meses ya cumplidos, con un vientre tan notable ya que ni siquiera su ropa más holgada y grande podría esconderlo, por lo que, resignada, tuvo que aceptar la oferta de Kurt y Mercedes de acompañarla a surtir su guardarropa, uno donde los suéteres de animales no estaban permitidos.

"Diva, ya de por si tu vientre llamara la atención, no necesitamos sumarle la cara de un búho en el"- había

Argumentado Kurt, y contra eso ni como pelear.

Termino vistiendo lindos vestidos de maternidad y alguno que otro pantalón cómodo, todo aprobado por sus dos compañeros fashonistas de Glee.

Con las vacaciones y la escuela en descanso había podido pasar mas tiempo con Finn (el chico casi no se despegaba de ella, mas que para ir a trabajar en las tardes. Ahora trabajaba con el padre de Kurt, Burt, en su taller mecánico) y sus padres, y había podido conocer a la abuela de su bebe que, fiel a lo que su novio había dicho, era la mujer mas increíble del planeta, lo primero que hizo al verla fue abrazarla fuertemente y no la soltó hasta que su hijo comento que estaba asfixiando a su nieto; además, contrario a lo que ella misma hubiera pensado, Puck siguió comportándose como su amigo y llego a verla en varias ocasiones. El pobre cada vez estaba mas desesperado y arto de la actitud de Quinn, quien ahora vivía con el, su madre y su hermanita Sarah, niña a la que Rachel cuidaba algunas tardes.

-Ya no la soporto- gimió el chico, pasándose las manos por el mohikano y dejándose caer el la silla frente a la isla de la cocina, en una de sus tantas visitas- Todo el tiempo se queja, de todo, por todo.

-Trata de entenderla, tiene 6 meses de embarazo- rio, sirviéndole una taza de chocolate caliente, estaba helando a fuera. Su amigo solo bufo- Has hablado de ella sobre quedársela?

-Si… pero dice que no, da media vuelta y se aleja cada vez que se lo comento. Dice que no puede hacerse cargo de una niña a esta edad.

Casi sin pensarlo se acercó a él y lo abrazo; pocas veces había abrazado al chico antes, pero el pobre se veía tan desolado que su corazón no encontró otra cosa mejor que hacer. Estaba sufriendo, era obvio, y por un momento se pregunto si el verla no le dolería aun mas, después de todo ella había decidido quedarse con su bebe, incluso antes de que Finn supiera la verdad, aunque eso pudiera significar dejar de lado sus sueños de fama y Broadway, Quinn, por otro lado, había mantenido en pie su decisión de dar a su hija en adopción.

Sintió como Noah apretaba su agarre contra ella, como si se estuviera abrazando a un salvavidas y no se separo hasta que un carraspeo llamo su atención.  
Finn estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, observándolos, de brazos cruzados.

-Sera mejor que me valla- le susurro su amigo, dándole un vistazo a su ex-mejor amigo- Nos vemos después, Berry. Adiós, mini-Berry- palmeo suavemente su vientre y se alejó, pasando a lado del chico alto, pero sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

Rachel suspiro. Esto iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con su novio, en realidad solo había una cosa que aclarar: Su amistad con Noah.  
En el trascurso de su embarazo el chico había estado con ella, la había ayudado con las nauseas iniciales, la había acompañado a la primera consulta medica, había sostenido su cabello mientras vomitaba en innumerables ocasiones, había logrado entablar una amistad que Rachel jamás había imaginado poder tener, el y Tina eran como parte de su familia ahora… Desgraciadamente su novio parecía tener ciertos problemas con eso.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

-Hacer que?- prácticamente gruño. Vale, estaba enojado, no hacia falta ser adivino para saberlo.

-Verme así cada vez que estoy con el.

-No sé de que hablas…

-Finn, no te hagas el tonto conmigo por favor. Saber perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando- cruzo sus manos sobre su vientre, debajo de su pecho- No soy Quinn, ok?

-Sé que no eres ella- dios, ni siquiera podía decir su nombre aun- pero eso no cambia lo que el hizo.

-No confías en el.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces confía en mí. Porque por mucho que te ame, no me voy a alejar de Noah. Te guste o no, el esta en mi vida y ahí se va a quedar.

Finn no dijo nada, pero después de un par de minutos suspiro.

-Simplemente no me gusta verlo abrazándote, ok?- se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus largos brazos- Te quiero solo para mi, Rachel Berry. Es tan difícil de entender eso?- sonrió.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La noche de navidad, la última noche que pasaría con sus padres en casa, Finn y su madre cenaron con ellos. La casa Berry estaba hermosamente decorada, con un bello árbol y la chimenea encendida, aun cuando eran judíos; Rachel sabia, gracias a lo que Puck le había comentado, que la navidad era la época favorita de su novio, y si bien ella quería que su hijo amara sus raíces judías, también deseaba que tuviera la oportunidad de compartir la noche buena y las historias de Santa Claus con su padre, sabia que eso era algo que su novio quería también.

Después de la cena los mayores y Finn decidieron hablar en privado, para disgusto de la embarazada, sabia que sus padres no estaban felices de dejarla sola y que necesitaban cruzar algunas palabritas con el padre de su nieto, así que ella termino sentada en el sofá, bebiendo te de manzanilla y viendo la nieve caer desde la ventana.

Un ligero golpecito en su estomago la saco de sus pensamientos.  
Coloco una mano sobre el lugar donde lo sintió y espero… otro golpecito se sintió contra su mano. Sonrió, sabia que él bebe comenzaría a patear pronto, pero jamás se imagino que se sintiera de esta forma, tan maravilloso.

-Decidiste que era hora de jugar, cariño?- susurro a su vientre, frotándolo suavemente.

Escucho pasos de tras de ella y pronto los brazos de Finn se encontraban a su alrededor, se levanto un poco y dejo que el chico se sentara, para después sentarse sobre sus piernas y recargar su espalda en su pecho.

-Tus padres me agradan- rio, pulsando un beso en su cuello.

-Soy increíbles, los mejores padres que pude haber pedido.- sintió la punta de la nariz de su novio recorrer la línea de su cuello a su hombro, de arriba a abajo.- No te olvides que mañana a las 11 tengo sita con el medico.

-Como me voy a olvidar? Por fin podre ver a este pequeñín en vivo y en directo- rio, y aunque Rachel sabia que es un comentario juguetón e inofensivo no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara de la culpa.

Como si él bebe supiera lo que estaba sintiendo patea una vez mas.

-Dame tu mano- le pidió, el chico la miro confundido pero hizo lo que indico- Siente esto- puso su mano donde menos de medio minuto antes ha sentido al bebe patear. En el momento en el que la palma toco completamente el vientre una patadita, más fuerte que las demás, se siento.

Finn retiro su mano casi de inmediato, sorprendido, para volverla a colocar una vez mas esperando sentirlo otra vez… y ahí esta.

-Oh Dios, esta pateando!- susurro, con la voz llena de emoción y de algo mas que Rachel logro distinguir como orgullo, sin dejar de mirar el vientre de su novia. Como puso se bajo del sofá y se hinco, quedando a la altura de la solida redondez que tanto amaba, y puso ambas manos sobre ella- Hola pequeño, soy tu papá- susurro- Te amo mucho, pequeñito- pego el oído a el- Crees que me pueda escuchar?

-Seguramente- murmura, con la voz casi rota.

De inmediato al oírla Finn levanta la cabeza, solo para encontrarse el rostro de su novia inundado de lágrimas y sus ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-Hey nena, no llores…- pide, limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas- Hice algo mal?

-Claro que no!- rio, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrando el rostro en el- Lo siento, es que… amo cuando le hablas así.

-Eso y que estas toda hormonal- bromeo y la chica soltó una carcajada que a él le supo a gloria.- Te amo, Rachel.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**No tengo perdón de Dios, ahora si tarde demasiado en actualizar esta historia y no tengo justificación alguna, solo decir que lo siento y que tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Mis amores, en el siguiente capitulo se sabrá cual es el sexo del bebe, así que quiero que me digan que les gustaría que fuera… Un niño o una niña? Esta en sus manos la decisión!**

**Feliz semana!**


	11. Capítulo X: Cambios, Parte 2

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo X: Cambios, Parte 2.**

"_**La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras…  
Si no por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento."**_

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Rachel suspiro, cerrando la revista sobre el embarazo que había estado tratando de leer durante los últimos 15 minutos y que no lograba hacerlo por que su amado novio no se quedaba quieto.  
El chico movía la pierna constantemente

-Lo siento… estoy emocionado- confeso, apretando su mano.

-Nunca viniste con Quinn?

-Una vez- es raro que el nombre de la rubia se escuche entre ellos pero las veces que pasa (las veces que Rachel llega a mencionarla) el chico desvía el tema rápidamente- Pero es mil veces mejor contigo. Ansiosa?

-Lo estaré si sigues- dejo caer una mano sobre la pierna en movimiento y apretó su rodilla- Respira, de acuerdo? Parece que te vas a desmayar.

Finn asintió, pero realmente no podía. Agradeció que el doctor al que Rachel veía cada mes para sus consultas, el doctor Reed, fuera uno totalmente diferente al que Quinn solía ver, ni siquiera estaban en el mismo edificio o en la misma parte de la ciudad. Pero era el mismo que había atendido a la chica después del susto de las seccionales, así que no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. La ultima vez que había estado sentado en esa sala de espera el temor de perder a Rachel o al bebe se cernía sobre el.

Cuando al fin los hicieron pasar no pudo evitar sentir que todos los miedos volvían a el: Y si les decían que algo estaba mal con él bebe? Y si estaba enfermo? Y si era culpa suya? Y si lo habían lastimado mientras hacían el amor? Se había encargado de ser especialmente delicado y cuidadoso durante las veces que lo habían hecho en ese casi mes que llevaban juntos pero aun así… Tenía miedo. Estaba aterrado.

El doctor Reed los saludo con una sonrisa y pregunto si Rachel había tenido algún malestar después del susto.

-No… a veces me duele la espalda pero solo eso.

Finn frunció el ceño, ella no le había dicho nada de eso.

-Es bastante normal- sonrió el medico, con ese tonito que tienen todos los de su profesión- Eres de estatura pequeña, no estas acostumbrada al nuevo peso de tu cuerpo, y por lo que veo el padre es bastante alto- el quarterback se sonrojo ligeramente- tal vez tu hijo va a heredar la altura del papá.

La verdad, con todo lo que había pasado, no había pensado en eso, vamos ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza, pero ahora que el doctor lo mencionaba no pudo evitar preocuparse un poquito mas, Rachel era realmente bastante pequeña, apenas y lograba pasar como estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, ¿como iba a dar a luz a un bebe que podía ser tan alto como él fue de pequeño?; su madre le había dicho muchas veces que había sido él bebe mas grande de los cuneros cuando nació, ¿podría Rachel con eso?

-Muy bien, Rachel, tu presión es normal y tus niveles de azúcar son estables. Vamos a ver como vamos con el peso.- Rachel hizo una mueca, pero subió a la bascula, Finn sonrió al ver su puchero.- Has subido un kilo y medio desde la ultima vez que nos vimos- frunció el ceño.

-Pasa algo?- se atrevió a preguntar el chico, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

El doctor negó con la cabeza, pero eso no lo tranquilizo.

-Haz estado comiendo bien?- la chica asintió- Rachel, tienes 5 meses de gestación, lo normal es que hubieras aumentado de 5 a 7 kilos, pero solo has aumentado 4, estas por debajo del peso normal. No quiero asustarte, puede ser que sea por que siempre has sido pequeña y delgada o tal vez subirás mas en los próximos meses.- regreso a su escritorio y reviso algunas hojas- Tengo entendido que llevas una dieta vegana y que lo que te voy a sugerir puede interferir con tus principios pero me gustaría que consumieras algunos carbohidratos mas.

-Carbohidratos?- murmuro.

-Carne, leche, huevos- respondió Finn, su novia y el medico lo voltearon a ver interrogativamente.- Es lo que el entrenador de football nos recomienda comer para ganar peso.

-No voy a comer carne- responde tajante.

-Pero podrías intentar los alimentos lácteos. Necesito que para la próxima semana hayas subido dos kilos y medio al menos, por el bien de tu bebe.

Después de eso pasaron a la parte que Finn había estado esperando desde que la enfermera le había dejado oír los latidos del corazón del bebe un mes antes.  
Rachel se recostó en la camilla y levanto su blusa, sin dudarlo tomo su mano y le sonrió, su novia se estremeció cuando el gel frio toco la piel de su estomago; el doctor movió un aparatito sobre su vientre, apretando algunos botones en la pantalla y finalmente sonrió.

-Ahí esta- exclamo, señalando un punto- Ese es su bebe.

Apretó la mano de Rachel entre la suya, con la mirada fija en la pantalla, no era la primera vez que veía un ultrasonido, había ido con Quinn una vez cuando les dijeron que seria una niña, recordaba que esa vez había tenido ganas de llorar, ahora era diferente. Quería llorar, si, pero también quería reír, abrazar a su novia, besarla mil veces, salir a la calle con una foto de la ecografía y mostrársela a cada persona que se pasara cerca de el para decirles "Este es mi bebe".

-La ultima vez no dejo ver si es niño o niña pero hoy esta cooperando bastante bien y lo tengo en posición perfecta… Quieren saber?- ambos adolescentes se voltearon a ver, Rachel realmente quería decir que no, que quería que fuera sorpresa, pero el solo ver los ojos de Finn gritando "Si" rompieron con su voluntad por lo que asintió-Bien, veamos… aquí esta. Parece que en cuatro meses entran una muy sana niña a la que mimar.

Una niña.  
Iban a tener una niña.  
Iba a ser padre de una bebita… y si su hija salía igual de hermosa que la madre se tendría que comprar una escopeta y mandarla a colegios exclusivos de niñas.

-Les voy a imprimir algunas imágenes y a poner esto en un DVD, de acuerdo? Ahora vuelvo.

Rachel asintió, tomando un pañuelo de la caja a su lado y trato de limpiar su vientre pero Finn la detuvo tomando su muñeca, tomo el pañuelo de entre sus dedos y lo paso suavemente sobre la redondez ya muy notoria, quitando los restos del gel amorosamente; al terminar se inclino y pulso un beso sobre el ombligo. El bebe… no, la bebe se movió y pateo suavemente.

Llegaron a casa de Rachel en completo silencio, el por que aun estaba impresionado por la imagen de su hija en la pantalla, ella por que no sabia que decirle.

-¿Como salió todo, chicos? ¿Mi nieto esta bien?- los saludo Hiram al verlos entrar por la puerta.

-Nieta- corrigió la cantante, casi sin voltearlo a ver, guiando a su novio a su habitación.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerro Finn la tomo de la cintura y la hizo girar, ella soltó un gritito por la impresión pero al verlo sonreír se relajo.

-¡Una niña!- soltó una carcajada- ¡Oh Dios, Rachel, vamos a tener una hija!

-Asumiré, por tu reacción espontanea que casi me causa un ataque al corazón, que te alegra la noticia.

-¿Alegrarme? Me encanta!- la coloco una vez mas en el suelo y acaricio su rostro- Te amo tanto- la beso de lleno en los labios mientras una de sus manos viajaba a su vientre- Una niñita, Rach. Vas a darme una bebita.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

A Rachel el despedirse de sus padres le resulto dolorosísima.  
Ambos prometieron volver para cuando su nieta naciera y llamar al menos una vez por semana, llevándose con ellos una copia de la ecografía mas reciente.

Muchas veces antes ya se había quedado sola en casa, pero el saber que esta vez seria permanente le provocaba una profunda tristeza.  
Finn se había ido a casa algunas horas antes para arreglar algunas cosas con su madre pero prometió llamarlas (a ella y a la bebe) poco antes de dormir; decidió esperar su llamada en la cama, pero antes de subir alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Finn?

El chico estaba parado en la misma posición que un mes antes, solo que esta vez sonreía abiertamente.

-Tienes lugar para uno mas?- señalo las maletas a su lado, Rachel solo pudo parpadear- Hable con mi mamá y lo entendió perfectamente, aunque estoy seguro que le hubiera gustado mas que tu te fueras a vivir con nosotros.

-Quieres vivir conmigo?

-Solo si tu quieres- se encogió de hombros y le guiño un ojo- Además tengo que cuidar de mis chicas.- la morena no espero a oír mas, prácticamente salto a sus brazos y lo beso mientras lo escuchaba reír- Con cuidado, nena. Podrías lastimarte.

Pocas horas después los dos descansaban desnudos en la cama, las maletas olvidadas aun junto a la escalera. El quarterback tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre el vientre abultado de su novia, quien le acariciaba el cabello; su bebe pateo y ambos sonrieron.

-Creo que la despertamos- susurro, besando el lugar donde había sentido el golpecito

- Lo siento, princesa. Mami estaba algo… inquieta.

Rachel le dio un manotazo en la nuca, rodando los ojos. Su novio beso una vez mas su vientre para después acomodarse a lado de la chica y envolverla en sus brazos, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro para inhalar su ahora.

Pero no podía dormir, aun estaba aturdido por todo lo que había vivido ese día, saber que tendría una niña con Rachel, hablar con sus suegros para irse a vivir con ella, despedirse de su madre y de su casa de la infancia, y ahora estar ahí, con las dos chicas que mas amaba envueltas en la seguridad de sus brazos.  
Hacia menos de dos meses creía que tendría una hija con Quinn, de la que tendría que separarse para siempre y dejar que otras personas la amaran de la forma que a él le negaban, así que había decidido no encariñarse con ella; nunca la había sentido moverse o patear, jamás había vuelto a ir con la rubia a alguna consulta medica y había borrado de su computadora el video del ultrasonido que les dieron. No estaba listo para ser padre le habían asegurado Quinn, su madre, el profesor Schue, todos en realidad, y él tuvo que aceptarlo y resignarse a dejarla ir… y ahora estaba aquí, con Rachel, preparándose para ser padre de una niña.  
Esta vez nadie le había dicho que no estaba listo, cuando le mostro la imagen a su mamá esta tarde ella solo sonrió, con lagrimas en los ojos, y busco un marco para poner la primer foto de su nieta, nadie le había dicho que no podría quedársela, que tendría que dejarla ir también, y sinceramente si alguien se lo hubiera dicho no lo habría soportado.  
No había luchado por la niña de Quinn, pero por la de Rachel lucharía con uñas y dientes de ser necesario.

No es que no amara a Drezzlie, la bebe de Quinn, es solo que con Rachel todo era diferente. Tal vez por que a Quinn realmente nunca el amo, tal vez por que solo estaba con ella por que era lo que todos esperaban, tal vez por que no podía hacerse a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con ella.  
Le dolía aun, por supuesto, por que se habían burlado de él, por que lo habían hecho perderse los primeros meses del embarazo de la morena, por que lo habían hecho madurar demasiado rápido con una responsabilidad que no era suya… ¿Que hubiera pasado si Quinn no se hubiera enterado de la verdad? Le habría mentido toda su vida, seguramente; habría dado en adopción a la niña sin confesar nunca que no era su hija, y habría tenido que ver a Rachel criar sola a su bebe, o tal vez criarla con Puck (se estremeció de solo pensarlo), y las habría perdido a ambas para siempre.

Ahora seguramente tendría pesadillas.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Despertó a las 3 de la mañana de un salto, efectivamente había tenido una pesadilla, una donde Rachel daba a luz a su bebita pero él no podía ir a su lado por que Quinn lo tenia encadenado a ella y a la sombra de una niña a la que no le podía ver el rostro; había podido oír llorar a la bebe y a su novia llamarlo, estaban las dos solas en esa habitación de hospital, pero por mas quería no lograba soltarse de las cadenas de la ex-animadora.  
El llanto de su bebe le había roto el corazón.

Busco entre las sabanas a su novia, necesitaba abrazarla, sentir a su hija dentro de ella, pero la cama estaba vacía. Se asusto. Como pudo se incorporo en la cama y noto que la luz del pasillo estaba encendida.  
Se levanto y se puso su ropa interior para ir a buscarla, siguió la luz hasta la cocina donde la chica estaba, sentada en la isla, comiendo helado y galletas.

"_Por lo menos no esta vomitando_"- pensó, con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio.  
Durante las noches que había logrado quedarse con ella, ya sea porque sus padres habían tenido que salir a una cena y no querían dejarla sola o por que había logrado colarse a través de la ventana, noto que Rachel se pasaba gran parte de la noche recargada contra el retrete. Le había preocupado mucho por esto pues no recordaba que Quinn vomitara tanto, pero cuando se lo comento a su mamá esta le había asegurado que era normal, que muchas mujeres tenían mas nauseas que otras y que eso no afectaba al bebe.

-Empezamos con los antojos nocturnos?- susurro, acercándose a ella por detrás y besando la coronilla de su cabeza. Una vez mas llevaba su camisa que aun ni con lo que su estomago había crecido dejaba de quedarle enorme.

Rachel sonrió un poco y señalo a su vientre.

-Cúlpala a ella.

-Claro- bromeo, tomando una galleta del montón y sentándose frente a ella. Su novia movió el helado con la cucharilla y mordisqueo una de las galletas- Pasa algo?

-No…

-Rachel, no me mientas- le pidió- Te sientes mal? Te duele algo?- la chica negó- Entonces que pasa?

-De verdad quieres esto?- bajo la mirada, aun jugando con el bote de helado. Finn frunció el ceño- Quiero decir… solo tienes 16 años, Finn. Estas seguro de que quieres ser padre de una niña a esta edad?- el chico apretó la mandíbula pero ella no lo vio- Podrías tener una vida normal, salir con chicas, ir a fiestas, seguir siendo el chico mas popular de la escuela… Tu vida seria mil veces más fácil sin mí y la bebe.

-No la daremos en adopción- gruño- No te dejare, Rachel, y no dejare a mi hija tampoco. Esta niña es tan tuya como mía, no dejare que la des a alguien mas.

-No estaba pensando en eso- admitió.

-Ah no? Entonces?

-Tal vez… no se, tal vez mudarme con mis padres a Chicago sea lo mejor para ti y tu reputación.

-Mi reputación? Rachel, de que diablos estas hablando?- la chica tomo su celular al lado de ella y se lo paso. Era un mensaje de Tina.

"Jacob publico en su blog que él bebe de Quinn es de Puck y el tuyo de Finn. Lo siento"

Finn regreso su vista a la morena, quien seguía sin verlo, frente a un bote de helado prácticamente hecho agua ya. Suspiro, se levanto de la silla y camino hasta ella, se inclino a su oído y susurro.

-Me da gusto que lo sepan, no es como si no se fueran a enterar de todas formas. No voy a negar que tendremos un bebe juntos, es mía y podría gritarlo en plena cafetería si quieres.

-Tu reputación estará por los suelos…

-Tendré algo mejor a cambio, amor- coloco su mano en su vientre y lo froto en forma circular- Las tendré a ustedes.

-Sera suficiente para ti?- vio las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas- Una niña y yo…

-Escúchame bien, Rachel, por que es la ultima vez que diré esto y quiero que lo entiendas, ok? No me importa lo que ellos digan o piensen, te amo y amo a mi hija, y no las voy a dejar nunca- levanto su rostro y su corazón se estrujo al verla tan vulnerable. Paso sus pulgares por las mojadas mejillas y limpio las gotas- Odio verte llorar.

No resistió mas y se abrazó al pecho de su novio, llorando, el froto su espalda, sintiendo a su hija dar una tormenta dentro del vientre de su mamá.

-Hormonas o no, no quiero verte llorar, por favor- la sintió asentir contra su pecho- Además tantas lagrimas pueden hacerle daño a nuestra bebe- Rachel se soltó a reír- Que?

-Te has dado cuenta que en todo el día no has podido parar de decir "nuestra bebe" o "nuestra niña", siempre recalcando que será niña?

-Y?- se separo un poco para poder verla.

-Nada, es lindo…-se encogió de hombros- No creí que quisieras una niña. La mayoría de los hombres quieren que su primer hijo sea varón.

-Por que querría a un niño teniendo a mi pequeña princesa?- se hinco, quedando a la altura de su vientre, algo que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre- Esta bebe es mi bebe, mi niña, nuestra niña. Tú y ella son lo más importante para mí, además de mi mamá. No me mal interpretes, si hubiera sido un niño lo habría amado igual y sé que cuando tengamos un niño lo amare con la misma intensidad con la que la amo a ella, es solo que junto ahora no puedo imaginarme algo mejor que tener a mi princesa en mis brazos- la bebe soltó una patadita- Lo vez? Ella esta de acuerdo conmigo.

-Oh cielos, tengo que irme haciendo a la idea de que tendré a una niña de papá, verdad?

-Esperabas algo diferente?

-Entre tu, mis padres, tu mamá y Tina van a malcriar a esta niña.

-Oh vamos, no actúes como si no la fueras a consentir también.

Rachel rodo los ojos pero sabia que tenia razón, iba a llenar a su niña de todo el amor que pudiera darle. Ella y Finn serian unos buenos padres, los mejores si fuera posible, su hija lo merecía.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Año nuevo pasó sin mayor complicación a lado de la mamá de Finn, ignorando el hecho de que la mayor parte de las noches se la pasaba o en el baño o en la cocina comiendo helado y galletas, claro esta. Era raro pero gracias a eso su novio y ella habían creado una nueva tradición, pues ya fuera en el baño o en la cocina, él siempre le hacia compañía. El quarterback bromeaba diciendo que el que subiría de peso por tantos postres de madrugada seria el dado que ella todo lo vomitaba.

Tina y Puck se reían de ella, diciendo que ya parecían un viejo matrimonio, el trabajando en las mañanas, ella haciendo las labores de la casa, teniendo la comida lista para cuando el llegara, para después pasar toda la tarde juntos recostados en el sofá, ya fuera viendo alguna película o incluso algún partido del que ella no entendía ni media palabra.

Pronto el primer día de clases llego.  
Sobra decir que desde el momento en el que pusieron un pie en la escuela todos los voltearon a ver, siempre siguiendo la misma ruta: Primero viéndolo a él, después a ella, luego a su vientre y por ultimo a sus manos entrelazadas.

Puck y Quinn también llegaron en el mismo auto, pero ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

"_Vaya complejo de Buda que me cargare"-_ pensó Rachel, mientras Tina, Mercedes y Kurt tenían sus manos en su estomago tratando de sentir a la bebe patear. Solo había bastado que le susurrara a su amiga que su hija ya se dejaba sentir para que los tres se hubieran pegado a su vientre y no la hubieran soltado en los 20 minutos que llevaban en la sala de coro.  
Busco con la mirada a Finn, y al encontrarlo, sentado a lado del piano mientras hablaba con Mike y Artie, noto que la estaba viendo y que se reía.

"_Fanfarrón"-_rodo los ojos.

Al parecer su novio noto su enfado pues se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

-No pateara- les aseguro- Nuestra bebe es noctumbula.

-Noctambula- corrigió, tomando su mano y alejándose de sus amigos. Finn beso su frente y sonrió.

-Es lo mismo, nena.

-Oh, ustedes son tan tiernos- bromeo Tina

Rachel rodo los ojos y volvió a sentarse, pero pudo ver perfectamente como su novio sonreía a lo dicho por la asiática. Quinn entro en ese momento, pisando fuerte y con la frente en alto, seguida de Puck, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ahora vuelvo- antes de que Finn pudiera protestar la chica se alejó de él y camino hacia el residente badass de la escuela.

-Berry- saludo el chico, inclinando la cabeza.

Finn los observo platicar y sonreír, con el ceño fruncido. No quería admitirlo pero, de cierta forma, extrañaba a su amigo, Puckerman era un buen amigo cuando quería serlo, desde los 6 años había estado ahí para el… pero entonces durmió con su ex-novia y ahora parecía ser el mejor amigo de su actual novia.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludo el Sr. Schue al llegar, dejando unas partituras en el piano, mientras todos ocupaban sus lugares- Me da gusto volver a verlos. Y como saben es hora de comenzar a prepararnos para las regionales.

Finn tomo la mano de Rachel cuando volvió a sentarse a su lado y ella sonrió…  
Se sentía bien estar de vuelta.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Wow, han pasado exactamente 5 dias desde que actualice esta historia y ya estoy otra vez aquí, ahora si no se pueden quejar, no? Esperemos seguir asi por que definitivamente estoy decidida a terminar esta historia antes de que la temporada 4 de Glee empiece… después del enorme dolor que me causo el final de la 3. Llore por casi una hora después de verlo.  
Pero mientras vemos lo que RIB decide hacer con nuestra parejita me consolare escribiendo este fic y viendo los capítulos de las 3 temporadas otra vez. Hasta el momento voy en "Hell-O" de la primera… **

**Niñas, como las quiero tanto les voy a dar un adelanto del próximo capitulo: **

-Amor, llevas 3 días diciendo nombres al azar. Que mosca te ha picado?

-En 3 meses nuestra niña nacerá, Rach. Ella estará aquí en 3 meses, te das cuenta de eso? Y aun no tenemos un nombre para ella o un cuarto…

-El cuarto lo decoraremos hoy- le recordó.

-Aun no tenemos un nombre para ella- repitió, como si la declaración anterior no hubiera significado nada, mientras entraban al auditorio.

Saludaron a sus compañeros y ocuparon lugar en la primera fila, una vez mas Puck y Quinn discutían en la parte de atrás.

-Mandy- sugirió después de unos minutos.

-No.

-Melina.

-Nop.

-Miranda?

-Sal de la letra "M"!- rio.

**El capitulo se llamara: Deja ir tu enojo.  
NO DIRE MAS!**

**Feliz semana!**


	12. Capítulo XI: Deja ir tu enojo

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XI: Deja ir tu enojo.**

"_**El enojo no es mas que una forma cobarde de tristeza.  
Es mucho mas fácil enojarse con alguien que aceptar que estas herido."**_

Rachel se movió una vez mas, tratando de acomodarse en la silla, y suspiro fastidiada.  
Cumplidos ya los 6 meses de embarazo, con su vientre del tamaño de una sandia, sintiéndose un balón andante sin importar todas las veces que su novio le aseguraba que estaba hermosa, y con la espalda matándola de dolor, cada día era un sufrimiento. Ella era pequeña, como el doctor le había dicho ya, no estaba acostumbrada a cargar tanto peso; solo había logrado subir dos kilos de los dos y medio que el doctor le había aconsejado, pero eso solo había servido para que Finn la convenciera de empezar a consumir lácteos, había refunfuñado bastante y obviamente iba contra sus principios pero acepto hacerlo por el bien de su bebe, quería que naciera fuerte y sana.

Volteo a ver el reloj de la pared una vez más. Faltaban 10 minutos aun para que la clase finalizara, pero aun tenia que permanecer en Glee.  
Volvió a removerse y Finn la volteo a ver, confundido; sacudió la cabeza para que no se preocupara… pero menos de un minuto después volvió a moverse, y para colmo la bebe pateo.

"_Vale, cariño_- pensó, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre- _Tenemos que poner algo en claro. Te amo y adoro sentirte, pero ya de por si te mueves mucho durante la noche, no podrías calmarte un poco durante el día para que pueda prestar atención en clases? Créeme, yo también quiero irme a casa ya y acurrucarme en la cama para que puedas patear y moverte tanto como quieras pero tengo un promedio que mantener si quiero poder darte un buen futuro, vale?"_- como si ignorara su discurso anterior una muy fuerte patada la sorprendió- _"Necia desde pequeña" _

Por fin el timbre sonó, guardo sus cosas lo mas rápido que su estado se lo permitió solo para que su novio tomara su mochila después y de la colgara al hombro, ignorando sus protestas, desde que volvieron a la escuela casi no la dejaba cargar nada, sin importar que fuera, y en cada coreografía del club no la perdía de vista, de hecho era tanta su paranoia que termino hablando con el profesor para ser su pareja en cada baile.

-Estas bien?- pregunto, ayudándola a levantarse- No dejaste de moverte.

-Tu hija se puso a jugar una vez mas- suspiro y de inmediato noto la sonrisa socarrona de su novio- Claro, búrlate. Como no eres tu quien sufre…

-Te duele? Que tan fuerte es el dolor? Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-Finn, tranquilízate- le acaricio la mejilla- Me duele la espalda, pero es normal. Enserio, tienes que tranquilizarte o te dará un ataque… o harás que a mi me de un ataque.

-Lo siento.- sonrió tímidamente para después besarle la frente.

-Más vale que sea verdad… Mira que si estoy como ballena es por tu culpa.

-Ok, primero: No eres una ballena, estas hermosa. Y segundo: No oí que te quejaras mucho mientras la hacíamos, o si?

-Finn!. Golpeo su brazo y lo empujo- Dios, eres incorregible!

Camino hasta la puerta, pero el la alcanzo rápidamente, tomándole la mano. Sonrió, Finn, el chico que siempre se había preocupado por su reputación, por ser popular, estaba caminando con ella de la mano, mostrándoles a todos que se amaban y que pronto serian padres.

-Melissa- le oyó decir y volteo a verlo sin entender- Para la bebe. Melissa Hudson.

-Amor, llevas 3 días diciendo nombres al azar. Que mosca te ha picado?

-En 3 meses nuestra niña nacerá, Rach. Ella estará aquí en 3 meses, te das cuenta de eso? Y aun no tenemos un nombre para ella o un cuarto…

-El cuarto lo decoraremos hoy- le recordó.

-Aun no tenemos un nombre para ella- repitió, como si la declaración anterior no hubiera significado nada, mientras entraban al auditorio.

Saludaron a sus compañeros y ocuparon lugar en la primera fila, una vez mas Puck y Quinn discutían en la parte de atrás.

-Mandy- sugirió después de unos minutos.

-No.

-Melina.

-Nop.

-Miranda?

-Sal de la letra "M"!- rio.

-Ok, ok… que tal Nina?

-Iras diciéndolos por abecedario… uff- se inclino un poco sobre si misma, frotando su estomago.

-Sigue pateando?

Asintió.

-Deportista como el padre.

-Esperabas otra cosa?- bromeo, guiñándole un ojo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El baterista sonrió al ver a su novia vestida con unos shorts de mezclilla, que le llegaban a medio muslo, y una blusa de tirantes ajustada en su vientre, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta pero con algunos mechones sueltos y enmarcando su rostro.  
Habían decidido que la habitación de invitados se convertiría en la de su hija y la que era de sus padres seria ahora la de invitados.

-Segura que el quieres que el cuarto sea morado?- ella asintió- No se supone que si es una niña tendría que ser rosa?

-Eso es sexista- rodo los ojos- Quiero que tenga un color pastel, así que era morado o amarillo y estoy segura de que no quieres que a tu hija en una habitación tan amarilla como la mía, o si?- negó con la cabeza rápidamente- Hablando de eso, que te parece si aprovechamos para pintar también nuestra habitación esta semana?

-Nuestra?

-Bueno, ahora vives conmigo, no? También es tu habitación.

Sonrió, camino hasta ella y la beso.  
Cada vez que decía cosas como esa o que hablaba de su vida en conjunto, como una sola, su corazón latía mas rápido que nunca y sentía que no podría amarla mas de lo que lo hacia en ese momento.

-Ok, recuerda no esforzarte demasiado, de acuerdo?- ella asintió mientras metía la brocha en el bote de pintura- No te subas a la escalera, ok?- asintió otra vez- No cargues en bote, deja que eso lo haga yo- suspiro y se levanto con brocha en mano- De hecho, por que no te sientas y dejas que yo pinte?

Ok, eso fue todo.  
Generalmente amaba cuando Finn la protegía, pero esto ya pasaba el límite entre protección y obsesión, la trataba como a una invalida!  
Negándose a escuchar mas, agito la brocha y le pinto la mejilla, su novio la volteo a ver sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ahora tendrás que pagar por eso- bromeo. Con un rápido movimiento tomo la brocha y mancho su hombro derecho- Listo, ya esta bien, ahora siéntate y descansa, déjame hacer el trabajo pesado a mi.

Bufo, volvió a tomar la brocha y le pinto el cuello de un manotazo.

-No…-le mancho la otra mejilla al mismo tiempo que hablaba-… estoy…- le mancho la quijada- …enferma…- remato, dando un brochazo en su brazo- Deja de tratarme como si me fuera a romper.

-En ese caso…-antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tomo del brazo y la pego a la pared, quitándole una vez mas la brocha en el proceso.- Me pregunto como te veras con el cabello morado, nena?

-No te atreverías- al verlo sonreír de lado y pegarse más a ella jadeo- oh vamos, no te aprovecharías de una chica embarazada, verdad?- Su novio solo sonrió más; viéndose acorralada solo se le ocurrió algo: lo jalo y lo beso.

Casi al instante el baterista dejo caer el "arma" y le rodeo la cintura con ambos brazos, lentamente bajo de sus labios a su cuello y lo mordió, deleitándose con el sonido del gemido que escapo de los labios de la chica.  
Recordaba vagamente a Puck contarle una vez que el sonido de los gemidos de una mujer provocados por el eran lo que mas lo excitaba aunque realmente nunca lo había entendido, tal vez por que nunca había logrado que una chica gimiera principalmente por que su única novia había sido Quinn y la chica jamás hacia esa clase de sonidos cuando la besaba por considerarlos poco femeninos, pero ahora al escuchar a Rachel gemir se daba cuenta de que el fullback tenia razón.  
Amaba hacer gemir a Rachel, casi tanto como amaba besarla y hacerle el amor. Provocaba algo en el que aun no podía describir con palabras, pero era como todo su cuerpo respondiera a ese simple sonido.

Se pego mas a ella, le encantaba hacer eso también, era como si las sintiera a ambas –a ella y a la bebe-, como si disfrutaba de sus dos amores al mismo tiempo.  
Rachel arqueo la espalda y metió sus suaves manos en su camiseta.

-Finn…la… la habitación…-trato de recordarle pero los labios del chico aprisionaron los suyos una vez mas.

-Puede esperar.- Fue su única excusa.

Apenas les dio tiempo de llegar a su recamara antes de que ya estuvieran desnudos, amándose, besando cada pedacito de piel, acariciando cada rincón de sus cuerpos que ya conocían de memoria, tocando, mordiendo…

-A este paso nunca terminaremos- rio Finn, algunos minutos después que ambos habían alcanzado el clímax juntos, mientras se abrazaban aun desnudos sobre la cama. Rachel se pego mas a él, casi subiéndose encima de el una vez mas, el chico la ayudo, empujándola suavemente por la espalda, pero se paralizo al oírla gemir- Oh Dios, te lastime?

-No tu- aseguro- Tu hija.

Suspiro aliviado y se inclino hasta el vientre, recostando a su novia de espaldas.

-Bebe, sé que tienes muchas ganas de jugar, pero tienes que calmarte un poco por el bien de mamá, si? Detén un rato el partido de football, quieres?- apretó un beso justo debajo del ombligo, donde había visto como se formaba un pequeño bache –la chica le había explicado que era el pie de la bebe presionándose contra su piel desde adentro-.

Pego un oído a la barriga y empezó a cantar en voz baja:

_-I came home in the middle of the night  
my father says, "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Well, Daddy dear, you're still number one  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they..._

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
my mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Well, mother dear,  
we're not the fortunate ones  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they...

That's all they really want...  
Those girls, they wanna have fun…

Lentamente sintió como la bebe dejo de moverse, hasta que ya no sentía nada.

-Lo vez? Ya se…- pero dejo de hablar al ver que la próxima madre ya estaba dormida también. Sonriendo, se levanto de la cama, se puso sus boxers y tapo a su novia con las sabanas, para después besar su frente- Descansa, nena.

Regreso a la recamara que seria de su hija y comenzó a pintar.  
Cuando Rachel despertó, casi 3 horas después, la habitación ya estaba casi terminada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Lana?- la morena negó con la cabeza, su novio nuevamente estaba tratando de encontrar un nombre. Esta vez parecía estar enfocado en la letra "L".- Lucia?

-Finn!

-Lorelan?- obviamente el chico la estaba ignorando.

-Ok, escucha esto- le tomo las manos- Escoge un nombre, el que mas te guste. Yo escogeré otro y después veremos cual nos gusta mas, ok?- el asintió.

Estaban en la sala de coro esperando a que el Sr. Schue volviera de la dirección y, como era de esperarse, el salón era un completo revuelo, con Mike, Matt, Santana y Brittany bailando, Tina sentada en el regazo de Artie mientras daban vueltas, Puck tocando la guitarra y Quinn, Kurt y Mercedes platicando al fondo.

Finn le dio su papel y acepto el suyo. Los abrieron al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa y…

-No llamaremos a nuestra hija Madeleine.

-Bueno, pues es mejor que Fanny- alego el- De donde sacaste Fanny para empezar?

-Funny Girl, el musical- rodo los ojos, obviamente su novio no había estado prestando atención a la película cuando la vieron.

-Por lo visto esto no funciono. Porque no pedimos ayuda?

-A quien?

-A los futuros padrinos- sonrió. A pesar de que Rachel era judía había accedido a que su hija tuviera padrinos, por si algo les pasaba a ella y Finn y sus padres ya no estaban, así su hija siempre tendría alguien a quien recurrir.- Ya habíamos acordado que Tina seria la madrina, no?- la cantante asintió, sabia que nadie cuidaría mas de su bebe que la asiática, era como su hermana ahora, la quería como tal- Y bueno, había pensado que el padrino podría ser el Sr. Schue, ya sabes lo mucho que ha significado para mi su orientación desde que me uní al club, o…

-Noah- murmuro ella.

El rostro de su novio se contrajo, su mandíbula se tenso y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños sobre sus rodillas.

-Que?

-Que me gustaría que Noah fuera el padrino de mi bebe.

-Primero: Es nuestra bebe.- casi gruño- Y segundo: De ninguna maldita forma voy a dejar que Puckerman sea el padrino. Durmió con mi novia y la embarazo!

Rachel suspiro, ya sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil mucho antes de sacar a relucir el tema, pero tenían que aclararlo antes de que todo se saliera de control otra vez.

-Finn, cuando más necesite de un amigo Noah estuvo ahí, incluso cuando jamás habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras sin que yo terminara llena de granizado. Sé que tu no lo entiendes y también sé que aun sigues enojado con el, pero esto no es sobre ti o sobre mi, si no sobre ella- puso una mano en la sima de su vientre.

El quarterback cerro los ojos, se Pareto el puente de la nariz y gruño.

-No será el, Rachel. Fin de la historia. Si le tolero es solo por Glee pero no lo quiero cerca de mi vida, de la tuya o de la de mi hija.

-Es mi amigo…

-Hasta hace 6 meses era el encargado de hacer tu vida imposible- le recordó.

-La gente cambia.

-El no. Es un maldito traidor y siempre lo será. Gente como el no cambia nunca.

-De acuerdo, has lo que quieras- se levanto (con un poco de esfuerzo, la verdad) y noto como algunos voltearon a verla. "Perfecto, otro chisme del que puedan hablar" pensó con sarcasmo- Tu tienes tu opinión, yo tengo la mía. Solo espero que te des cuenta de que no puedes seguir así… no podemos seguir así.- Susurro- Aun estas resentido y lo entiendo, de verdad; pero te recuerdo que si bien Quinn te fue infiel, tu también se lo fuiste a ella. Te oculto que el bebe era de Noah, pero yo te oculte que este era tuyo. Estas enfadado con Noah por no decírtelo, pero el solo trataba de proteger a Quinn.

-No entiendes…

-No te estoy diciendo que no debes estar enojado, pero lo que tú sientes no es enojo, es ira, y eso envenena el alma. Y mientras sientas eso no podrás avanzar, ni conmigo ni con nadie.- tomo un respiro profundo, esto le estaba doliendo- Te amo, Finn… pero no puedo quedarme estancada contigo en tu ira. Lo siento, no quiero vivir con eso cada día.

-Espera, estas… estas rompiendo conmigo?- su corazón se estrujo al ver el rostro del chico, tan asustado y dolido.

A este punto era obvio que ya todos prestaban atención al debate de la pareja, Rachel lo noto y solo pudo volver a suspirar, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.  
Observo por última vez a Finn y dio media vuelta.

-A donde vas?- la siguió hasta la puerta y tomo su brazo para retenerla pero ella lo sacudió.

-Necesito estar sola ahora- no lo volteo a ver, sabia que si lo hacia rompería a llorar y no podía permitirse eso- Por favor, solo… Dame espacio.

Las otras 10 personas en el salón observaron a la morena embarazada salir y al baterista quedarse parado ahí, sin saber que hacer.  
Tina y Puck se voltearon a ver y asintieron al mismo tiempo, dejaron todo de lado y sin despedirse de nadie salieron tras la chica, su amiga los necesitaba ahora.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La encontraron sentada en las gradas del campo de football.  
Tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas y una mano se posaba suavemente en su vientre donde su hija pateaba incansablemente.

-Berry- alzo la vista al oír la voz de su amigo. Ambos caminaron hasta ella y se sentaron a su lado- Si sirve de algo, Finn es un idiota.

Soltó una risa seca que no le llego a los ojos y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Tiene razón, Rach- la consoló Tina, abrazándola y frotando su espalda.

-Es el padre de mi bebe…

-Y un idiota también- dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que soltaran una pequeña carcajada pero su amiga no los imito.

-Tina- la gótica volteo a ver al mohicano y entendió el mensaje. Silenciosamente se levanto, apretó el hombro de Rachel de forma cariñosa y bajo de las gradas, alejándose un poco para no oír- Ok, ahora si, Berry, tu y yo vamos a aclarar un par de puntos. Que diablos fue lo que inicio todo eso en la sala de coro?- no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro.- Fue por mí, no?

-No… fue por el. El y su ira.

-Ira contra mí.

-Contra lo que paso con Quinn y su bebe.

-Cosa que yo provoque.

-Quieres parar?- lo volteo a ver- Estoy harta de esto. Ya tengo suficiente con Finn, no empieces tu también.- soltó un suspiro entre cortado y volvió su vista al frente- A veces me pregunto… y si nada de esto hubiera pasado?- el chico alzo una ceja, sin entender- Y si yo no hubiera quedado embarazada? Y si Quinn y tu no se hubieran acostado?

-Pero paso. No empieces a dudar de lo que tú y Finn tienen.

-Y que tenemos, Noah? Dime por que en este momento ya no lo se.- cerro los ojos- Lo amo… pero no puedo competir con el fantasma de Quinn.

-No tienes que competir- le aseguro- Él te quiere, quiere estar contigo, Quinn es el pasado y…

-Sabes que ni siquiera puede decir su nombre?- lo interrumpió- No puede, no lo hace, y cada vez que lo escucha se estremece y aprieta los puños. No puede ni siquiera mirarla. Por meses he estado poniendo todo esto detrás de mí por que estaba tan feliz de tenerlo a mi lado, sabes? Lo tenia todo: A el, a mi hija, a Tina, a ti… pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez él no la ha superado. Tal vez aun la ama.

-Esta contigo.

-Eso no garantiza que me ame, Noah. Y si solo esta conmigo por la bebe? Él siempre ha querido ser un buen padre, tal vez se siente comprometido por eso.

-No puedes pensar así, no es saludable, no esta bien.

-Nada de esto esta bien!- alego- ¡Que el y yo nos hayamos acostado ese día no esta bien!  
¡Que tú y Quinn lo dañaran no esta bien! ¡Que haya saltado tan pronto a una relación conmigo después de terminar con ella no esta bien! Nada esta bien…y ya no quiero sentirme así.

-Así como?

-Como el premio de consolación. No la puede tener a ella, entonces me tiene a mí. No puede tener a su bebe, entonces tiene a la mía.- sollozo una vez mas.

-Esto no es por mi, verdad? Es por Quinn.

-Siempre va a ser ella, siempre lo fue- se paso la mano por el cabello una vez mas.- Me siento usada, Noah… Dios, fui tan estúpida. Yo estaba ahí cuando ella no, así que tomo lo que pudo.

-Basta!- El tono de su voz sorprendió a la morena, haciéndola saltar ligeramente y voltear a verlo confundida- Enserio, basta. Deja de hablar así, de pensar así. Me conoces y sabes que no soy muy bueno con todo eso de las emociones pero incluso yo puedo ver que el gigante muere de amor por ti. Sin ti es como si estuviera perdido, cada vez que no estas a su lado te busca con la mirada y no deja de mover las manos hasta que sostiene una de las tuyas. Te ama, ok!- soltó un gruñido- Antes de que supiera que Quinn estaba embarazada él me dijo que terminaría con ella. Dijo que no podía sacarte de su cabeza, que quería estar contigo. Así que no, no eres el premio de consolación. Quinn lo fue. No podía tenerte y se tuvo que conformar con ella.- la chica volvió a sollozar- Mira, puedes dudar de muchas cosas, Rachel, pero no dudes de esto; no dudes de lo que Finn siente por ti, no dudes de lo que tienen.

-Eres el mejor amigo que podría haber pedido, sabes?- Puck soltó una carcajada seca.

-Te aseguro que Hudson no piensa así.

-Cometiste un error, todos lo hacemos. Nadie es perfecto, ninguno de nosotros, cometemos errores, nos equivocamos, fallamos todo el tiempo, pero eso es lo que nos hace humanos. Y para mí, Noah Puckerman, eres el mejor amigo del mundo. Nunca dudes de eso.-sonrió suavemente- Me siento muy afortunada de tenerte en mi vida, quiero algún día poder tomar a mi hija y decirle "La primera persona que supo de ti fue tu tío Noah" y ella será tan afortunada como yo de tenerte en su vida. Eres un gran chico y llegaras a ser un increíble hombre y me sentiré muy orgullosa de ver como lo logras y de saber que fue la primera en conocer al verdadero Noah, no al tipo rudo que tratas de mostrar a los demás, si no al maravilloso ser que en verdad eres. Te quiero mucho…

Antes de que se diera cuenta el chico ya la tenia entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Yo también te quiero, Berry…

Rachel sonrió, no era nada fácil para el chico abrir su corazón pero lo estaba haciendo con ella, disfrutaría de eso. Y ahí supo, más que nunca, que Finn estaba equivocado. Noah si había cambiado… solo esperaba que el padre de su hija fuera capas de ver eso por si mismo.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa.

-No quiero ir- se quejo, haciendo un puchero mientras bajaban las gradas- El estará ahí, vive conmigo.

-Entonces pasaras la noche conmigo- intervino Tina, que había oído la ultima parte- Sera una fiesta de pijamas!

Puck sonrió al ver a Rachel sonreír también.  
Lo cierto es que lo que había dicho en las gradas era verdad, quería mucho a Rachel y quería que ella fuera feliz, él iba a asegurarse de que fuera feliz… aunque tuviera que patear el trasero de su ex-mejor amigo en el proceso.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Hudson!

Finn salto sorprendido por el grito en los vestidores.  
Había estado marcando el número de Rachel desde que dejo Glee sin recibir respuesta alguna por lo que no noto que Puck acababa de entrar hasta que lo oyó gritar su nombre.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Vete al infierno- gruño. Todo era culpa suya, por él había sido la pelea con Rachel, y ahora el muy idiota se le ponía en frente.

-En el infierno te voy a poner si no me escuchas- El quarterback rodo los ojos, jalo su mochila y se dispuso a salir de los vestuarios- Es acerca de Rachel.

Como por arte de magia el chico dejo de caminar y se giro para verlo una vez más.

-Le paso algo? Esta bien? Es la bebe?

-Tranquilo, la bebe esta bien. Rachel no tanto y es tu culpa.

-Eres un idiota.

-Si, lo soy, no tengo por que negarlo, pero hasta yo puedo ver que la estas cagando. Sabes donde pase la última hora? En las gradas viendo a Rachel llorar por ti. Sabes todo lo que esta sintiendo? Se siente mal, Finn. Se siente usada.

-Usada?

-Cree que estas con ella solo por tu hija y por qué no tienes a Quinn. Se siente como el premio de consolación.

Abrió la boca, sorprendido. Rachel no podía pensar eso… o si?

-Esta teniendo dudas acerca de lo que sientes por ella y lo que sientes por Quinn- siguió, solo para ver como el chico se estremecía ligeramente al oír el nombre de la rubia- Tenia razón! Su nombre si te altera! Eso es lo que mas le asusta, sabes? Que aun ames a Quinn…

-Amar? Jamás ame a Quinn, Puck- confeso- Pensé que lo hice pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo fue… Lo que siento por Rachel, eso si es amor.

-Bueno, pues de alguna forma ella esta convenida de todo lo contrario y tienes que hacer algo.- se encogió de hombros- Se que me odias y que tal vez lo hagas por el resto de tu vida pero Rachel es alguien muy importante para mi. Lastímala y te rompo la cara- el mohikano se dispuso a salir pero se detuvo y volvió a encararlo- Y no la esperes esta noche, se va a quedar con Tina.

-Espera!- lo llamo cuando este ya estaba por salir por la puerta una vez mas- Creo que necesito tu ayuda… por Rachel.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores por que esta semana inicio mis exámenes finales, asi que no creo tener tiempo ni de tocar la computadora. No creo ser capas de actualizar la próxima semana, pero les prometo que hare todo lo posible.**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: Actos de perdón y amor.**

**Feliz semana!**


	13. Capítulo XII: Actos de perdón y amor

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XII: Actos de perdón y amor.**

"_**Porque al final nadie pierde o triunfa,  
las historias comienzan una y otra vez con perdón y amor..."**_

-De verdad no quiero estar aquí- Gimió Rachel, por tercera vez en menos de 10 minutos.

Tina, sentada a su lado en la sala de coro, frunció el ceño (también por tercera vez en 10 minutos).

-Pero te encanta Glee- protesto.

Le había costado mucho convencer a su amiga de asistir al ensayo ese día, era obvio que la pobre solo quería ir a casa y dormir… o llorar, que era lo que mas había hecho la noche anterior. Y ese día en clases había sido peor, la chica apenas había dicho palabra y cada vez que se cruzaba con Finn daba media vuelta y se alejaba lo más rápido que pudiera sin importarle que el chico la estuviera llamando.

-Hoy solo quiero irme. La bebe ha estado pateando mucho, casi no me dejo dormir anoche.

-Tal vez extraña a su papi- comento Santana, sentada dos filas detrás de ellas, viéndose las uñas.

La asiática la fulmino con la mirada pero la latina ni se inmuto; gracias a los cielos en ese momento entraron Finn, Puck y Artie, seguidos del Sr. Schue, y Tina al fin pudo suspirar, no creía poder seguir reteniendo a la diva por más tiempo.

-Ok, chicos, Finn tiene algo que decir así que vamos a escucharlo- volteo a ver al quarterback y asintió- Adelante, Finn.

-No soy bueno con las palabras pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que me entiendas- empezó el chico, con la vista directamente clavada en Rachel, quien se aferro a la mano de su amiga, mientras Puck y Artie tomaban las guitarras y se sentaban cerca del piano- Te he hecho daño antes, he cometido errores, he hecho muchas estupideces, y a pesar de todo aquí estamos… Prometí no volver a herirte pero sé que ayer lo hice… Y tenías razón.- suspiro, pasándose una mano por el cabello- Esto no es sobre mí o sobre Puck, si no sobre sobre ti y nuestra hija. Te lo he dicho antes pero es como si no me escucharas realmente: Te amo, vale? Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie. Tú eres mi primer amor y quiero que seas el último. Quiero una vida a tu lado, con nuestra pequeña. Eso es lo único que de verdad quiero y lamento si alguna vez creíste que no era así. Estos últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, cada día me despierto con una sonrisa por que se estarás a mi lado en cuanto abra los ojos y eso, Rachel, es la mejor cosa en el mundo para mi.

Los dos chicos detrás de él comenzaron a rasgar las cuerdas de sus guitarras y Finn tomo asiento en uno de los bancos.

_-Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day_

I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cos I know you'll be there

Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

I never worry if it's raining outside  
Cos in here with you girl the sun always shines

Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day

Good morning beautiful, it's a beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful, good morning  
Good morning beautiful, what a beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful

Para cuando la canción termino Rachel tenía el rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas.  
Su novio se acercó a ella y se arrodillo en frente, era increíble que aun en esa posición fuera más alto que ella. Suavemente coloco una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en su mejilla, secándole algunas lagrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, nena- susurro.

Sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo. Había pasado casi 24 horas lejos de él y cada minuto había sido una tortura.

-Voy a vomitar de tanta miel- oyó claramente a Santana pero la ignoro, ni siquiera ella podría arruinar su momento.

-Quieres salir de aquí? Realmente aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar- ella simplemente asintió. La ayudo a levantarse, tomo su mochila y la guio a la puerta, asintiendo al maestro de español en el camino, quien solo sonrió.

Terminaron sentados en el auditorio, el lugar donde su historia había comenzado, donde habían engendrado a su hija, donde habían demostrado su amor por el otro por primera vez.

-Hable con Puck- admitió y la chica solo asintió-No eres un premio de consolación- susurro después de algunos minutos de silencio.- No quiero que creas eso, por que no hay nada mas lejos de la verdad. Eres mi primera opción, Rach. Iba a terminar con Quinn antes de saber que estaba embarazada, quería estar contigo…

-Ya se, me dijo Noah…

-Y no la amo.- sonrió un poco- Nunca lo hice en realidad, estaba con ella por que es lo que todos esperaban, nada mas. Lo que dije en la sala de coro es cierto, tú eres mi primer amor, el único.

-Pero Quinn…

-Quinn es una herida aun abierta, sabes? Pero no por que haya traicionado el cariño que pudiera tenerle… es por el bebe. La amaba- susurro, viendo al suelo- Y no es que no ame a nuestra pequeña, tu sabes que la adoro con todo el corazón y que ya no puedo esperar para conocerla, pero con Drezzlie siempre fue todo tan confuso, y no lo entiendo pro que sé que de igual forma nunca iba a llegar a tenerla conmigo para siempre, que tendría que verla irse con alguien mas, pero… duele, sabes? Duele mucho.

-De verdad la querías, lo entiendo. Era tu hija aunque no llevara tu sangre, tu no lo sabias.

-No es solo eso. La culpo, a Quinn, no a su hija. Culpo a Quinn por que por ella no pude estar contigo cuando sé que me necesitaste, por que aunque no me lo digas lo puedo ver. Cuantas noches pasaste sola en el baño? Cuantas veces fuiste al medico sin mi? Yo debería de haber estado contigo, no Puck o Tina. La odio por eso.

-Y a mi? Me odias a mí por no decirte la verdad?

-Nunca- sonrió- Entiendo bien por qué lo hiciste… no me gusta pero lo entiendo. Me ayudaste de cierta forma, no sé que habría hecho de saber que había embarazado a dos chicas casi al mismo tiempo- bromeo y logro sacarle una sonrisa a su novia.- Eres hermosa, ok? Y ninguna otra chica puede compararse contigo. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

-Yo también te amo, Finn. No imagino mi vida sin ti en ella, cada sueño, cada meta, tu estas ahí.

Finn sonrió una vez más y la beso. Dios, realmente había extrañado sus besos!

-Y pensé en lo que me dijiste… tienes razón, Puck estuvo ahí para ti cuando yo no pude, te cuido a ti y a nuestra hija, y aun ahora esta al pendiente de ti. El de verdad te aprecia, aunque odie admitirlo. Y si quieres que él sea el padrino entonces esta bien por mi.

-De verdad?- asintió- Muchas gracias!

-Siempre voy a estar algo celoso de que el la vio primero que yo, pero sé que cuando crezca voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para alejar a los chicos de ella, y quien mejor que Puckerman para hacerlo?- bromeo y esta vez Rachel si se permitió reír de verdad.

-Vale… pero tú tendrás que decírselo. Trato?- en lugar de contestar la beso- Tomare eso como un si.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Puck!

El chico cerró su casillero sorprendido al oír la voz de Hudson detrás de él. Realmente no habían hablado mucho desde esa vez en los vestuarios de hombres y cuando cantaron para Rachel.

-Oye, que pasa?

-Nada… quería agradecerte por tu ayuda con lo de Rach. Realmente salvaste mi trasero.

-No hay problema, hombre- se encogió de hombros- Lo que sea por Berry.

-Si, sobre eso…- tomo un gran respiro y lo saco rápido- Rachel y yo hablamos y decidimos que queremos que tú seas el padrino de nuestra hija.

Vale, decir que eso lo había sorprendido era quedarse corto. Si bien la chica le había comentado que había decidido que su bebe tuviera padrinos a pesar de ser judía, jamás pensó que lo estuviera considerando a él y mucho menos que Finn estaría de acuerdo con eso.

-Espera… Que? Por que?

-Rachel te quiere mucho y por mucho tiempo fuiste mi mejor amigo, siempre estuviste apoyándome desde niños.

-Tú me odias. Embarace a tu novia.

-No me lo recuerdes- medio sonrió- Mira, he visto lo que eres capas de hacer por quienes quieres y sé que mi hija seria muy afortunada de tenerte en su vida.- Puck asintió.- Entonces, que dices? Serás el padrino de mi hija?

-Estas bromeando? Por supuesto.- sonrió y le tendió el puño, como hacían antes- Estamos bien?

-Si, hombre- rio- Estamos bien. Crees que te estaría pidiendo esto si no lo estuviéramos?

Puck solo sonrió, logrando que Finn lo imitara.  
Su amistad había cambiado tanto pero aun estaba ahí, escondida entre mucha mierda, pero latiendo por ser encontrada y, gracias a Rachel y a la bebe que estaban por tener, tal vez pudieran hacerlo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Mi mamá y el padre de Kurt están saliendo.

Eso fue lo primero que Finn dijo al entrar a la recamara que el y su novia compartían, algunos días después.  
Rachel dejo de lado su computadora portátil y simplemente lo observo, con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente.

-Me oíste?- cuestiono para luego repetir- Mi mamá y su papá son sonios.

-Te oí la primera vez, amor, pero no entiendo porque estas tan alterado.

-Como que no? Mi mamá sale con alguien que no es mi papá.

-Finn, tu padre murió.

-Ya lo se- se paso una mano por el cabello, para después dejarse caer en la cama junto a ella- Solo que no me hago a la idea de verla con alguien mas. No esta bien. No me gusta.

La morena sonrió y se levanto, solo para volver a sentarse sobre su regazo y descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, su novio sonrió un poco, la rodeo con un brazo por la espalda mientras con el otro le acariciaba el vientre en formas circulares.

-Quiere que vayamos a cenar los cinco hoy- confeso, después de algunos minutos.

-Deberías ir…

-Deberíamos- corrigió.

-No creo que yo deba ir- vio que iba a protestar así que le puso un dedo sobre los labios- Es tu madre, primero debes sentirte cómodo tu con esto, ya después organizaremos otra cena para que yo lo conozca, vale? Además, quiero aprovechar para hacer algunas cosas que tengo pendientes- el alzo una ceja- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, te lo prometo.

-Pero quiero que estés ahí, eres mi novia, Rach.

-Te prometo que estaré la próxima vez- le beso el cuello- Anda, ve a arreglarte.

Finn hizo un puchero cual niño pequeño al que le niegan un dulce, a lo que la morena solo pudo reír y negar con la cabeza, señalando el baño.

-Esta bien! Dios, pero si me muero de aburrimiento y termino ahogándome con un pedazo de pan tu tendrás que explicarle a nuestra hija porque fue.

-Señor, y la dramática soy yo!

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Hola- saludo Rachel, sentada en la sala de la familia Puckerman, con las manos sobre su vientre. Noah le había asegurado que no era necesario que viniera, pero necesitaba hacerlo para estar en paz.

-Que haces aquí? Puck no esta.

-No vine a verlo a él, Quinn- sonrió un poco a la rubia ex-animadora, cruzada de brazos frente a ella.- Quería disculparme contigo.

-Disculparte?

-Por lo de Finn…

-Mira- la corto- Fue culpa mía haber dormido con Puck, cometí un error, me embarazo y lo arruine, ok? Por eso perdí a Finn. Si no, te aseguro que ahora el seguiría conmigo.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la misma mirada fría que la chica siempre había tenido al hablarle, el mentón levantado altivamente, como cuando caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela sabiendo que dominaba el lugar, haciendo que la gente se abriera a su paso como el mar rojo… y por fin lo entendía, era una mascara, estaba tratando de ocultar su dolor de la mejor forma que podía.

-Tal vez- concedió, con un suspiro- Pero aun así quiero disculparme. Sé que te herí y lo lamento.

Las dos chicas se observaron en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que la rubia suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo no me habría disculpado contigo, lo sabes verdad? Si las cosas fueran al revés no me habría disculpado. Me habría importado poco lo que tú pensaras.

-Lo se- sonrió suavemente.- Escucha, Quinn, sé que la gente espera que seamos enemigas… pero yo no te odio.

-Porque no? Te he hecho la vida imposible desde que nos conocimos.

-Eso no importa ahora- le volvió a sonreír- Quiero que sepas que para lo que necesites, aquí estoy.

La rubia guardo silencio, como tratando de averiguar si Rachel estaba siendo realmente sincera con todo eso; al final soltó un suspiro mas y bajo la vista a sus manos.

-Yo no te hubiera ofrecido mi ayuda… pero gracias. Realmente necesito una amiga en estos momentos.

-Pues entonces ya la tienes.- Quinn no pudo evitar reír ante su declaración, había sonado tan sencillo y fácil como decir que mañana habría sol.

-Realmente ahora entiendo porque Puck te aprecia tanto.

"_Hablando del diablo…"-_ pensó la morena al ver entrar a su amigo, cargado de bolsas.

-Berry?

-Hola, Noah. Como estas?

-Como estoy? Tu como estas?- dejo todo en la mesilla frente a las chicas- Que haces aquí? Estas bien? Mi ahijada esta bien?

-Ahijada?- Quinn movió su vista de Rachel a él y de regreso.

-Finn y yo tendremos una niña y acordamos que Noah seria el padrino.

-Creí que eras judía…

-Lo soy, pero Finn es católico y llegamos a un termino medio.- se giro a Noah- Tranquilo, ella esta bien… demasiado activa para mi gusto, pero que le vamos a hacer? Salió tan deportista como el padre.

-Hablando de el… donde esta?

-Con su madre, en una cena con Kurt y su padre- el chico alzo una ceja- Mejor que te lo explique el.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Wow, esto es como un museo en tu honor, Berry- gimió el mohikano, viendo las cajas apiladas en el sótano de la casa de su embarazada amiga- Por donde empezaremos? Nos tomara años encontrar esas cintas…

-No te quejes que fuiste tu el que se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarlos- Rio- Además solo tenemos que revisar las cajas con las fechas mas viejas- señalo algunas hasta el fondo de la habitación- Ese es el año en que nací, así que deben ser esas.

El chico asintió y las jalo. Pronto se encontraron sentados en el suelo, buscando entre las más de 10 cajas de esa fecha.  
Si alguien le hubiera dicho un año atrás que pasaría una noche de jueves sentado en el sótano de Rachel, buscando cintas de música para bebes, sin duda le habría partido la cara hasta que ni su madre pudiera reconocerlo.

Menos de media hora después al fin dio con una caja de cinta… solo que no era la que buscaban.

-Rachel- la llamo suavemente, lo que causo que su amiga se volteara a verlo, extrañada, rara vez la llamaba por su nombre. Le enseño la caja- Dice "De madre a hija".

-Espera… Que?- la chica tomo la cinta cuidadosamente, como si quemara- Crees que…?

-Que tu madre lo grabo? Seguramente. Porque otra razón tendría ese titulo?- la observo- Quieres oírla?

-No! Que tal si canta en ella? Y si es terrible? O peor… y si es mejor que yo?- negó con la cabeza frenéticamente- No, no puedo… No estoy lista!

Noah quiso decir algo más, de verdad que si, pero que podía decirle? Rachel había crecido toda su vida sin una madre cerca de ella, sin nada que hiciera referencia, y ahora, cuando estaba apunto de convertirse en mamá, encontraba esto.  
Para su alivio el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose se escucho, lo cual quería decir que Finn había llegado, él podría manejar esto mejor. No es que no quisiera estar con su amiga en esos momentos, es que simplemente no sabía como… Finn tendría que hacerlo por el.

-Rach! Estas aquí, nena?

La chica no contesto, seguía viendo la cinta en sus manos. Puck suspiro.

-Estamos abajo. Trae tu trasero aquí, Frankenteen!

Pocos segundos después el chico apareció en la puerta, sonriendo… pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver a su novia.

-Que paso?- se acercó a su mejor amigo y el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Encontró una cinta de su madre. Creo que esta en shock o algo así.

Finn solo asintió, el judío tomo esto como una señal para hacer su camino fuera de ahí y dejar a sus amigos solos.

-Rach, cariño…- con cuidado se acercó a ella y tomo la pequeña cajita de sus manos- Pongamos esto aquí, si? Ven conmigo.- la dejo sobre una de las cajas para después guiar a la chica al pequeño sofá del centro. Se sentó e hizo que su novia se sentara sobre su regazo, como un autoreflejo la sintió enterrar su rostro en la curva de su cuello.- Tranquila, aquí estoy…

No dijo nada mas, sabia que Rachel no necesitaba palabras en ese momento, solo necesitaba sentir su calor, tanto como el necesitaba sentirla a ella y a la pequeña por las noches después de cada pesadilla.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Esto es legal?- la voz de Mercedes había sido apenas un susurro, y con la música y las voces de los integrantes de Vocal Adrinaline apoderándose del lugar con una canción de Lady Gaga resultaba realmente difícil escucharla.

-Tal vez no…- Quinn, a su lado, se encogió de hombros, teniendo cuidado de sentarse lejos de las luces principales del auditorio- Dios, son realmente buenos, no? Berry?

Rachel no contesto. La noche anterior, y después de casi dos semanas de tortura, había escuchado la cinta. La voz de su madre estaba en ella, como había temido, cantando un éxito de Los Miserables.  
Su corazón se agito al recordarla, de la misma forma que se había agitado al oírla al inicio diciendo tranquilamente "Hola, bebe. Soy mamá. Creo que esto lo resume todo…" para luego ponerse a cantar.

Había escuchado la cinta sola, pero cuando Finn llego a casa aun estaba llorando sobre la cama, el chico no necesito que le dijera nada, simplemente se acurruco contra ella y la aferro entre sus brazos, solo estando ahí para ella.

-Berry, aun respiras?- volvió a la realidad cuando Quinn le trono los dedos enfrente del rostro.

-Lo siento… que?

-Bueno, al menos sigues viva-bromeo la morena del grupo, justo cuando las primeras notas de "Funny Girl" inundaban el lugar.

-Perdonen, es que…-Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al oír la voz de la mujer cantando en el escenario-Oh Dios…

Esa voz.  
Era la voz en la cinta, la voz de su madre.

-Salgan de aquí.

-Pero que…?

-Solo… solo váyanse, por favor- ambas chicas compartieron una mirada pero asintieron.

-Quieres que le avise a Finn o a Puck?

-No.

Se levanto, dejando detrás de si a sus compañeras de equipo preocupadas, y camino al escenario donde ya la canción terminaba.  
Espero a que todos los miembros de Vocal Adrinaline salieran para acercarse un poco más.

-Shelby Corcoran?- la mujer asintió, escrutándola con la mirada, poniendo especial atención en su vientre- Soy Rachel Berry… Soy su hija.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Lo se, me tarde un mes en volver a actualizar, pero es que me han confiscado la lap pues mis resultados finales no fueron tan altos como mi padre esperaba, no reprobé pero si baje mucho, de 8 no pase, además la siguiente semana es mi examen para entrar a la uni y debo de ponerme a estudiar.**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, tuvimos un poco de amistad entre Quinn y Rachel, y nuestras dosis de Finchel. La canción se llama ****Goodmorning Beautiful y es interpretada por Steve Holy**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: Madre, pero no mamá.**

**Feliz semana!**


	14. Capítulo XIII: Ser madre y ser mamá

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XII: Ser madre y ser mamá.**

"_** Madre no es la que te ama el día que naces,  
si no la que lo hace el resto de tu vida..."**_

-Cuanto tiempo tienes?

Sentadas en filas diferentes del auditorio, Rachel dándole la espalda, y lo primero que le decía era eso?

-Poco menos de 7 meses- soltó un suspiro- Encontré la cinta hace poco, pero la oí apenas ayer.

-Me encontraste pronto.

-No te estaba buscando- confeso, girándose para verla.- Alguna vez te arrepentiste de dejarme?

-Si… y luego no… y muchísimo… y luego otra vez no. A veces creía que hice bien y otras que cometí un error- Bajo la vista, se observo las manos y cuando volvió a verla la expresión de su rostro había cambiado ligeramente. –Que harás con el bebe?

-Mi novio y yo decidimos quedarnos con ella.

-Es una niña?- Rachel asintió- Oh, felicidades.

-Por que si te arrepentiste no me buscaste?

-Firme un acuerdo, Rachel. Tenía que esperar a que tuvieras 18 años o que tú vinieras a mí.

-Por eso dejaste la cinta, para que te buscara?- Shelby asintió una vez- Si tuvieras que volver a tomar esa decisión, escogerías la misma?

La mujer frente a ella no respondió, simplemente inclino un poco la cabeza, y para Rachel esa fue una respuesta fuerte y clara.

-Esto no esta bien… no se siente bien, cierto?- se levanto con algo de esfuerzo y acomodo el dobladillo de su vestido- No debí presentarme así.

-Rachel, yo…

-Debo irme- la corto- Mi novio y mis amigos estarán preocupados.

Sin despedirse camino a la salida a paso tranquilo, con la frente en alto…  
Para el momento en que al fin estuvo fuera del edificio todo su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos, apenas logro controlarse el tiempo necesario para buscar su celular y llamar a Tina.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Lamento que no saliera como lo esperabas- susurro su amiga, mientras las dos chicas permanecían sentadas en su auto, en el estacionamiento de su escuela.

-En realidad, no sé que esperaba… pero definitivamente no era esto- Dio un trago a la botella de agua entre sus manos. Sus padres le habían enseñado a hacerlo desde pequeña, siempre que estaba triste le daban un vaso de agua a tal grado que cuando creció ya no sabia si estaba triste o simplemente sedienta- Fue tan frio, Tina. Quería saber porque me dejo y ella solo preguntaba por mi hija.

Tina froto suavemente el hombro de su amiga.  
Había estado preocupada cuando Quinn le dijo que la chica se había quedado en Carmel, cuando la voz rota de Rachel le había pedido a través del teléfono que la fuera a recoger solo pudo tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo a buscarla, sin siquiera avisarle a Artie o a alguien mas. La había encontrado sentada en un banco una cuadra lejos de la escuela rival, con las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

Odiaba verla así; Rachel había sido su primera amiga verdadera, claro, antes tenia a Mercedes y Kurt pero ellos siempre parecían estar en su propio mundo, hablando de moda y cosas que a ella no le interesaban, pero con la joven embarazada todo era diferente. Rachel la había escuchado y aceptado sin juzgar, incluso cuando le confeso lo de su tartamudeo. Tina pensaba en el día en que la siguió al baño para verla vomitar como uno de los mejores de su vida, por que gracias a eso tenia a la chica como amiga, e incluso a Puck.

El celular de la morena sonó, asustándola y haciéndola saltar.

-Es Finn, otra vez- aseguro esta, sin ver siquiera la pantalla, dejando que la llamada se fuera directamente al buzón.

-Ya debes tener como 5 llamadas de él, por que no quieres contestarle?

-No es que no quiera, Tina- suspiro- Es complicado.

-Le contaste a tus padres lo de la cinta?

-He pensado que si la tenían en esas cajas era por que ni querían que yo la viera, tal vez no pensaban dármela nunca.

-Eso te molesta.

-Al principio, si. Shelby dejo esa cinta para mi, era mi decisión oírla o no… pero ahora, después de ver como nuestro encuentro termino, pienso que tal vez ellos trataban de protegerme.- su teléfono volvió a sonar. Lo tomo, vio la pantalla, suspiro, y lo dejo ir al buzón.

-Fin de nuevo?

-No, es Noah. Deben estar juntos- apago el teléfono y lo guardo- Adoro a esos chicos pero odio cuando me tratan como a una niña pequeña.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Nunca, en toda tu vida, vuelvas a desaparecer así, Rachel Barbra Berry, entendiste?

La joven embarazada resignada asintió; Tina y ella habían arribado a la escuela menos de 10 minutos antes y tanto Finn como Puck y Artie ya las estaban esperando en la entrada.

-Es enserio, Berry. Nos diste un buen susto. Al menos podrías haber contestado el maldito teléfono, no?

-Estoy bien.

-Ahora lo sabemos- medio gruño su novio- Pero me pase casi 3 horas sin saber donde diablos te habías metido; Quinn y Mercedes solo dijeron que te habías quedado en Carmel.

-Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí, no?

-Si, pero…

-Pueden parar ya?! Demonios, no estoy enferma ni invalida, puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien sola, ok?!- puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y alzo el mentón- Por el amor de Dios, denme un respiro, caray!

Sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta, tomo su mochila y camino de vuelta al estacionamiento.

-Vaya, hace mucho que no veía una rabieta marca Berry original- rio Artie. Finn y Puck lo fulminaron con la mirada, mientras su novia solo sonreía- Que? Es verdad!

-Dios, y ahora que hacemos? Berry esta tan furiosa que podría cortarnos la cabeza.

-Y yo vivo con ella- gimió Finn.

-Pues te sugiero que mejor vayas a buscarla ahora antes de que se enoje más y decida irse caminando sola a su casa.

El chico asintió, conociendo a su novia seguramente lo haría. Tomo su mochila, dijo adiós y salió, Rachel estaba recargada en la puerta de su camioneta, con ambas manos sobre su vientre y los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, y cuando la tuvo frente de si acaricio su mejilla; los ojos de la joven próxima madre revolotearon abiertos para posarse en el… y al verlos su corazón se partió. Estaban rojos, tristes, dolidos.

-Oh, amor… - sin decir mas la tomo entre sus brazos y dejo que descansara su cabeza en su pecho, frotando su espalda dulcemente.

-Quiero ir a casa, Finn- su voz sonaba tan rota, tan pequeña e indefensa- Puedes llevarme a casa? Por favor… por favor llévame a casa.

No se lo tuvo que pedir dos veces. Subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron camino a la casa Berry. En cuanto llegaron Finn realmente esperaba verla caminar hacia la sala, poner Don´t Stop Believe en el estéreo y observarla cocinar para que pasaran un tiempo juntos antes de que él se tuviera que ir al trabajo en el taller de Burt… pero no fue así, la chica tiro la mochila cerca de la puerta y se perdió escaleras arriba, cuando Finn subió –casi 10 minutos después- la encontró recostada en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la pared. Suspiro y se recostó junto a ella, abrazándola lo mas fuerte que podía.

Que le había pasado a su novia ese día?

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please  
Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me  
Love the game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart…

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, and show him what I've got...

-Linda versión.

Rachel detuvo el baile de sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano al oír una voz desde los asientos del auditorio. Giro y encontró a Shelby sonriendo un poco.  
La mujer subió los escalones hasta el escenario y se acercó al piano.

-Muy diferente a la de Gaga, pero te sienta a la perfección.- volvió a sonreír- Hola, Rachel.

-Que haces aquí, Shelby?

-Me quede un poco intranquila después de como te fuiste… La "cosa" no salió muy bien, no?

"_La cosa?"_

-No, no salió nada bien.

-A veces imaginaba como seria nuestro encuentro. Pensé en un escenario, tu y yo sonriendo, corriendo a los brazos de la otra…- volvió a sonreír- Suelo ser un poco dramática, no?- suspiro- Pero todo eso…

-No paso- completo la joven.

-Te veo, Rachel, y no puedo creer que la bebe que di a luz se haya transformado en la chica ante mi.

-No soy lo que esperabas.

-Oh, corazón…- soltó otro suspiro- Ya no eres una niña, no me necesitas, no necesitas una mamá, digo, te convertirás en madre pronto, es obvio que sabes las cosas que necesitas saber.

-Que esperabas encontrar después de 17 años?

Shelby guardo silencio y observo las partituras en el piano.

-Pensé que oirías la cinta antes- confesa, después de varios segundos- Sabia que después de que la escucharas no pararías hasta encontrarme… o al menos eso esperaba.

-Nunca tuviste mas hijos?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Viví un tiempo en Nueva York esperando mi gran oportunidad… pero nunca llego. Cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado varios años, gente mucho mas joven se presentaba y sabia que era hora de volver a Ohio y sentar cabeza. Trate de formar una familia pero ningún hombre parecía el indicado, además hace un tiempo tuve un problema, me operaron y ahora ya no puedo tener hijos.

-Así que te convertiste en directora de coros- Shelby simplemente se encogió de hombros- Pero no me has respondido: Que haces aquí?

-Vi tu MySpace, dice que quieres ser estrella de Broadway… pero ahora tendrás un bebe.

-Y que con eso?

-Odio decir esto pero… un bebe te estancaría, Rachel. Tienes mucho talento, mas del que yo tenia a tu edad, podrías lograr tu meta, lograr lo que yo no pude, pero con un bebe…

-Por que no hablas claro, Shelby? Mi novio vendrá pronto.

-Todos estos años he dejado de lado este sentimiento, esta necesidad de maternidad; no supe lo mucho que quería un bebe hasta que te vi en el auditorio de Carmel- sonrió un poco- Cuando te vi pensé que eras una chica de la agencia de adopción.

-Adopción?

-Hace 3 años me inscribí para adoptar un bebe. Se supone que una chica vería mi foto y mi biografía en el libro y decidiría que quería que yo fuera quien criara a su bebe. Y llegaste tú.

-Creíste que te la daría- susurro, colocando ambas manos sobre su vientre, la bebe pateo al sentirla.

-He estado pensando desde que te fuiste. Realmente quieres quedarte en Lima para siempre? Eres una estrella, Rachel, mereces brillar.

-Y un hijo me lo impedirá, no?- quiso rodar los ojos. Comenzaba a sospechar asía donde iba todo.

-Yo podría adoptarlo. Dejare de entrenar a Vocal Adrenaline, me mudare y comprare una nueva casa, tal vez un perro… Quiero formar una familia y…

-A ver, déjame ver si estoy entendiendo esto- la corto- No me quieres a mi, pero si a mi bebe, no?- soltó una carcajada seca- De verdad crees que diría que si?

-Tienes mucho futuro…

-Vete- volvió a cortarla- Solo… solo vete, Shelby. Vete y no vuelvas. Como tu misma lo dijiste, no te necesito.

La mujer estaba a punto de volver a hablar cuando la puerta del auditorio se abrió.

-Ok, no se por qué siento que aun estas enojada, pero traigo ofrenda de paz- Finn alzo la vista, sonriendo mientras sostenía un bote de helado en una mano- Oh… lo siento, no sabia que había alguien mas- Camino hasta su novia y beso su mejilla, poniendo el bote en el piano, para después acariciar su estomago- Quien es, nena?

-Soy…

-Nadie- interrumpió la embarazada- Se equivoco de persona. Ya se iba.

Shelby no dijo nada, simplemente asintió, tomo su bolso y salió del auditorio.  
Finn observo a su novia… y supo que mentía.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Rachel me esta ocultando algo.

Puck volteo a ver a su amigo mientras guardaban su uniforme de basquetball. Finn le regreso la mirada y suspiro.

-Sé que te diste cuenta, Puck. No lo niegues.- su amigo asintió- A ti no te ha dicho nada?

-No… pero últimamente la he notado diferente, más callada, más tranquila, más…

-Triste.- completo el quarterback.- Ha estado así desde esa vez que se quedo en Carmel. Primero creí que era por que estaba molesta de que la sobreprotegiéramos, pero ya ha pasado una semana y ella esta igual.

-Has tratado de, no se, hablar con ella?

-Si, pero simplemente se encoge de hombros, dice que solo esta cansada y cambia el tema. Puck, hombre, me estoy empezando a asustar.

Con un suspiro, su amigo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó en la banca, junto a él.

-Yo también, Finn. Esta no es la Rachel que conozco, la siempre alerta y tan feliz que a veces me daban ganas de meterla en una caja por un buen día, la que hablaba a mil por hora y me hacia querer prenderme fuego.

-Crees que sea por la bebe? Últimamente pasa casi todas las tardes en la habitación que decoramos y siempre que entro a verla esta con la mirada perdida y las manos sobre su vientre. Crees que este dudando de quedarnos con ella?

-Hudson, Rachel ama a su bebe, lo ha hecho desde que se entero de que estaba embarazada. La idea de darla en adopción jamás cruzo por su cabeza, por que tendría que hacerlo ahora?

-Nueva York.- susurro y bajo la vista.- Broadway, Tony´s. Su sueño de ver su nombre en luces en la gran manzana.

-Mira, voy a tratar de hablar con ella y si eso no funciona le preguntare a Tina. No empieces a inventarte historias en tu cabeza.

Finn asintió, choco su pucho con el de su amigo y salió de los vestuarios a tiempo para ver a Tina y Rachel caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Hoy en la tarde Tu y yo iremos de compras, pasare por ti a las 5, no hay cambios.

La voz de Kurt tomo por sorpresa a Rachel, quien guardaba unos libros en su casillero.  
Lo volteo a ver, confundida, esperando que el chico estuviera hablando con alguien mas, pero no, efectivamente el la veía a ella, de brazos cruzados.

-Disculpa… que?

-Tu y yo, de compras hoy, a las 5. Escuche que acaban de llegar unos vestidos hermosos en la tienda de maternidad, además de que tengo ganas de tomar un buen café.

Rachel no supo que decir; si bien era cierto que desde que anuncio su embarazo tanto Kurt como Mercedes la habían tratado un poco mejor, jamás habían sido realmente amigos. La invitación del chico la había tomado por sorpresa.

La campana sonó antes de que pudiera lograr decir nada.

-Bueno, te veo en tu casa a las 5. Adiós, Diva.

Y así fue como se termino sentada en la única cafetería vegana de Lima, con Kurt a su lado y tres bolsas de compras en una silla, bebiendo te de manzanilla.

-Kurt, no es que no aprecie tu invitación- hablo, interrumpiendo al chico mientras este comentaba de una chaqueta que llevaba semanas queriendo comprar pero que aun no salía a la venta- pero por que tu interés en salir conmigo?

-Escucha, Diva, sé que no tienes muchas razones para confiar en mi pero realmente quiero llegar a conocerte mejor, la madre de Finn y mi padre han estado saliendo por un par de meses y se ve que la cosa va en serio, así que no es de locos pensar que en algún punto las campanas de bodas empezaran a sonar y que Finn y yo terminaremos siendo hermanos, lo que automáticamente te convierte a ti en mi hermana también y a tu bebe en mi sobrina de cierta forma.

-No tienes que hacer esto…

-Quiero hacerlo- aseguro- Durante mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de mi madre en realidad, solo hemos sido mi padre y yo, mi familia no es muy grande, nos hemos alejado de la mayoría por que no aceptan mi sexualidad pero ahora esta Carole, esta Finn y estas tu.- sonrió un poco- No pretendo que nos volvamos mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, pero creo que con la bebe tu y Finn van a necesitar tantas personas a su lado como puedan tener, y realmente me gustaría ser una de esas. Además, Tina dice que eres una excelente amiga.

Rachel sonrió suavemente y tomo su mano sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, Kurt.

-Bueno, ahora que he contestado a tu pregunta, podrías tu contestar una mía?- espero hasta verla asentir- Que pasa contigo últimamente?

-A que te refieres?

-Diva, todos en Glee nos hemos dado cuenta de que últimamente estas algo… rara, por decirlo de alguna forma. Te ves como perdida en tus pensamientos, como triste. Esta todo bien con Finn?

-Que? Si, todo esta perfecto con el. Es un novio maravillosos, y sé que será un padre estupendo, es solo…-Kurt dio un suave apretón a su mano y fue como si le dijera _"Aquí estoy, puedes hablar conmigo, no te juzgare"_- Conocí a mi madre hace una semana.

-De verdad?

-Si, es Shelby Corcoran, la entrenadora de Vocal Adrinaline.

-Oh mi Dios, nuestra competencia en Regionales?- la chica asintió- Que paso?

-Nada. Ella me vio y no fue lo que esperaba. Sus palabras fueron que yo ya no necesitaba una madre, que era obvio que sabia lo que necesitaba saber, que no la necesitaba. Que era mi madre, pero no mi mamá.

-Oh, Rach…

-Quiere adoptar un bebe- confeso.- No me quiere a mi, quiere un bebe. Un día después de conocerla me busco y me sugirió que le diera a mi hija en adopción…

Le conto todo, repitiendo cada palabra que había quedado grabada en su mente y en su corazón, mientras el chico escuchaba atentamente y le apretaba la mano.

-La verdad, Diva, es que no la necesitas- le aseguro minutos después- No necesitas una mujer así en tu vida, solo te dañaría, es una artista frustrada, con una vida truncada, que no tiene nada bueno para dar.

-Aun así duele.

-Lo se.

-No fue tanto su rechazo, hubiera podido vivir con el, fue lo que dijo para convencerme de darle a mi bebe.

-Esta equivocada. Eres una estrella, Rachel, tu destino es brillar. Estoy seguro que llegaras a los escenarios de Broadway muy pronto, con Finn y tu hija, y todas las personas que te quieren. Lo vas a lograr.

-Nueva York ha sido mi sueño desde que era una niña, mi meta, pero ahora… no se si pueda hacerlo. No con la bebe, Finn, todo. No creo poder.

-Lo harás, por que tu hija y tu novio te apoyaran en todo. Y sé que Tina y Puck también lo harán… y yo estaré ahí, diseñando toda tu ropa para las alfombras rojas. O quien sabe, tal vez hasta terminemos en Broadway juntos.

Rachel rio.

-Me gustaría eso, de verdad.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Entrar a la habitación que seria de su hija y no ver a su novia ahí era raro. La cena estaba lista, lo sabia por que toda la casa olía a lasaña, pero no había rastro de Rachel por ningún lado.  
Camino por la cocina, teléfono en mano, listo para llamar a Kurt y preguntarle si la chica seguía con el cuando la vio en el jardín, sentada cerca de la piscina, viendo las estrellas.

-Aquí estas- murmuro, sentándose a su lado, ganando una sonrisa.

-Te estaba esperando.

-Afuera, en el frio?

-No hace frio- rio- Estamos en plena primavera. Además, me gusta ver las estrellas, ver como brillan.

-No tanto como tu.

Sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

-Finn, tengo que decirte algo.

Y le conto todo, exactamente de la misma forma en que se lo había dicho a Kurt unas horas antes, de la misma forma en que se lo dijo a Tina una semana antes. Le conto cada detalle, cada palabra dicha, cada mirada. Y el escucho, y la abrazo, la dejo llorar en su pecho, y beso su cabello, frotando su espalda.  
Con cada palabra que escapaba de los labios de su novia, de la madre de su hija, del amor de su vida, Finn podía sentir su dolor y coraje. Ahora entendía porque su cambio.

-Tengo miedo- confeso, después de algunos minutos de simplemente llorar.-De convertirme en ella.

-Tú nunca serás como ella. El dolor que estas sintiendo ahora te demuestra que nunca serás como ella. Porque aquí estas, amando a una bebe a los 17 años, dispuesta a renunciar a todo por esta pequeña. No eres como ella.

-Promételo- le pidió.- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, sin importar a donde la vida nos lleve, jamás dejaras que me convierta en ella.

-Te lo juro. –Sonrió- Ahora ven aquí.- trato de hacerla sentarse en su regazo.

-Que?- rio.-Porque?

-No te he abrazado como en 4 horas y realmente te extraño.

-Oh Dios, te has vuelto un cursi!

-Tu me has vuelto un cursi.

Y entre risas, besos y una cena olvidada, los miedos de Rachel se fueron.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La primera cosa que Rachel noto al entrar al salón del club Glee fue la palabra "Regionales" escrita en grande en la pizarra. Sonrió, sentándose a lado de Kurt y Tina, quienes les sonrieron. Finn, Puck y Artie aun no llegaban, y no había ni rastro de las porristas.

Quinn y Mercedes entraron, platicando tranquilamente, la rubia se veía mucho mas relajada ahora que se había mudado de casa de Puck, lo mismo pasaba con su amigo. Ambas chicas les asintieron al pasar, sonriendo un poco.  
Menos de 5 minutos después Santana y Brittany entraron, meñiques entrelazados, colas de caballo balanceándose a cada paso, para irse a sentar a una de las esquinas. Y entonces llegaron Matt y Mike, riendo de algo, seguidos de los tres restantes, quienes se dirigieron directamente a los instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar It´s My Life de Bon Jovi… y el caos se desato.

Así los encontró el profesor Schue al llegar, cantando y bailando alrededor de la habitación, riendo animadamente.

-Vaya, Will, parece que tus chicos están muy emocionados hoy- la voz de la entrenadora Sylvester los detuvo, su sonrisa los asusto.-Espero que tengan la misma emoción durante de las Regionales, eso si quieren tener mi voto.

-Tu que?

-Oh, no hay oído? Seré juez en las Regionales de este año. Buena suerte!

Y con eso sabían que su destino estaba echado y el club Glee terminado.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Me tarde muchísimo en poder escribir este capitulo, las relaciones entre madre e hija siempre me han costado, principalmente por que yo no tengo una, pero en fin… espero que haya sido de su agrado.  
A esta historia solo le quedan com capítulos, así que espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final.  
Ahora, necesito su ayuda para decidir el nombre de la bebe Finchel, les daré algunas opciones y ustedes me dirán cual les gusta más:**

**1: Stella.  
2: Alanna.  
3: Alexa (Lexy) **

**Escojan!**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: No puedo dejarte ir.**

**Feliz semana!**


	15. Capítulo XIV: No puedo dejarla ir

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XIV: No puedo dejarla ir.**

"_**El amor de un padre es lo mas puro y noble que hay…  
Es amor a primera vista"**_

-Estamos jodidos.

Rachel no quería aceptarlo, pero una parte de ella creía que Puck tenía razón; la entrenadora se encargaría de que New Directions no ganara las regionales. Soltó un suspiro y se recargo mas contra Finn, quien sin dudarlo la rodeo con un brazo y beso su frente.

-Vamos, chicos, no se den por vencidos aun.- hablo el profesor Schue, tratando de sonreír- Si, seguro no contaremos con el voto de Sue, pero aun tenemos otros tres jueces a los cuales demostrar nuestro talento.

Y Tina se soltó a llorar.  
La morena se levanto de su lugar y fue a consolar a su amiga.

-Lo siento, chicos, es solo que… Lo quiero tanto. Saben cuantos amigos tenia antes en Facebook?- sonrió un poco- Dos, mis padres… Rachel tenía razón: ser parte de algo especial te hace especial… y no puedo creer que en menos de una semana todo se vaya a acabar.

-Profesor, en lugar de tratar de encontrar canciones para las regionales, podríamos simplemente recordar los buenos momentos que tuvimos en Glee?

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Rachel y Will solo puso asentir, era como si todos hubieran tirado la toalla aun antes de empezar a pelear.

Y así entre lágrimas y abrazos, y recuerdos, los 12 chicos de Glee se prepararon para decir adiós al club que los había unido.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Rachel!

La voz de su novio sorprendió a la chica, quien bajaba las escaleras de la escuela distraídamente, con la mirada baja.

-Que pasa?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, que pasa contigo?- el chico se puso frente a ella- Anoche fue un desastre en la casa de profesor Schue, él estaba tratando de darnos esperanzas hasta que Tina y tu se soltaron a llorar.

-Bueno, discúlpame si no quiero seguir haciéndome falsas esperanzas.

-Amor, no podemos darnos por vencidos. Eso solo demostraría que la entrenadora tuvo razón todo este tiempo.- sonrió un poco y puso ambas manos sobre su cadera- Eres nuestra líder, Rachel. La forma en que siempre nos motivas puede ser molesta algunas veces pero es lo que nos mantiene unidos. Si tu te das por vencida entonces si no tendremos esperanza.- se acercó un poco mas y con una mano le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- El club Glee es donde nos conocimos, donde me enamore de ti, sin el tal vez no estaríamos juntos, y seguramente no tendríamos a esta pequeña en camino. No quiero perder eso, Rach. Tú y yo vamos a arreglar esto y ganaremos.

Ella no contesto, simplemente se inclino y lo beso. Finn, aunque confundido, correspondió al beso y cuando se separaron la vio sonreír.

-Te amo- susurro.

-Y yo a ti, nena… y no me gusta verte renunciar tan fácil.- por la posición en la que estaban Finn pudo sentir perfectamente como su hija pateaba- Ves? A ella tampoco le gusta.

-Y si perdemos? De nada habrá servido que peleáramos si de todas formas perdemos el club.

-Claro que habrá servido! Les habremos demostrados a todos los que no creyeron en nosotros que no nos importa lo que piensen y que estamos luchando por algo que amamos.

Rachel sonrió al ver cuanto había cambiado Finn es esos meses, paso de ser un simple jugador de football con una porrista como novia, a ser ese chico responsable, dulce, cariñoso, líder nato y futuro padre amoroso que tenia frente a ella.

-Hagámoslo entonces- sonrió una vez mas al ver como el rostro de su novio se iluminaba.- Hablemos con todos.

Pero eso no fue necesario por que al entrar el profesor Schue les dio una plática que conmovió a todos y juntos decidieron que lucharían contra Sue.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El camerino de New Directions para las Regionales estaba en total silencio, con adolescentes caminando de un lado a otro, excepto las embarazadas, para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Que uno de los equipos hubiera hecho un mash-up de Olivia Newton-John y Josh Groban no podía ser una coincidencia.

-Nerviosa?- Puck se sentó a lado de Rachel, su amiga no había dejado de jugar con el dobladillo de su vestido.

-Mucho… además la bebe no deja de patear- le sonrió- Tu como estas?

-No lo se, es raro… nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ganar algo, ni siquiera en el football.

-Creo que es por que Glee te hace mas feliz que el football, no?- su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-Ok, chicos, vamos después de ellos. Tenemos menos de 3 minutos antes de salir a escena.

Con eso el hechizo que los mantenía tranquilos desapareció y el caos se hizo en el camerino.

-Nena, ven aquí- pidió Finn, apartándola un poco del resto del grupo- Tengo algo para ti- Con cuidado le paso una caja alargada y negra.

-Oh Finn, no tenías que comprarme nada.

-Lo se pero lo vi y pensé en ti.

Rachel sonrió dulcemente y levanto la tapa, adentro había una fina cadena larga de oro, de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de estrella.

-Es un relicario- explico el chico- Se abre y puedes poner dos fotos pequeñas dentro.

-Es hermoso. Me encanta- lo abrazo- Muchas gracias.

-Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? – la morena asintió. La cadena no necesitaba desabrocharse, pasó fácilmente por su cabeza y término colgando un poco por debajo de su pecho.- Se ve perfecto en ti.

Lo beso una, dos, tres veces mas, causando que su novio sonriera.

-Muchachos, es hora!- la voz de su profesor los separo y ambos se sonrieron.

-Lista para esto?- Rachel asintió, tomo su mano y se unieron al resto de sus compañeros. Era hora de demostrar de lo que New Directions era capas.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Fueron perfectos. Claro, los pasos de baile de algunos aun eran más débiles y era obvio que estaban nerviosos, pero para ellos y para el profesor Schue fueron perfectos…

Y justo en ese momento, mientras todos se tiraban en los sillones del camerino, el agua de Quinn se rompió. Su madre, quien había ido a verla y a pedirle perdón, grito, Quinn grito, Puck grito, incluso Kurt y Mercedes gritaron.  
Sin saber muy bien como los 12 alumnos más los dos adultos salieron corriendo de ahí y llegaron al hospital en menos de 10 minutos.

Rachel se recargo contra Finn mientras esperaban a que Puck o Mercedes salieran a decirles si ya había nacido él bebe. Era obvio que para su novio este era un momento difícil, por 4 meses creyó que ese bebe era suya, que seria su hija, y ahora aquí estaba, después de saber la verdad, esperando para que naciera.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y se irguió un poco.

-Estas bien?

-Soltó una patada muy fuerte, es todo- la mano de Finn se poso sobre su vientre y froto el punto donde su hija había dado.- Esta mas activa que ayer.

-Ha sido un día un poco mas activo de lo normal. Quieres salir de aquí?

-No, estoy bien. Siento que si me muevo aunque sea un poco ella se pondrá peor, así que mejor la dejamos tranquilita un rato.

-Vale- deposito un suave beso en su frente y froto su espalda.

Menos de 30 minutos después Mercedes salió.

-Ya nació.

-Tan rápido?- Finn frunció el ceño, no podía haber pasado mas de media hora desde que se le rompió la fuente

-Al parecer ha estado de parto todo el día, pero no se había dado cuenta.

-Como están?

-Quinn esta bien, cansada. La bebe es hermosa, se la han llevado a los cuneros ya, mientras llaman a la agencia de adopción.

-Y Puck?

-Salió poco después de que se llevaron a la bebe, creí que estaría aquí.

Finn y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

-Iré afuera, tal vez salió a tomar aire

-Yo iré a buscarlo a la cafetería.- la chica asintió, lo beso y se fue.

-Finn!- el profesor Schue camino hasta el- Nosotros volveremos para saber los resultados, les llamaremos después- el chico asintió y se fue antes de verlos partir.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel no tuvo que buscar mucho, efectivamente su amigo estaba sentado en la calle, fuera del hospital. Tenia la cabeza entre las piernas y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Oh Noah…- se acercó hasta el, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro para que el chico la viera. Su corazón se rompió al verlo así, tenía los ojos rojos y por sus mejillas corrían gruesas lágrimas- Oh Dios, Noah…

-Es hermosa, Rach… tiene los ojos de Quinn y su nariz, pero tiene mi boca y… Dios, es simplemente perfecta.

-Debe serlo- sonrió un poco.

-No pude cargarla… Se la dieron a Quinn por unos minutos y luego se la llevaron… y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.- soltó un suspiro que sonó mas a sollozo-No puedo hacer esto… No puedo.

-Hacer que?

-Esto! Quedarme aquí mientras veo como se llevan a mi hija, dejar que otras personas la tengan, no puedo!

-Quieres quedarte con ella.- no era una pregunta pero aun así el chico asintió.

-No se si podre hacerlo, sé que no estoy listo, pero entonces recuerdo su carita y sé que tengo que hacerlo, que me mataría el no tenerla conmigo.

-Entonces hazlo. Quédatela.

-Pero Quinn…

-Al diablo con Quinn! No la necesitas!- tomo su rostro entre sus manos- Puedes hacer esto, no estarás solo, sabes que cuantas conmigo, puedes hacerlo.

-Como?

-Vuelve ahí y dile a Quinn, ve si hay alguna posibilidad de que ella quiera quedársela también, pero si no es así lucha por tu hija.

-Finn me va a odiar. Una cosa es perdonarme el haber dormido con su novia, otra muy diferente va a ser tener que ver a la niña producto de esa infidelidad.

-Él va a entender, por qué estoy segura que haría lo mismo en tu lugar.- le apretó el hombro para después tomar su mano- Vamos, iré contigo.

Noah no protesto, simplemente apretó más su mano y dejo que lo guiara hasta la habitación donde Quinn estaba.

-Estas segura que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-Se siento como si estas haciendo lo correcto?- el mohikano asintió- Entonces si, es lo correcto.

Puck suspiro, asintió una vez más y entro a la habitación.

-Hola- sonrió la rubia, cansadamente, recostada sobre la cama.

-Como te sientes? Te duele algo?

-No, realmente. Sigo un poco cansada pero no tengo sueño… Tu estas bien?- el chico asintió- Puck, la viste?

-Si… es hermosa, se parece mucho a ti.

Quinn cerró los ojos un momento y recargo la cabeza contra las almohadas.

-Alguna vez me amaste?- la voz de la chica tomo desprevenido al guitarrista, ella no lo estaba viendo aunque sabia que esperaba una respuesta, pero no sabia como dársela así que prefirió no decir nada y actuar como que no la había escuchado.

Se quedaron callados por algunos minutos hasta que él suspiro.

-Quieres quedártela?

-No…- la respuesta fue rápida, como una bandita siendo arrancada de una herida para prolongar el dolor- Tu?

-No puedo dejarla ir, Quinn. Me mataría- la rubia al fin abrió los ojos y los enfoco en el.

-No estoy lista para ser madre. No soy Berry, no podría hacerlo- se paso una mano por el cabello- Se que debo parecerte una persona horrible pero… simplemente no puedo, Puck. Por favor, no me pidas que lo haga.

-Quinn…

-Esa niña necesita a una familia que la ame, si me la quedo sé que en algún punto me convertiré en una persona infeliz y terminare resintiéndome con ella por eso, y no quiero que eso pase, no lo soportaría.

-No te estoy pidiendo que seas su madre, Quinn, ni que te quedes conmigo, sé que tu ya tomaste tu decisión… soy yo quien no puede dejarla ir.- se acercó un poco mas a su cama y se sentó en la silla alado de ella- Cierro los ojos y veo su rostro. La vi por escasos 5 minutos, pero fueron suficientes para grabarla en mi memoria… y sé que si la dejo ir, si dejo que alguien más la tenga, nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-Ella necesita una familia, Puck.

-Yo soy su familia, soy su padre.

-Necesita cosas que tu no podrás darle! No lo entiendes? Esto es lo mejor para ella!

-La estas apartando de la persona que mas la va a amar en toda su vida! Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no puedo simplemente renunciar a ella!- soltó un suspiro y se paso la mano por la cara- No te estoy pidiendo que seas su madre ni que te quedes con nosotros, pero tu no puedes pedirme a mi que la deje ir, no lo hagas.

-Como vas a mantenerla, Puck? Un bebe implica muchos gastos, no podrás solo.

-Lo hare- aseguro- Por ella sé que lo hare.

La rubia ex-animadora suspiro y bajo la mirada, jugando un poco con la pulsera de papel medica que una enfermera le había puesto al ingresar.

-Te das cuenta que con esto cualquier posibilidad que tuviéramos de estar juntos se perdería, no?- susurro- No puedo intentar estar contigo si te la quedaras, no podría verla todos los días.

-Lo entiendo.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus hermosos ojos y al alzar la vista al chico junto a ella noto que también estaba llorando, y eso fue la última pieza que necesitaba para tomar su decisión.

-Prométeme que cuidaras de ella, Puck. Que pase lo que pase ella será lo mas importante para ti a partir de ahora- subió una de sus manos hasta su mejilla y la caricia con suavidad- Y prométeme que la amaras.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo.

-Has pensado en un nombre para ella ya?- el chico asintió y ella no pudo evitar reír- Te firmare los papeles en cuanto me den de alta.

-Gracias, Quinn. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi- se levanto y planto un delicado beso sobre su frente, dejando que unas lagrimas mas salieran.

Sin voltear a verla una vez mas camino hasta la puerta pero cuando estaba por salir la voz de Quinn lo detuvo.

-Alguna vez me amaste?- repitió, con voz rota.

-Si- confeso al fin, con una pequeña sonrisa- Especialmente ahora.

Quinn sonrió, viendo la espalda del chico que había cambiado su vida.

-Buena suerte, Noah.

-Buena suerte, Lucy.

Y con eso ambos sabían que su historia había llegado a su fin.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

"Necesito hacer esto"

Eso era lo único que pensaba mientras sus pies lo dirigían al área de recién nacidos del hospital.

"Necesito hacer esto… Tengo que hacer esto"

Rachel le había mandado un mensaje 10 minutos antes diciéndole que había encontrado a Puck, que entraría a hablar con Quinn y que después los buscara en la cafetería, pero él no quería estar aquí… en realidad tampoco quería estar a donde iba pero necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba verla, darle un rostro a esa niña que lo había perseguido en pesadillas algunos meses antes, a la que una vez creyó su hija.

Había muchos niños ahí, pero fue fácil reconocer a la que buscaba, principalmente por que en la tarjeta donde debería ir su nombre solo se leía "Niña Fabray" , pero aun sin ese papel la hubiera podido reconocer, se parecía tanto a Quinn pero también a Puck, era tan extraño, como la perfecta combinación de ambos.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, de cierta forma esa niña lo había hecho una mejor persona, un mejor novio para Rachel y un mejor padre para su hija.

-Finn?

La voz de Puck lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolo saltar.

-Dios, Puck, me quieres matar o que?

-No quise espantarte. Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Nada, solo… necesitaba verla, sabes?- el asintió- Y tu? Creí que estarías en la cafetería con Rachel?

-Estaba, pero Kurt llego hace poco… Perdimos. Vocal Adrinaline gano.

Suspiro, Sue había ganado después de todo, el club Glee se iba a disolver.

-Voy a quedármela.

Aparto la vista de los bebes para ver a su mejor amigo, sorprendido ante su anuncio; el chico no lo veía, pero tenia una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-Espera, que? Pero creí que Quinn…

-Quinn no formara parte, seremos solo ella y yo.- suspiro- No puedo dejarla ir, Finn. Trate, te juro que lo hice, por meces me repetí una y otra vez que tenia que dejarla ir, que no podía quererla, pero entonces la vi y… mi fuerza se fue a la mierda, hermano.

-Puck…

-No se como esto afecte nuestra amistad, pero realmente no me importa. La quiero, es mi hija, se quedara conmigo, fin de la historia.

Finn guardo silencio, realmente no podía culpar al chico, si el estuviera en la misma posición seguramente haría lo mismo, pero… Podría soportar estar cerca de la niña? Podría seguir siendo amigo de Puck aun teniendo que verla todos los días? Sonrió, por supuesto que si.  
Su amigo iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera tener, demonios, si para el y Rachel iba a ser complicado siendo dos, con el guitarrista seria mil veces mas difícil ya que estaría solo… no, no lo estaría, Rachel y el estarían ahí, para ayudarlo a cada paso del camino.

-Tiene nombre?- Puck alzo una ceja- Tu hija, tiene nombre ya? Me gustaría saberlo.

-Beth… Beth Drezzlie Puckerman.

Soltó una carcajada.

-Dios, pobre niña.

-Nah, creo que es un nombre perfecto.-se encogió de hombros- Además, quería pedirte un favor.- Finn asintió- Me gustaría que tu y Rachel fueran los padrinos de Beth. Sé que si algo llega a pasarme no habrá nadie mejor que ustedes para cuidarla.- le puso una mano sobre el hombro- Se lo que ella significa para ti y quiero que estés en su vida, si tu así lo quieres.

-Con una condición… Nunca le digas que yo fui quien sugirió el nombre de Drezzlie, no quiero que me odie por el resto de su vida.- bromeo, golpeando su brazo, a lo que su amigo solo sonrió.

-Estamos bien, entonces?

-Estamos bien.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Quinn, puedo pasar?

La rubia se seco las lágrimas rápidamente al ver a Finn parado en la puerta de su habitación de hospital. El chico se veía cansado y nervioso.  
Asintió.

-Creí que ya todos habían vuelto a sus casas.

-Los demás si, pero Rachel y Kurt están en la cafetería con Puck. Perdimos regionales.

-Oh Dios… el perfecto final para este día- comento con sarcasmo.- Pero no viniste a aquí solo para decirme que perdimos, no?

-En realidad, necesitaba hablar contigo…- con paso vacilante se acercó a la silla que pocas horas antes había ocupado Puck- Por que, Quinn?

La chica soltó un suspiro, sabía perfectamente a que se refería la pregunta.

-Estaba molesta- confeso- Ese día habías quedado de ir a mi casa, pero cancelaste por que tenias que hacer algo del club Glee, algo con Rachel…así que me moleste. Sabía que Puck tenía una fiesta en su casa así que fui. Había tenido un día especialmente molesto, con la entrenadora Sylvester gritándome por haber subido medio kilo desde las últimas dos semanas, con Santana haciendo comentarios acerca de ti y el club, y la cereza del pastel fue tu ausencia. No sé que paso pero pronto termine bebiendo a su lado y después…

-Para ahí, por favor. No necesito saber nada mas.- la corto, con el ceño fruncido.

-A lo que me refiero es que… no fue tu culpa, Finn. Tu no hiciste nada malo, fuiste un novio muy lindo… fui yo quien lo arruino.

El baterista asintió, con la mirada baja.

-Crees… crees que alguna vez podrás perdonarme?

-Por engañarme con Puck? Ya lo hice.

-Y por… por la bebe?

-Ese es un dolor que tal vez siempre tendré en mi corazón.- sonrió un poco- La llegue a querer mucho, aun hoy sabiendo que no es mi hija le tengo un cariño muy especial. Me alegra que Puck luche por ella.

-Lo ayudaras, verdad? Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero necesito que lo ayudes, no va a poder solo, va a necesitar de ti y de Rachel muchísimo.

-Nos tendrá, te lo prometo, pero… Quinn, estas segura de que estas haciendo lo correcto al no querer tener un vinculo con tu hija?

-Es lo correcto. No podría verla todos los días y saber que es la razón por la que te perdí.

Finn suspiro y sin decir nada camino a la puerta.

-Debes de saber… que de verdad te ame, Finn.

-Lo se, Quinn… fui yo el que no te amo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Ok, instalaste la silla para bebe en tu auto, no? Y terminaste de armar la cuna en tu habitación? Tienes la pañalera y los biberones listos?

-Berry, cálmate. Lo hice todo, tu y Finn me supervisaron, relájate- rio.

Rachel soltó un suspiro pero asintió.

-Si, lo siento- le puso una mano en el brazo- Nervioso?- el chico asintió- Oh Noah, todo estará bien. Pronto tendrás a Beth en tus brazos y podrás llevarla a casa.

-Y si Quinn se arrepiente? Y si cuando la vea hoy decide no firmar los papeles y quedarse con Beth? O peor, y si decide dársela a esa familia en Boston con la que estuvo en contacto?

-Oye, oye, cálmate, hermano- Finn palmeo su espalda con una sonrisa- Han pasado dos días desde que Quinn dio a luz, si hubiera cambiado de opinión ya lo sabrías, además por lo que nos contaste ella esta muy decidida a seguir con esto.

-Pero…

-Noah, mírame- el chico obedeció- Beth es tuya, nadie te la va a quitar, ok?

Puck asintió una vez más y respiro profundamente. Durante los dos últimos días había estado tratando de tener la mente distraída en cosas diferentes para no pensar en eso, había hablado con su mamá (a la que casi le da un ataque cuando le dijo que conservaría a Beth, pero que al final termino aceptándolo y prometiendo ayudar), había montado la cuna en su habitación, comprado ropita, pañales, biberones y todo lo que Beth pudiera necesitar, había hablado con el profesor Schue y el director Figgins para ver la forma de mejorar sus grados escolares, había arreglado todos los papeles de la custodia con ayuda de Hiram Berry, y ahora aquí estaba… y el miedo lo estaba carcomiendo.

Beth era hermosa, todo aquel que la había visto lo aseguraba, incluso las enfermeras y la madre de Quinn quien había llegado a verla una vez a los cuneros; que pasaría si cuando Quinn la viera decidía que no podría dársela? Claro que quería que Beth tuviera el amor de su madre pero no soportaría perderla, tener que llegar a casa con los brazos vacíos lo mataría.

-Buenos días- saludo Quinn, acercándose con su mamá a su lado.

Los tres chicos le devolvieron el saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Estos son los papeles que tienes que firmar- le paso una carpeta- Con esto me estas cediendo la custodia total de Beth, eso implica que a partir de hoy no tendrás derechos legales sobre ella.

Quinn tomo la carpeta y reviso los papeles, pronto una enfermera salió, cargando un pequeño bultito envuelto en una frazada rosa. Beth. Su Beth.

-Aquí tienes- sonrió la enfermera, posando a la bebe en brazos de la rubia ex-animadora.

Quinn no pudo evitar fijarse una vez mas en el rostro de la pequeña en sus brazos, su nariz, su boca, sus ojitos cerrados, algo en su pecho se calentó, esta bebe había estado dentro de ella apenas 2 días antes, la había llevado dentro se si ocho meses, la había sentido patear, moverse, era su bebe, su hija…  
Cerro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos; la noche que dio a luz había llorado hasta dormirse y ese día antes de ser dada de alta había vuelto a llorar. Como podía tenerla entre sus brazos y no querer conservarla? Era una mala persona por no estar lista para ser madre?

-Quinnie, hija…- la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió, dio media vuelta y tendió sus brazos a Puck para que tomara a la niña, necesitaba verlos juntos para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no el; en el momento en el que Beth estuvo entre los brazos de su padre pudo ver como el rostro de este se iluminaba.  
Tomo la carpeta una vez mas, se recargo contra la recepción y firmo.

-Es toda tuya ahora- susurro, forzando una sonrisa- Cuídala bien, Puck.

El chico no contesto, estaba tan hechizado por la pequeña que ni siquiera alzo la vista para verla.  
Sintió una mano en su brazo y pronto se encontró con los ojos de Rachel.

"_Gracias"-_ expresaban, tanto los de ella como los de Finn.

Quinn solo sonrió y asintió un poco.

"_Cuiden de ellos"_

Se giro a ver a su madre, quien le tomo la mano y la ayudo a salir del hospital, dejando tras de si a una niña que realmente nunca había sido totalmente suya y un chico que la había amado en el momento equivocado de su vida.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso, eh? No se, algo en mi siempre creyó que Puck en realidad no quería dar a Beth en adopción así que por lo menos aquí no lo hizo.**

**Estoy algo nerviosa por los cambios que esta dando la historia, siento que me estoy alejando de la esencia de Glee y eso es lo que menos quiero, pero bueno, el final se acerca. **

**Actualice rápido por que estoy escribiendo rápido también, de hecho ya tengo escrita la mitad del siguiente capitulo, así que si quieren que actualice comenten mas. Ah, y no olviden poner en su comentario el nombre que quieran que lleve la bebe Finchel:**

**1: Stella.  
2: Alanna.  
3: Alexa (Lexy) **

**Escojan!**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: Crecer.**


	16. Capítulo XV: Crecer

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XV: Crecer.**

"_**Crecer, cambiar, aprender.  
Tres cosas que no dejamos de hacer nunca a lo largo de nuestra vida"**_

Rachel es una experta en bebes.  
No, enserio, es como si hubiera estado rodeada de ellos toda la vida, sabe lo que hay que hacer en el momento en el que se debe hacer.  
Como la primera noche que Beth estuvo fuera del hospital y Puck la llamo cerca de las 3 de la mañana desesperado por que la niña no dejaba de llorar, murmurando apresuradamente que no tenia a nadie mas a quien recurrir, que su madre tenia el turno nocturno y su hermanita estaba en una pijama en casa de una amiga y que la necesitaba; aun cuando Finn sabe que se esta muriendo de sueño por que su hija no había dejado de moverse en casi toda la noche, la chica se levanta, se cambia y lo convence de ir a casa de su amigo… bueno, tanto como convencer no, lo único que tuvo que decir en realidad fue _"Beth y Noah nos necesitan"_ para lograr sacarlo de la comodidad de su cama. Cuando llegan a la casa el llanto de la pequeña es diez veces peor de como se oía a través del teléfono y Puck se ve diez veces mas desesperado. 

-La alimentaste?- pregunta, tomando a la bebe roja de tanto llorar de los brazos de su amigo.

-Si, luego la hice dormir, pero se despertó menos de 10 minutos después llorando. No esta… rota, verdad?- Finn casi quiere reír al ver la cara del chico, casi, por que entonces se pone a pensar en que pasaría si fuera su bebe la que estuviera llorando y, bueno, tiene sentido entonces, sabes?

Rachel asiente, coloca a Beth sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón y da un par de palmaditas en su espaldita hasta que suelta un pequeño eructo que la hace sonreír. Y Beth deja de llorar.

-Olvidaste sacarle el aire- susurro, con una pequeña sonrisa, frotando la espalda de la bebe, quien lentamente comienza a cerrar sus ojitos- Ya esta, pequeña- susurra, esta vez a la niña.

Puck suspira y se deja caer en el sofá, Finn lo imita.  
Tienen un largo camino por recorrer, bueno ellos dos por que como se dijo antes Rachel es una profesional con Beth.

Tina también llega al día siguiente y ayuda en igual medida, el profesor Schue se presenta el miércoles con regalos para la pequeña, asegurándoles que si no pueden asistir a la reunión del club del jueves lo va a entender pero que le gustaría que fueran. Los tres asienten, no muy convencidos.

Puck no va, Beth tiene poco menos de una semana de haber nacido y no puede siquiera pensar en alejarse de ella más de 10 minutos, pero Finn convence a Rachel de ir, es obvio que la chica no quiere, pero sabe que deben despedirse de ese salón que durante tantos meses fue su refugio.

La mayoría del club ya está ahí cuando llegan, con semblantes tristes y miradas opacas; es difícil saber que tal vez esta sea la última vez que estén en ese salón juntos. Tina prácticamente corre a los brazos de Rachel y comienza a llorar en su hombro y, pronto, la morena la imita. En algún punto entre dejar que las chicas dejen de llorar y lograr separarlas todos se acercan y se sientan juntos. De pronto Kurt suelta una carcajada y cuando todos lo voltean a ver comenta que estaba recordando cuando April Rhodes formo parte de New Directions causando que todos rían con el, entonces alguien mas menciona un momento divertido y así los 10 comienzan a recordar sus mejores momentos.  
Quinn entra entonces y, aunque más de uno esta sorprendido de que llegara, la invitan a unirse y a recordar con ellos.

Así los encuentra el señor Schue, quien no puede evitar sonreír.  
Lo invitan a unirse también pero el niega con la cabeza y dice que les tiene una sorpresa.

-Tenemos otro año- suelta y nadie reacciona- Vamos, chicos, tenemos otro año!

Ahí si todos gritan, algunos saltan, otros (Finn esta seguro de que son Tina y Kurt) lloran, Rachel simplemente abraza al profesor y regresa para abrazarlo a él.  
Y lo que debía haber sido una tarde triste para esos 11 adolescentes se convirtió rápidamente en una de celebración.

Viendo al profesor Schue tocar el ukulele mientras cantaba, con la cabeza de Rachel recargada en su hombro y sus manos entrelazadas, Finn se permitió sonreír.  
Estarían bien.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Puck no se puede separar de Beth.  
Es como si, literalmente, le doliera. Rachel solo rueda los ojos y le dice que estarán bien, que debe irse a trabajar, y cuando eso no funciona le pide a Finn que lo saque de ahí. El chico empezó a trabajar en el taller de Burt Hummel y mientras los dos se pasaban d ahí, Rachel se quedaba en casa de Noah para ayudar a su mamá a cuidar de Beth y de la pequeña Sarah, quien a un no entendía muy bien como dejo de ser la bebe de la casa para pasar a ser tía de una.

A Devora, la madre de Puck, le fascinaba la compañía de Rachel, es fácil hablar con ella y le ayuda a cocinar, Finn y el mohikano han llegado a pensar que de no ser por que Rachel esta embarazada la mujer no hubiera parado hasta verla casada con su hijo.

Tina se presento muchas veces, para jugar con Sarah, cuidar de Beth, cocinar con Rachel y Devora; Mercedes y Kurt llegaron también, al menos una vez por semana cada uno y una vez mas juntos, Kurt se convirtió rápidamente en la persona favorita de Sarah (aparte de Rachel y su mamá, claro) y los dos se pasaban horas hablando sobre moda y actores guapos.  
Beth fue nombrada el miembro 13 de New Directions por Matt, y Mike aseguro que la bebe de Rachel seria la 14; algunas noches había tanta gente en la casa Puckerman que aquello se convertía en una parrillada a la luz de la luna, incluso en profesor Schue llegaba. Quinn no llego ni una sola vez, a pesar de que se le invito en innumerables ocasiones.

Pronto Beth cumplió 3 semanas de nacida y Rachel 8 meses de embarazo.  
Decir que todo se puso mas loco a partir de ese momento era poco. Resulta que entre ayudar a tu mejor amigo a cuidar a su hija de un mes que sufre de cólicos constantes y ser despertado por tu novia a las 3 de la mañana quejándose de dolor de espalda no hay mucha diferencia, a las dos las veras llorar, a las dos las abrazaras, y las dos te van a ver feo todo el maldito tiempo.

Otra cosa que Finn descubrió que no era divertida? Braxton Hicks.  
Resulta que son contracciones falsas que preparan al cuerpo de la mujer embarazada para el momento del parto pero que pueden llegar a doler tanto como las reales.

La primera vez que las vivió él estaba en el trabajo y ella en casa de Puck, con Tina y Kurt, eran cerca de las 6 cuando su celular sonó y al responderlo se encontró con la voz aterrada de Kurt, con los gritos de Rachel de música de fondo. Apenas y le dio tiempo de avisarles a Burt y Puck lo que pasaba; manejo como loco todo el camino hasta la casa Puckerman y por milagro no causo un accidente.  
Al llegar su novia estaba en el sofá, con Tina tomando su mano, mientras Kurt se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con el cabello despeinado y la ropa arrugada, Devora también estaba ahí, con una llorosa Beth en sus brazos.

-Finn!- lloro Rachel al verlo, estirando una de sus manos hacia él, el chico estuvo a su lado en medio de un parpadeo.-Me duele…

-Lo se, nena. Respira- susurro, besando su cabello.

-Aun no es tiempo… es muy pronto.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- escucho pasos detrás de él y se volteo para encontrar a Puck, con el rostro preocupado.

-Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, Hudson- el solo asintió y entre los dos subieron a la chica a la camioneta.

Estuvieron ahí en un tiempo record aun para un pueblo tan pequeño como Lima, aunque bueno el hecho de que Puck condujera y que el pobre estuviera tan asustado como Finn y Rachel ayudo mucho a la velocidad.

Los atendieron rápido, el doctor de Rachel llego y la reviso rápido… y los mandaron a casa rápido también, después de explicarles lo que pasaba y porque pasaba.

-Tu hija me va a sacar canas verdes antes de que la mía lo haga- bromeo Puck, después de regresar a casa y de asegurarse de que Rachel estuviera descansando.

-Puck, acabo de pasar uno de los peores días de mi vida, te aconsejo que cierres tu puta boca si no quieres que te golpee.

-Uy, tu, que humor te cargas- tomo a Beth de su portabebés y la sostuvo por algunos minutos antes de ver como sus ojitos se abrían- Creo que ya es hora de que coma. Puedes sostenerla mientras preparo su biberón?

Finn asintió, tomando a la niña y colocándola sobre su pecho, mientras veía a su amigo tomar la pañalera e irse a la cocina.

-Tu primita nos dio un susto hoy, Beth- le susurro, frotando su espaldita- Te juro que creí que iba a nacer hoy.

-Yo también- levanto la cabeza para ver a Rachel parada cerca de las escaleras.- Hola.

-Hey, creí que estabas dormida.

-Trate pero no pude- se acercó hasta el y se sentó a su lado, tomando la manita de Beth- Hola, hermosa… Hola, Bethy.

-Por que no puedes dormir?

-Tu hija esta pateando.- con cuidado sujetó a la hija de su mejor amigo con una mano, asegurándose de tenerla correctamente, y con la otra comenzó a frotar círculos en el vientre de su novia- Oh Dios, eso se siente muy bien.

-Me alegra, nena- beso su frente- Bebe- susurro, viendo el lugar donde su hija crecía- Nos hiciste pasar un día bastante agitado, por que no dejas de jugar un rato para que tu mami pueda descansar?

-No creo que te vaya a hacer caso esta vez- rio.-Lamento haberte asustado esta tarde.

-Oye, esta bien- sonrió- Puede que me hayan salido un par de canas antes de tiempo pero sobreviviré. Lo importante es que ella este bien.

-No se por qué me asuste tanto, ya sabíamos que el parto se podría adelantar, como paso con Quinn.

-Te asustaste por que algo dentro de ti te dijo que nuestra bebe aun no estaba lista- Beth se removió en su brazo- Quieres cargarla?

Rachel asintió, tomando a la niña.

-Dios, cada día se parece mas a Noah.

-Pobre niña.- su novia no contesto, simplemente siguió viendo a la bebe en sus brazos- Pronto será nuestra hija a la que cargues.

-Lo se- sonrió, Beth se retorció un poco y soltó un gritito que pronto se convirtió en llanto, justo en ese momento Puck regreso, biberón en mano y la tomo, después de sonreírle a su amiga.

-Como te sientes, Berry?

-Cansada, adolorida, como cualquier otro día en mi vida los últimos dos meses.-rodo los ojos.

Pero contrario a lo que Rachel decía, o a lo que su novio pudiera pensar después de verla quejarse tantas veces de dolor de espalda, pies o cabeza, ella amaba estar embarazada, amaba sentir a su hija patear y moverse dentro de ella, amaba verse al espejo y saber que su cuerpo estaba sirviendo de cobijo para su pequeñita… claro, a veces era difícil, a veces se sentía fea y gorda, incluso había veces en que no dejaba que Finn la tocara por las noches de lo mal que se sentía.  
Su novio había sido admirable en ese aspecto, ella sabia que como cualquier chico de 17 años Finn tenia deseos que quería saciar, y aun así había veces en las que se había pasado hasta dos noches seguidas sin "nada de nada", no mas por que el cuerpo de la propia Rachel no lo resistía, lo necesitaba y él estaba mas que feliz de cumplir con sus deseos.

-Lo que sea, lo que necesites, si lo quieres lo tienes- le había dicho una noche, después de haber vuelto de comprar nutella y bananas a las 3 de la mañana, bajo la lluvia es necesario agregar- solo dilo y te lo daré… y no hablo exclusivamente de la comida.- le había guiñado un ojo, lo que causo que ella riera y lo compensara con un beso.

Sabia de los insultos que circulaban en la escuela hacia ella y "golfa, gorda, ballena, zorra" por desgracia eran unos de los menos crueles. Cosas así no ayudaban a su autoestima en lo mas mínimo, lo que solo terminaba con ella deprimida, negándose a hacer el amor con su novio por esa noche o –si su cuerpo de verdad estaba necesitado de sentirlo- pidiéndole que tuviera la luz apagada durante el acto. Pero como era de esperarse los insultos no pararían por arte de magia gracias al sexo.

Las cosas llegaron a su punto máximo cuando el último día de clases la morena encontró una imagen pegada en su casillero del cuerpo de una ballena con su rostro, y las risas de los jugadores de football en el pasillo fueron la cereza del pastel.  
Apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos cuando Finn ya había arrancado la estúpida imagen y se lanzaba a los jugadores, exigiendo saber quien había sido; no le tomo mucho tiempo averiguar que había sido Karofsky, lo que termino con los dos liándose a golpes en el suelo. El profesor Schue necesito la ayuda de Matt, Mike y varios chicos más del equipo de football para poder separarlos.  
Finn paso las ultimas horas del año escolar el la dirección, y para cuando llegaron a casa se aseguro de hacerle saber, con besos y caricias, lo mucho que la amaba y cuan bella era.  
Puede que lo haya besado infinidad de veces esa noche como premio, también.

Pero fuera de los problemas de apariencia que sentía no había sido más feliz en su vida que en esos 8 meses, nunca.

Así que si, le gustaba estar embarazada, pero realmente quería que llegara a su fin pronto por el simple placer de poder tener a su bebita en brazos.  
Ver a Noah con Beth le daba mas urgencias de poder ver a la suya, saber si se parecía a ella o a Finn, si tendría su nariz (dios quiera que no) o la de él, si seria una pequeña llorona de noche como Beth o si seria tranquila como la madre de Finn juraba que su novio había sido.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Pero en cabeza de quien cabe el llevar a una chica con 8 meses de embarazo a recorrer las tiendas del centro comercial? Bueno, pues en la de Kurt Hummel, señoras y señores.

Vale, el centro comercial no era muy grande y solo tenia como 5 tiendas de ropa que Kurt catalogaba como decentes, pero el chico era especialmente meticuloso a la hora de hacer sus compras, se probaba cada prenda por lo menos dos veces y había veces que incluso la hacia regresar a una tienda en la que ya habían estado por que _"Al final lo pensé mejor y siempre si voy a querer esa chaquetilla roja". _Rachel estaba a tres segundos de ahorcarlo con su bolsa cuando el chico sugirió hacer una _pequeña_ parada en el café de siempre.

Tener a Kurt en su vida había sido raro al principio, pero ahora era tan fácil, eran tan parecidos, con los mismos sueños, las mismas metas, que a veces asustaba.

-Oh Dios- susurro en algún punto el chico, mientras Rachel daba un sorbo a su te- Mira quien acaba de entrar!

Disimuladamente la morena giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Quinn entrar, con su madre detrás.  
La chica los vio, asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se sentó en una mesa lejana.

-Parece que alguien ha estado trabajando en volver a su peso antes del embarazo- Rachel asintió- Se mudo de casa de Mercedes después de dar a luz y volvió con su madre como si nada hubiera pasado, sabias?

-Eso oí… No la culpo realmente, creo que solo quiere su antigua vida de vuelta en lo más posible.

-Tuvo una hija, eso no es algo de lo que se pueda volver, Diva- el chico alzo una ceja- Crees que piensa en ella?

-No lo se, espero que si… Beth debería tener el amor de su madre, es lo que toda niña necesita.

-Aun piensas en ella, verdad?- Rachel asintió, era difícil y aunque trataba de evitarlo aun había veces en que pensaba en Shelby. –Oh, cariño…

-No, esta bien, ya lo he aceptado… no pienso en ella como una necesidad.

El chico sonrió dulcemente.  
Era raro creer que hace tan solo unos meses estos mismos chicos se habrían matado uno al otro por un solo del club.

Mientras Kurt se levantaba para ordenar dos pedazos de pasteles de queso se permitió soltar un suspiro y acariciar su vientre suavemente. Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada se había sentido decepcionada de ella misma, como que les había fallado a ella y a sus padres, pensó en el bebe como lo peor que le podría pasar… hasta que vio la primera ecografía y escucho su corazón latir, a partir de ese momento no había día que no agradeciera por la noche que paso con Finn en el auditorio y por qué su bebe estuviera dentro de ella.

Su teléfono vibro y al sacarlo noto que era un mensaje de Finn.

"_Mamá llegara a dejar algunas de sus cosas hoy en la noche. Por favor, dile a mi hermano que no te canse mucho con las compras. Te amo."_

Sonrió, era dulce la forma en que Finn había comenzado a llamar a Kurt su hermano, no hermanastro como todos hubieran esperado, incluso en propio Kurt se sorprendió al principio pero pronto comenzó a llamarlo de la misma forma.

Su vida había cambiado mucho, paso de ser Rachel Berry, loser del club Glee, freak de la escuela, blanco de slushes, a ser Rachel Berry, mejor amiga de Tina y Puck, novia de Finn, madrina de Beth Puckerman, cuñada de Kurt Hummel, nuera de Carole y de Burt… y próximamente podría agregar madre a su lista.  
El cambio era bueno, al menos ese cambio.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Jamás había visto a Tina llorar… hasta ese día.  
La chica asiática había llegado a su casa pasadas las 5 de la tarde, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y temblando de pies a cabeza. La hizo pasar de inmediato y la llevo a la cocina, asegurándose que Sara siguiera viendo la película en la sala y tomando el monitor de bebes para poder escuchar si Beth comenzaba a llorar, la señora Puckerman había tenido que trabajar y ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de ambas niñas mientras los chicos seguían en el taller.

-Oh Tina, que paso, corazón?- susurro, frotando su espalda dulcemente.

No logro entender nada de lo que su amiga trataba de decir, cada palabra era cortada por sollozos e hipidos; cerró los ojos y la abrazo, dejándola llorar libremente, ya después cuando se calmara un poco lograría decirle lo que pasaba.

-Termine con Artie- logro susurrar minutos después.

No necesito decir mas, Rachel entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, si ella perdiera a Finn se sentiría igual.  
Tina no lloro mas, para cuando Finn y Puck llegaron a casa las chicas estaban sentadas al lado de Sara viendo una película Disney, Rachel sosteniendo a una despierta Beth, biberón en la boca.

Finn sonrió al ver a su novia sosteniendo a la bebe, esperaba ansioso el día en que al fin la viera sostener a su hija. Rachel seria una madre perfecta, lo sabía, tenía toda la pinta de llegar a serlo… solo tenia que esperar un poco más a que su princesita decidiera hacer acto de presencia.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Oh Santo Dios!

Finn prácticamente salto de la cama la oír el pequeño grito de su novia. Corrió al baño, casi tropezándose con sus propios zapatos, para encontrarla agarrada al lavabo, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la boca abierta en una perfecta "O".

-Que pasa? Es la bebe? Es tiempo? Estas teniendo contracciones ya? Son Braxton Hicks otra vez? Dios, dime algo!

Rachel abrió los ojos y lo miro a través del espejo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Respira, quieres? Parece que vas a desmayarte.- puso una mano sobre su vientre y froto suavemente, bajo la mirada y susurro- Cariño, tienes que dejar de patearme tan fuerte. Se una buena chica, por favor.

El baterista soltó el aire que contenía y camino hasta ella, abrazándola por la espalda, descansando sus manos sobre la de ella en su vientre.

-Tienes que dejar de pegarme sustos así- beso su cabeza- Me vas a dar un infarto un día de estos, amor.

-Tu tienes que aprender a dejar de saltar cada vez que me oyes mi voz; tu hija es una pateadora, lo sabes bien.- cerro la llave de agua y se giro- Vamos a la cama? Estoy cansada.

No se lo tuvo que pedir dos veces, Finn amaba estar en la cama con ella –y no hablaba solamente del sexo-, le encantaba abrazarla y besarla, frotar su vientre y cantarle a su bebe.

-Crees que nuestra pequeña decida nacer pronto?

-No lo se, nena. Lo hará cuando sienta que sea el momento… porque? Estas nerviosa?

-Mucho. Es mas el miedo al dolor que otra cosa.- suspiro- No soy muy resistente al dolor y por lo que he podido sentir con las Braxton Hicks y con lo que Noah me ha dicho el parto no será nada fácil… no se si podre hacerlo.

-Claro que podrás, por que al final todo habrá valido la pena. Al final tendrás a una hermosa bebe en tus brazos como premio a todo… además, estoy seguro que en el hospital te pueden dar algo para el dolor.

-No, no quiero medicamentos.- Finn suspiro, sabia que era inútil discutir con ella- Estarás ahí, no? Estarás conmigo en la sala de partos?

-Eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo. Voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento, tomando tu mano y diciéndote lo maravillosa que eres y escuchando como me gritas.

-No voy a gritarte!

-Oh, claro que lo harás, amor mio- rio- Me gritaras e insultaras y me dirás mil cosas diferentes, lo se.

-Como estas tan seguro?

-Por que te conozco, se el humor que tienes y además, por lo que me ha dicho mi mamá y las fotos que vi de mi siendo bebe, puedo decir que no fui un bebe pequeño y si nuestra hija es tan grande como yo…bueno, digamos que no serán unas lindas horas para mi autoestima.

-Oh Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en eso! Eras muy grande?

-El mas grande de los cuneros.- el rostro de la chica se convirtió en una mascara de horror- Tranquila, estoy jugando! La verdad no era tan grande, era mas bien pequeño- rio- Di el estirón cerca de los 9 o 10 años.

-Eres malvado, Finn Hudson! Realmente me asustaste!

Finn rio una vez más, abrazándola más fuerte pero ella se alejó, volvió a intentarlo solo para obtener el mismo resultado.

-Oh vamos, en serio te harás la enojada conmigo?- la chica no contesto, simplemente se giro para darle la espalda y cerro los ojos.-Rachel… Vamos, no seas tan infantil.- nada aun, ni una palabra- Nena…- se apretó mas contra ella, pasando su mano sobre su vientre, bajo su pecho- corazón…- aparto un poco de cabello y beso su cuello, succionando ligeramente- cariño…- obtuvo un gemido cuando volvió a succionar- Preciosa…-succiono, mas fuerte esta vez, para luego morder- Hermosa…- la oyó jadear, mientras apretaba suavemente uno de sus pechos- Amor…

Rachel apretó los dientes y los labios, tratando de impedir que algún sonido volviera a salir, no podía dejarlo ganar esta vez, siempre le hacia lo mismo: Peleaban y el trataba de contentarla con besos y sexo. No podía dejarlo salirse con la suya esta vez.  
Se mordió el interior de las mejillas cuando sintió la mano del chico bajar por su vientre hasta entre sus piernas.

-Dilo, corazón- le susurro, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja- Se que te mueres por hacerlo… Di mi nombre.

"No lo hagas. No le des el gusto."

Los dedos del chico encontraron el lugar indicado para acariciar, logrando que ella gimiera más fuerte.

-Dilo… No seguiré si no lo haces.

Rachel maldijo al sentir como su novio dejaba de mover los dedos dentro de ella, la haría sufrir hasta que dijera su nombre. Pero dos pueden jugar ese mismo juego… Se giro de golpe, se puso a caballo sobre el y comenzó a morder su cuello.  
Finn sonrió, si guerra quería pues guerra le iba a dar… durante toda la noche.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Saben lo horrible que es no poder moverte por que cada vez que intentabas hacerlo todo tu cuerpo dolía? Bueno, pues Rachel si.

Todo, desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta la raíz del cabello, TODO le dolía.

Trato de acomodarse en el sofá para ver si su espalda dejaba de doler pero solo consiguió que sus piernas comenzaran a molestar. Suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza contra el cojín, oficialmente había llegado al punto máximo de su embarazo, y de su paciencia también.  
Estaba lista para que su bebe naciera ya… pero al parecer ella no. Había salido de cuentas tres días atrás y aun nada de nada.

Finn saltaba cada vez que se respiraba siquiera, siempre temeroso del momento en el que tuvieran que salir al hospital, no la dejaba salir de casa y apenas la dejaba moverse; Kurt, Tina y Puck no estaban mejor, siempre detrás de ella, preguntándole si necesitaba algo o si se sentía bien cada 5 minutos.  
Hasta la pequeña Beth, de ahora dos meses, parecía tener un trato especial con ella cada vez que la tenia en brazos, apenas lloraba y siempre estaba muy quieta.

Ok, era hora de que su embarazo terminara.  
Si tan solo su hija decidiera hacerle caso…

Era sábado y los chicos no habían tenido que ir a trabajar así que habían decidido hacer una tarde de películas en casa de la familia Puckerman. De terror, aun contra los deseos de Kurt y Tina.  
Rachel había oído que un buen susto puede provocar el parto y a este punto estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de terminar; había comido alimentos picantes, saltado en una pelota, incluso había logrado que Finn le estimulara los pezones por que según una pagina todo eso podía lograr que el parto se realizara… y nada, ahí seguía, tres días después de la fecha en que se supone debía haber dado a luz, sintiéndose adolorida, gorda y estancada.  
Quería ha esa bebe fuera de ella!

Como si su hija supiera que estaba pensando en ella la pateo, justo en su vejiga.

-Oh diablos…- automáticamente todos la voltearon a ver, listos para saltar y correr al auto, rodo los ojos- Pateo- explico y todos suspiraron, incluso pudo ver un poco de decepción en los ojos de su novio. Era obvio que el chico estaba tan listo como ella para que su hija naciera.

Se trato de levantar solo para darse cuenta que no podría hacerlo sola.

-Necesito ir al baño- susurro al oído de su novio, el asintió y la ayudo a levantarse del sofá.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- negó con la cabeza, sonrojada- Vale, grita si me necesitas.

Asintió una vez y emprendió camino al baño, la bebe parecía estar recostada en su vejiga y necesitaba vaciarla una vez mas; lo hizo, se lavo las manos y salió. Camino a la cocina y saco un jugo de manzana, se recargo en la barra de la cocina y bebió lentamente.  
De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del vientre que hizo que prácticamente se doblara y soltara varias lágrimas.

-Ya empezaste a patear otra vez, niña- susurro, frotando suavemente. Sintió la presión disminuir y soltó un suspiro agradecido, todo el día su hija había estado dando patadas y manteniendo su pie (o mano) presionado en el lugar.

-Oye, todo bien?- Finn camino hasta ella y le acaricio el rostro, borrando algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas- Que pasa?

-Me pateo, es todo.

-Oh, mi amor- con suavidad la abrazo, frotando su espalda.

-Quiero que nazca ya, Finn- sollozo.

-Lo se, nena… tranquila, ya falta poco.

Lo mataba verla así, sabia que estaba sufriendo, que se sentía incomoda todo el tiempo, y deseaba poder hacer algo para aliviar su dolor. Se inclino y capturo sus labios en un tierno beso, expresándole en el todo lo que no sabia como decirle en palabras.

"_Gracias por hacer esto. Gracias por aguantar. Gracias por dejarme amarte. Gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por amarme."_

-Eres el amor de mi vida, Rach…

-Y tu el mio. No sé que haría sin ti. Eres todo lo que siempre quise y yo…-otro dolor, mas fuerte que el anterior, la corto- Oh mierda.

-Rachel? Corazón, que pasa? Esta pateando otra vez?

-No se… nunca había pateado tan fuerte…oh- bajo la mirada para ver un pequeño charco de agua a sus pies.-_Oh…_

-"_Oh_" que?- el chico siguió su mirada y se encontró con lo mismo- Creí que ya habías ido al baño.

-Finn…- levanto la vista y tomo su mano- Creo que mi fuente se acaba de romper.

-Como que crees?! Que significa eso?!- el pánico era tangible en su voz.

-Significa que… que la bebe ya viene!

-Ahora?!

-No, mañana… claro que ahora, Finn!- y ahí estaba otra vez ese maldito dolor, ahora sabia que no era su bebe pateando, eran contracciones- OH Diablos… DIABLOS!

-La bebe viene…- susurro el baterista, como en shock para luego ponerse pálido y comenzar a sudar- Oh Dios, la bebe viene! Puck, Tina, Kurt!

En menos de un parpadeo sus tres amigos ya estaban en la cocina, con ceños fruncidos… que rápidamente se convirtieron en miradas aterradas al entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Oh mierda, es hora!

-Que hacemos?! Que diablos hacemos?!

-Mi sobrina viene, santo cielo!

-SILENCIO!- los tres chicos mas Finn voltearon a ver a la pobre chica embarazada frente a ellos- Les sugiero que todos se calmen y me lleven a un maldito hospital por que esta niña viene… AHORA!

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver, sabiendo que todos pensaban lo mismo.

"_Oh Mierda."_

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Here Comes The Baby!  
Al fin llego el momento de conocer a la bebe Finchel… así que estén pendientes del siguiente capitulo. Queda un capitulo mas el epilogo para terminar esta historia…  
Y esta es la última oportunidad que tienen para votar por el nombre que les gustaría que la bebe tuviera:**

**1: Stella.  
2: Alanna.  
3: Alexa (Lexy) **

**Escojan!**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: La llegada.**

**Feliz semana!**


	17. Capítulo XVI: La llegada

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XVI: La llegada.**

"_**Crecer, cambiar, aprender.  
Tres cosas que no dejamos de hacer nunca a lo largo de nuestra vida"**_

-Oh miera… oh mierda… oh mierda…

-Finn, vuelve a decir "Oh mierda" una vez mas y te juro que te daré una bofetada- gruño su novia.

Tina casi sonrió.  
Casi, si su amiga no hubiera estado tomando su mano y justo en ese momento sintiera una contracción.

-Por el amor de Cristo, Puck, conduce mas rápido! Ha este paso mi sobrina nacerá en tu camioneta!

-Voy lo mas rápido que puedo, Hummel! Porque no mejor te callas y me dejas conducir en paz?!

-Mira tu…

-Cállense los dos!- grito Finn, logrando que los dos chicos cerraran la boca… bueno, no, en realidad no fue el sino el grito que Rachel soltó al sentir otra contracción. Eran cada vez mas cerca una de otra, mas dolorosas y mas duraderas. Era tiempo.- Ya falta poco, nena… respira.

La chica lo fusilo con la mirada, como diciendo "No ves que eso es lo que estoy haciendo?", haciendo que toda su sangre se le helara.

-Mierda, Puck, date prisa- ladro.

"Si llegamos al hospital en una sola pieza será un verdadero milagro"- pensó Rachel, jadeando.

Estas contracciones dolían muchísimo mas que las Braxton Hicks, sentía que con cada una se iba a partir en dos, y por si fuera poco la bebe la estaba pateando entre contracciones.

El camino al hospital de Lima nunca le pareció mas largo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Finn, por centésima vez, has el maldito favor de sentarte! Vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo si sigues así!

Habían llegado al hospital media hora antes –después de un viaje interminable en la camioneta de Puck en el que por poco y se llevan a una viejecita de corbata- y desde entonces su novio no dejaba de caminar en círculos por la habitación. Al parecer aun cuando su fuente ya se había roto aun no estaba completamente dilatada y tendrían que esperar un poco mas para empezar a pujar.  
Quería llorar, gritar de dolor, pero se callaba y aguantaba por que el chico frente a ella parecía que iba a desmayarse cada vez gemía siquiera y realmente lo necesitaba consiente para cuando comenzara el verdadero trabajo de traer a su hija al mundo.

Por suerte tenia a Tina de lado derecho y a Kurt en el izquierdo.  
Ambos chicos tomaban sus manos entre contracciones, le mojaban los labios con hielo, le secaban el sudor de la frente y mas de una vez habían exigido a Finn que se sentara –no había funcionado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, no?-.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

5 horas de parto se dicen fáciles pero al termino de estas lo único que Rachel quería hacer era soltarse a llorar.

Al parecer su pequeña se resistía a nacer, al menos de esa forma lo dijo el doctor cuando acudió a revisarla una vez mas, pero quisiera o no nacería esa noche, no sin antes causarle mucho dolor a su madre.  
Carole y Burt habían llegado durante su primera hora en el hospital y sus padres estaban tratando de encontrar un vuelo de Chicago a Ohio lo mas pronto posible, incluso en profesor Schue y algunos miembros del club se mantenían en la sala de espera, y el resto de ellos estaba recibiendo actualizaciones constantes en sus celulares gracias a Kurt.

Finn dejo de caminar de un lado para otro durante la hora 2, cuando vio que la bebe no nacería pronto y que Rachel lo necesitaba a su lado, había ocupado el lugar de Kurt –para gran felicidad del chico y de su pobre mano- y no se le había separado desde entonces.  
Estaba nervioso y asustado, el parto de Quinn no había durado tanto.

-Oh cariño, es perfectamente normal- le aseguro su madre, cuando al fin Rachel había podido dormir un poco- Algunos bebes se tardan mas en nacer que otros. Tu, por ejemplo, tardaste cerca de 12 horas.

Ante esto el pobre chico palideció, no soportaría ver a su novia con dolores por 12 horas.

-Finn?- se levanto del sofá de un salto al oír la voz de la embarazada en la cama, corrió a su lado y le tomo la mano en el momento en el que una contracción la golpeo- Oh Dios, esa fue una fuerte… Dios…

-Respira, nena… tranquila- puso una mano sobre su vientre y froto un poco, estaba duro como una roca, nunca lo había sentido así- La sientes patear?

-No… pero se mueve mucho. Creo que esta asustada.

-Tal vez por eso no quiere salir aun- sonrió un poco.

-Estoy cansada, Finn…

-Lo se, mi amor, lo siento. Porque no cierras los ojos y tratas de volver a dormir?

Rachel asintió y se acomodó mas en la cama, dejando un poco de espacio.

-Acuéstate conmigo- La cama era pequeña, difícilmente entrarían los dos, pero Finn ni lo pensó, simplemente asintió y subió, recostándose de lado y abrazándola.- Canta para mi, si?

-Que quieres que te cante?

-Lo que quieras, simplemente quiero escuchar tu voz.

Finn asintió.

- Each time the wind blows  
I hear your voice so  
I call your name  
Whispers at morning  
Our love is dawning  
Heaven's glad you  
You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I'm so proud to say  
I love you  
Your love's got me high  
I long to get by  
This time is forever  
Love is the answer  
**  
**Rachel suspiro y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su novio, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.  
La voz de Finn la relajaba tanto, y al parecer también a la bebe, quien había dejado de moverse tanto y había quitado su pie –o mano- de su costilla.

I hear your voice now  
You are my choice now  
The love you bring  
Heaven's in my heart  
At your call  
I hear harps,  
And angels sing  
You know how I feel  
This thing can't go wrong  
I can't live my life  
Without you

I just can't hold on  
I feel we belong  
My life ain't worth living  
If I can't be with you

I just can't stop loving you  
I just can't stop loving you  
And if I stop  
Then tell me just what will I do  
'Cause I just can't stop loving you

La puerta se abrió lentamente y en silencio, Puck les sonrió un poco al verlos.

-Todavía nada?- Finn negó.

-Tu ahijada esta de necia.

-Y Berry como esta?

-Se acaba de dormir, esta cansada.- se paso una mano por el desordenado cabello- Por que no vas a casa, Puck? Creo que aun falta bastante para que la bebe Hudson haga su entrada y Beth ya debe de estar despierta.

-No te preocupes por ella, mi mamá la esta cuidando- se dejo caer en el pequeño sofá- No voy a irme, tu y Berry me necesitan, fin de la historia.

El baterista sonrió.  
Puck y el habían tenido momentos difíciles durante ese año, su amistad casi llega a su fin, pero aquí estaban, cada uno siendo padrino de la hija del otro, apoyándose, y todo gracias a esa pequeña morena acostada junto a él.

-Bueno, yo venia a decirte que el profesor Schue y los demás vamos a ir a la cafetería, quieres que te traigamos algo?- negó- Ok, tu mamá y Burt se quedan afuera, por cualquier cosa.

Finn asintió una vez mas y lo vio salir.  
Se abrazó mas a Rachel y froto su vientre.

-Tienes que nacer ya, pequeña- susurro, viendo el lugar que su hija se negaba a dejar- Se que debes estar muy comoda ahí adentro, pero tienes que salir… mami y yo te necesitamos aquí ya. Este mundo…no siempre es el mas lindo, pero te prometo que hare lo que este en mis manos para que seas feliz aquí… Hay tanto que quiero mostrarte, tanto que quiero que veas y sientas; hay tantas cosas bellas aquí, mi niña, y muchas personas esperan por ti, personas que te aman y te quieren conocer, como tu tía Tina, o tus tíos Puck y Kurt, y tus abuelos Hiram y Leroy, o tu abuelita Carole…y tu abuelo Burt. Tienes mucha gente esperando por ti, no solo a mamá y a mi, hermosa. Así que sal ya, quieres? Es hora de que nazcas…

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

7 horas de dolores y contracciones después, Rachel estaba lista para empezar a pujar y la bebe para salir.

Finn y Carole estaban con ella, tomando sus manos y ofreciendo palabras de animo.

Estaba cansada, tan cansada que apenas y lograba reunir fuerzas para seguir pujando, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo por su pequeña.  
Así que siguió, pujo y pujo tanto como pudo… y como Finn bien había dicho, le grito e insulto tanto como pudo, y el chico se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento.  
Los "puedes hacerlo, nena", "Solo un poco mas" y "Vamos, sigue así" no dejaron de oírse en voz del baterista

Una hora -8 horas de haber llegado al hospital-, un dedo de Finn roto y muchos pujidos y gritos después, el llanto que Finn y Rachel tanto deseaban se dejo oír.

-Es una hermosa niña!- anuncio el doctor, con una sonrisa- Ven, papá, corta el cordón.

A Finn las manos nunca le habían temblado tanto como en ese momento, pero como pudo tomo el par de tijeras que una enfermera le ofrecía y corto donde el doctor indico; rápidamente dos enfermeras tomaron a la pequeña que aun lloraba y la envolvieron en una manta rosa, para después depositarla en brazos de Rachel, todo en menos de 2 minutos.

En cuanto estuvo en brazos de su madre la niña dejo de llorar.

-Oh Dios mio… es hermosa- susurro la chica.

Y a Finn nunca le había parecido mas hermosa que en ese momento.  
Lentamente –y olvidando el dolor de su dedo- se acercó a ella y tomo su mano. Rachel lo miro a los ojos, llenos de lagrimas, y sonrió.

Fue entonces que se fijo al fin en la pequeña.  
Tenia los ojos abiertos, de un color obscuro, que veían fijamente a Rachel, una nariz pequeña y una boquita que formaba un puchero. Era de un color rosado y tenia un poco de cabello obscuro en su cabecita.

-Es perfecta- sonrió y beso la frente de su novia- Gracias. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti…

Ambos sonrieron.  
Oficialmente eran padres.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La sala de espera era un revuelo, con 9 adolescentes y 4 adultos.  
Finn sonrió y camino a ellos, después de asegurarse que Rachel fuera llevada de vuelta a su habitación y que una enfermera le pusiera el dedo en una férula, no estaba roto como había pensado, simplemente muy lastimado.

-Finn!- todos voltearon a verlo en el momento en el que Tina lo noto- Que paso?

-Ya nació?

-Están bien las dos?

-Cuanto peso?

-A quien se parece?

-Que le paso a tu dedo?!

-Podemos pasar a verlas?

-Déjenlo hablar!- exigió Puck, viendo a su amigo y acallando el escandalo que se había generado- Que paso, hermano?

-2 kilos, 900 gramos. 45 centímetros…- sonrió- Es perfecta.

-Como esta nuestra hija, Finn?

-Cansada, pero bien, señor Berry- le sonrió al hombre- Ya la pasaron a su habitación para que descansara. Una enfermera les avisara cuando puedan pasar a verla.

-Y mi ahijada?

-En los cuneros, Tina. La tienen que limpiar y revisar que este bien, después la llevaran a la habitación de Rach.

La asiática sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Felicidades, papá.

Pronto el chico se vio rodeado por todos sus demás compañeros de New Directions –incluso Santana-.

-Voy a volver con Rachel, los veremos adentro.

-Felicidades, Finn… díselo también a Rachel.

-Lo hare, señor Schue.

Regreso a la habitación para encontrarse a su novia durmiendo, su vientre antes redondo se veía un poco desinflado, y estaba algo pálida. Sonrió y se dejo caer en el sillón.  
Al fin era padre.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.  
Pronto ya estaba durmiendo, soñando con la imagen del rostro de su bebe.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Señor Hudson… Despierte.

Finn abrió los ojos, confundido, nadie nunca lo había llamado de esa forma.  
Se estiro un poco en el pequeño sillón y asintió.

-Buenas noches, señor Hudson… Hay alguien que quiere verlo.- camino a la pequeña cuna trasparente que estaba a un lado de la cama de Rachel y que él no había notado, saco a su hija, envuelta en frazadas rosas y la coloco en sus brazos- Volveré cuando la niña necesite comer.

No respondió, estaba perdido en la belleza de la bebe en sus brazos.  
Era realmente perfecta.

Ahora dormía y estaba menos rosada que antes.  
Con cuidado abrió la frazada y tomo su manita, contando sus deditos y acariciando sus nudillos… y la pequeña cerro su manita, aferrándose al dedo de su padre.  
El corazón de Finn dio una marometa en su pecho y sonrió como un tonto.

-Finn?

Alzo la vista para ver a su novia tratando de acomodarse en la cama.

-Hola, amor… Hay alguien aquí que quiere verte- se acercó a ella y puso a su bebita en sus brazos- Dile hola, mamá.

-Oh Dios, soy una madre, tengo una hija- sonrió, abrazando mas a la pequeña contra su pecho.

Y Finn se maravillo una vez mas con la belleza de sus dos mujeres juntas.

Rachel paso delicadamente un dedo sobre la mejilla de su niña, era increíble que hace tan solo unas horas esa misma personita había estado dentro de ella, dando guerra en patadas.

-Tiene tu nariz- rio.

-Pero tiene tu boca, Rach… y creo que tus ojos. Y por lo visto, tendrá tu estatura- bromeo.

-Oh Dios, es muy pequeña.- acaricio su manita y sonrió.

La bebe se movió un poco y estiro sus bracitos y piernitas, abrió los ojos… y empezó a llorar.  
Antes de que cualquiera de los dos adolescentes pudiera decir algo la enfermera entro y les sonrió.

-Parece que es hora de que tu niña coma. Vas a amamantarla o intentamos con formula?

-Quiero amamantarla.

-De acuerdo, déjame ayudarte.

-Debo…este, debo irme?- pregunto el chico, un tanto incomodo, viendo como la enfermera desabrochaba la bata de su novia.

-Créeme, papá, vas a querer ver eso- rio la enfermera- Bien, acércate a la bebe al pecho y pon su boquita cerca de tu pezón. Ella sabrá que hacer después.

Efectivamente, la niña recién nacida sabia que hacer, en cuanto sintió el pecho de su madre en su boca lo tomo y comenzó a succionar. Rachel hizo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad al principio pero después de un par de succiones se relajo.

La enfermera tenia razón en otra cosa, también: El ver a Rachel alimentando a su hija era algo que definitivamente no se quería perder.  
Después de algunos minutos la niña dejo de succionar y dejo ir el seno materno; sin necesidad de que la enfermera le dijera nada, la chica acomodo a su hija sobre su pecho, arreglándose la bata para cubrirse, y dio un par de palmaditas suaves en su espaldita, como Finn le había visto hacer muchas veces antes con Beth.

-Vaya, creo que tienes experiencia- sonrió la enfermera y la cantante le devolvió la sonrisa.

Volvió a acostar a la bebe y trato de pasársela a la enfermera, pero ella empezó a llorar.

-Creí que ya había terminado.

-Tal vez solo disfruta de estar en tus brazos. Volveré en un rato mas para llevarla a los cuneros, si me necesitan aprieta el botón al lado de tu cama.

Les sonrió una vez mas –Finn concluyo que a la enfermera le gustaba mucho sonreír- y se retiro.

-Finn, acuéstate con nosotras- obedeció sin preguntar, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarlas- Te amo, lo sabes, no?

-Tanto como yo te amo.- sonrió y paso una mano sobre la mejilla de la bebe, quien ya había vuelto a cerrar sus ojitos. – Todos están esperando afuera… quieres que les diga que pasen?

-Aun no, quiero disfrutar de estar solo nosotros 3 por ahora.

"_Nosotros 3"._  
Sonaba tan bien.

-Somos una familia- susurro, sin apartar los ojos de su hija.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Como era de esperarse en cuanto la puerta de la habitación de Rachel se abrió una oleada de gente los acaparo. Tíos, abuelos, amigos y maestro, todos quedaron encantados con la pequeña Hudson.

Era tan dulce ver a Santana, siempre fría, derretirse de amor ante esa pequeñita en brazos de Tina, quien desde que Rachel se la había puesto en brazos no la había dejado.

-Tina- la llamo Rachel, tomando a la bebe- Quieres cargar a tu ahijada?- No hubo necesidad de preguntar dos veces, la gótica prácticamente salto para tomarla- Cuidado con la cabecita.

Y ya nadie se la pudo quitar.  
Cuando llego el momento de irse costo muchísimo separarlas, pero después de prometerle que mañana podría pasar a verlas otra vez la dejo ir, con el ceño fruncido.

Que los abuelos dejaran la habitación fue otra misión, ni Carole ni Hiram querían dejar a Rachel o a la bebe, pero con mucha ayuda de Burt, Leroy y Kurt lograron arrastrarlos fuera del hospital, prometiendo que estarían de vuelta al día siguiente a primera hora.

Rachel alimento a la bebita una vez mas antes de que se la llevaran a los cuneros y quedaran solos los dos.

-Ven aquí…- pidió, extendiendo su mano.

El chico no vacilo, se subió a la cama y se acurruco a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Estas cansada?- pregunto, al verla tratar de ocultar un pequeño bostezo.

-Un poco.

-Duerme, entonces- beso su frente- Hiciste un trabajo increíble hoy, mi amor, te mereces un descanso.

-No quiero cerrar mis ojos… no quiero dormir.

-Tienes que hacerlo.-rio- Piensa que en unos días estaremos en casa y tendremos a una bebe llorando casi toda la noche y entonces si no podremos dormir.

Rachel volvió a bostezar y se acurruco mas contra el, enterrándose a si misma en el pecho de su novio.

-Finn- suspiro, después de algunos minutos- Tenemos una hija.

-Si, mi amor, tenemos una hija- sonrió- Eres feliz?

-Mucho… y tu?

-No tienes idea de cuanto- acaricio el brazo de la chica, de la muñeca hasta el codo- Te lo dije cuando nació pero… gracias. Me has dado el mejor regalo de mi vida, Rach.

-Gracias a ti también, ayudaste mucho.- bromeo- Y lamento lo de tu dedo.

-No te preocupes… además, no lo rompiste.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente y respiro el olor de su cabello. "Vainilla". Rachel siempre olía a vainilla.

-Podremos hacer esto, verdad?- la escucho preguntar, con voz cansada y medio adormilada.- Ser padres… podremos, no?

-Claro que podremos. Por ella seremos capaces de todo.- volvió a besar su frente y la vio cerrar su ojos. Pronto sintió como sus propios ojos se iban cerrando hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Tres días después tanto Rachel como la bebe –como Finn, quien los hospitales nunca le habían gustado mucho-estaban listas para salir del hospital.

Rachel sonrió, sentada en la cama con su maleta al lado, al ver a Finn cerca de la ventana, con su pequeña hija en brazos. Parecía un experto, con los brazos perfectamente acomodados para resguardar a su bebe y no dejarla caer, sin apartar los ojos de ella ni un segundo.  
La amaba.

-Buenos días- saludo el doctor Reed al entrar- Listos para irse?- Rachel asintió.-Bien, aquí esta tu orden de dada de alta y el certificado de nacimiento de tu hija, tienen que firmarlo antes de irte. Dicho eso, nos veremos en un mes para tu revisión y la de tu bebe.

El doctor les sonrió una vez mas, le paso los papeles y se retiro; Rachel sostuvo el certificado en sus manos y sonrió. Firmo, se levanto de la cama y se acercó a Finn, tendiéndole el papel y la pluma, tomando a su hija y tarareándole suavemente.

El quarterback leyó una, dos, tres veces el certificado para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, deleitándose al ver el nombre de su hija impreso. Firmo y sonrió.

_Nombre: Alexa Carole Hudson.  
Nacimiento: 14 de Agosto de 2009  
Talla: 45 cm.  
Peso: 2.900 kg.  
Madre: Rachel Barbra Berry  
Padre: Finn Christopher Hudson.  
Doctor: A. K. Reed._

-Lista?- Rachel asintió- Ok, es hora de ir a casa.

-Nos vamos a casa, Lexy- susurro la cantante a su hija dormida en sus brazos- Al fin llegaras a casa.

-Vámonos- tomo la maleta y la pañalera de Alexa- Te aviso que toda nuestra familia esta afuera, y están armados con cámaras.

-Gracias por avisar- sonrió, cubriendo la carita de la bebe mejor.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Contrario a lo que Finn y Rachel había esperado, la primera noche en la casa Berry con Lexy fue todo menos agitada. Claro, tenia mucho que ver con que Carole, Hiram y Leroy se hubieran instalado en la habitación de invitados y en la habitación del sótano respectivamente, pero aun sin ellos ahí ambos chicos están seguros de que hubieran podido sobrevivir esa noche.  
Alexa era un ángel. Solo había llorado cuando necesitaba ser alimentada o que le cambiaran el pañal, y había estado perfectamente tranquila durante su primer baño dado por sus padres –cosa que Finn agradecía pues no creía ser capas de haberlo hecho sin pesadillas acerca de dejarla caer-.

-Vendrás a la cama?- susurro Rachel, viendo a su novio sentado en el escritorio de su habitación.

-Si, solo quiero pasar las fotos a la computadora, la memoria se lleno.- sonrió un poco- Adelántate, Lexy se despertara en tres horas o menos.

La chica asintió y se recostó en la cama, sus ojos se cerraron menos de medio segundo después.

Conecto la cámara a la laptop y abrió la carpeta. Mas de 150 fotos lo recibieron en la pantalla.  
Al ver la primera sonrió: Era una imagen de Puck, sentado en el sofá, con Beth en el brazo derecho y Lexy en el izquierdo. La pequeña de 2 meses de edad no le quitaba la mirada a la recién nacida, fascinada por ella.

Rachel había cumplido su promesa. Apenas estuvieron en casa le pidió a Puck que tomara a la pequeña, mientras Carole sostenía a Beth.

-Él es tu tío Noah- le había susurrado a la niña, mientras la colocaba entre sus brazos- Él fue la primera persona que supo de ti, estoy segura de que lo vas a querer muchísimo, Lexy.

El fullback solo había sonreído, pero como buena niña de papá Beth comenzó a llorar, estirando sus bracitos al chico.

-Mira, Beth, mira a la bebe- le susurro, ya sentado, con ambas niñas en brazos- Es tu primita Lexy.

Kurt aprovecho ese momento para tomar la foto, susurrando lo lindo que los tres se veían.

Otra foto que llamo su atención fue la que su madre había tomado cuando aun estaban en el hospital: Estaban los dos en la cama, con Alexa en los brazos de Rachel.

Alexa.  
Su pequeña Lexy.  
Su pequeña pateadora.

Tenia tres días de conocerla, tres días de ver su rostro, y ya estaba loco de amor por ella.

-Finn- pego un saltito al oír la voz de su novia.

-Dios, me asustaste- se paso una mano por el cabello- Creí que ya estabas dormida.

-No puedo… extraño a mi bebe.- sonrió, aun cuando su pequeña estaba en la habitación de al lado sentían su ausencia- Podemos traerla?

-La enfermera nos dijo que no hay que acostumbrarla a dormir entre nosotros o después ya no querrá estar en su propia cuna.

-Por favor, solo por esta noche- su boca formo ese puchero al que Finn nunca se había podido resistir.

Suspiro, se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación.  
Lexy dormía tranquilamente en su cuna, con una pequeña luz de noche en forma de estrella alumbrándola. Con cuidado para no despertarla la levanto y abrazo contra su pecho, ella se removió y gimió.

-Shh… tranquila, princesa… no pasa nada- susurro, meciéndola un poco hasta que la bebe dejo de moverse y volvió a dormir.

Volvió a la habitación y le sonrió a la joven madre en la cama, le paso a Lexy y beso su frente.

-La vamos a consentir, Rach…

-Somos sus padres, podemos hacerlo- se recostó y acomodo a su hija en medio de la cama- Mi pequeña Lexy, eres tan hermosa…

-Igual a la madre- se acostó del otro lado, dejando espacio suficiente para que Lexy se pudiera mover si lo deseaba.- Dios, voy a tener que ahuyentar a muchos niños. Entre ella y Beth nos tendrán a Puck y a mi pateando traseros toda su vida.

-Oh mi niña, tu padre es un celoso- susurro, frotando su nariz suavemente sobre su mejilla- Tres días y ya lo tienes envuelto alrededor de tu dedo meñique.

-Esperabas otra cosa?- bromeo.

-No realmente.

Finn sonrió, era cierto, su niña le había robado el corazón.

-Tres días… toda una vida por delante.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Y nacio Alexa Carole Hudson!  
La pequeña Lexy al fin llego a la vida de nuestros Finchel… ahora tendrán que saber ser padres. Nos queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo para decirle adiós a esta historia.**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: No es hermosa?**


	18. Capítulo XVII: No es ella hermosa?

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XVII: No es ella hermosa?.**

_"__**El cielo nos ha bendecido. No puedo creer lo que Dios ha hecho,  
Utilizándonos le ha dado vida…Pero ella es un encanto fruto del amor**__**"**_

Despertarse a las 3 de la mañana con una bebe llorando a todo pulmón no es algo que Finn disfrutara en lo mas mínimo.  
Claro, Lexy era un ángel, casi nunca lloraba pero cuando lo hacia hasta las ventanas vibraban, era obvio que había sacado los pulmones de su madre. Su llanto era incluso más fuerte que el de Beth.

-Es tu turno…- murmuro Rachel, a su lado, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada.

Suspiro. Era cierto.  
Con otro suspiro se despego las sabanas del cuerpo y obligo a su cuerpo a salir de la cama. Los gritos de Lexy se hacían cada vez más fuertes, si es que era humanamente posible.  
Arrastro los pies hasta el cuarto de su bebe y abrió la puerta.

-Oye, niña- susurro, inclinándose sobre la cuna para verla. Estaba haciendo rabieta, con los puños cerrados y el rostro rojo- Ya, bebe… ya estoy aquí.

La tomo y acomodo sobre su pecho para llevarla a la mesita cambiador, donde la recostó y comenzó a desabrochar su enterito.

Finn siempre había creído que los bebes dormían 3 horas y que solo se despertaban cuando necesitaban comer, bueno, lo cierto es que su Lexy se levantaba cada 2 –a veces 3 si tenían suerte- para comer, pero en esas dos horas entre cada comida se levantaba una vez mas para tener un cambio de pañal.

Retiro el pañal sucio, limpio, aplico talco y puso uno nuevo.

-Lista, mariposita. Es hora de volver a la cama, mami y papi necesitan dormir- la meció un poco para luego colocarla de vuelta a su cuna, solo para que ella se soltara a llorar una vez mas-Ok, no, no quieres eso, verdad?- la volvió a acomodar en sus brazos y le sonrió- Pero tienes que volver a dormir pronto o mamá se enojara.

Se sentó en la mecedora de la esquina y comenzó a balancearse lentamente. Lexy amaba que la balancearan, ya fuera en brazos de sus padres o en su portabebés, le encantaba, la hacia dormir y siempre hacia estos lindos ruiditos de bebe; tenia ahora ya casi 1 mese, había crecido un par de centímetros pero seguía siendo pequeña, sus ojos habían comenzado a adquirir un color mas parecido al de Finn, y ya tenia un poco mas de cabello.

Finn y Rachel la amaban, todo en ella, desde los deditos de los pies hasta la punta del cabello, era la luz de sus vidas.

-Te advierto de una vez, mi niña, ni sueñes en tener novio, ok? Ningún niño será permitido cerca de ti, nunca. Antes te meto en un convento, oíste?- Lexy bostezo, causando la sonrisa de su padre- Me gustaría que no crecieras, que pudieras quedare bebe por siempre. Mi bebe.

El baterista podía pasarse horas observándola –aunque ella solo durmiera-, amaba ver como su pequeño tórax subía y bajaba con cada respiración, como sus ojitos se cerraban lentamente al volver a quedarse dormida, como cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos grandes, como cerraba su puñito alrededor de su dedo, como cuando comía no podía apartar los ojos de su madre, es como si Alexa estuviera absorbiendo la imagen del rostro de Rachel… Amaba verlas juntas. Rachel tenia una facilidad para saber lo que su hija necesitaba, cada vez que la oía llorar podía decir perfectamente si era de hambre o por un pañal sucio y siempre acertaba.

-Finn, por que no has vuelto a la cama?

Rachel estaba parada en la puerta, vestida con un camisón rosa, observándolo.

-Intente ponerla en su cuna después de cambiarla pero empezó a llorar.

La morena camino hasta ellos y sonrió, acomodando un poco el desordenado cabello de su novio. Le encantaba verlo con Lexy, era un padre tan amoroso y dedicado, justo como sabia que seria, y amaba tanto estar con ella.

Había sido un mes algo confuso, sus padres solo se habían podido quedar por una semana, Carole había querido permanecer un poco mas pero Burt se enfermo y Kurt no podía cuidarlo solo.  
Y como Kurt bien lo había dicho, las campanas de boda empezaron a sonar, y menos de dos semanas después del nacimiento de Lexy un anillo encontró su camino en la mano de Carole.  
A Finn casi le da un ataque cuando supo que fue su madre quien se lo propuso a Burt, aunque el luego confeso que solo se le había adelantado un par de días pues el anillo llevaba un par de semanas guardado en su gaveta.

-Creo que ya se durmió- camino hasta la cuna pero al momento de ponerla sobre el colchón la oyó gemir así que la levanto una vez mas.

-Finn, ponla en la cuna, por favor.

-Pero esta llorando…

-No, no lo esta.- llego hasta ellos, tomo a su hija, beso su frente y la puso en la cuna, Alexa gimió y empezó a llorar. Finn estaba a punto de volver a tomarla pero Rachel tomo sus manos para impedírselo- Espera un poco.

Lexy lloro por casi un minuto, pero luego se calmo y volvió a dormir.

-Tenemos que dejar de levantarla solo porque creemos que llorara, tiene que aprender a dormir en su cuna- Finn asintió y su novia rio- Amor, no eres un mal padre por dejarla en su cuna.

-No me gusta verla llorar.

-A mi tampoco pero no podemos volverla una niña de brazos. Mira cuanto le costó a Noah lograr que Beth dejara de dormir con el.

-Aun no lo logra del todo.

-Exacto- se estiro un poco y beso su mejilla- Vamos a la cama, tenemos una hora, tal vez una hora y media, antes de que nuestra bebe se despierte y realmente tengo sueño.

El quarterback asintió y en un movimiento rápido cargo a Rachel estilo nupcial.

-Pero que haces?- susurro, cuidando de no despertar a Alexa.

-Lexy no es la única chica a la que me gusta tener en brazos- bromeo.

-Oh Dios, vas a ser mi muerte, Finn Hudson.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-No tardare demasiado. Deje dos biberones con leche en el refrigerador por si se despierta y tiene hambre antes de que yo vuelva, solo tienes que ponerlas a calentar como te enseño tu mamá. Si no logras que vuelva a dormir llámame y volveré de inmediato. Y la tengas…

-…en brazos todo el tiempo, déjala dormir en su cuna- la corto Kurt, cruzado de brazos, en la puerta- Rachel, se lo has dicho un millón de veces ya, Finn podrá manejar a Alexa por un par de horas, además Puck ya viene en camino. Todo estará bien.

Finn asintió, sentado en el sofá, con el monitor de bebes a un lado.  
Resignada, suspiro.  
Kurt se había presentado con Tina una hora antes, asegurando que Rachel necesitaba salir a distraerse, cosa que Finn –el muy traidor- apoyo al cien por ciento.

-Necesitas salir, amor. Lexy y yo estaremos bien- fue su excusa.

Y ya no pudo negarse.  
La verdad es que no quería ir, no quería dejar a Lexy, estaba aun muy pequeña y no había estado nunca lejos de ella mas de 10 minutos en las 5 semanas que su bebe tenia de vida, no es que dudara de que Finn pudiera cuidarla bien, sabia que el haría lo que fuera por su hija, moriría por ella de ser necesario, pero no se sentía bien el dejarla.

-Vámonos, se nos hace tarde.- la apuro Tina, con una sonrisa.

Gimió, beso la cabecita de su hija en brazos, respiro su aroma y la coloco en brazos de Finn.

-Tranquila, mi amor. Te prometo que la cuidare.

-Lo se… Los veré pronto.

-Solo serán unas horas, reina del drama- bromeo- Dile adiós a mamá, Lexy.

-Oh Dios, Finn, estas viendo todo lo que nos esta costando sacarla de la casa!- se quejo Kurt, caminando hasta ellos y jalando a Rachel del brazo para sacarla de casa-Vámonos, Diva… Entre mas pronto nos vayamos, mas pronto volverás para apapachar a mini-Barbra.

Tina sonrió y se despidió de Finn –y su ahijada-.

-Te mereces un descanso, Rach. Y solo serán un par de horas.

Rodo los ojos, dejando tras de si a los dos amores de su vida.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Dicen que los niños sienten la ausencia de un padre en el momento en el que este se va.  
Finn no sabia si era cierto con todos pero Alexa Carole definitivamente sintió la ausencia de Rachel.  
En cuanto su madre salió y el auto se perdió de vista Lexy se soltó a llorar… como nunca había llorado antes. Y no hubo nada que Finn pudiera hacer para calmarla. Le canto, la meció, trato de darle su biberón y ella no lo quiso, le cambio el pañal… nada, Lexy no dejaba de llorar. Incluso considero llamar a Rachel pero no lo hizo, sabia que su novia necesitaba salir un poco.

Así lo encontró Puck, media hora después.

-Creí que Lexy seria una niña de papá pero parece que no es así- bromeo, con Beth en brazos.

La verdad es que Lexy nunca había visto a alguno de sus padres partir, Burt les había dado vacaciones a todos sus trabajadores poco después de que la niña nació, para que Puck y Finn pudieran disfrutar de su primer verano como padres.

Puck se acercó a su amigo para ver mejor el rostro rojo de su ahijada, la pobre parecía decidida a derrumbar las paredes de tanto llanto.

-Ya le cantaste?- el baterista asintió- Ya intentaste que comiera?

-Ya hice todo!- se quejo- Dios, Rachel me va a odiar si regresa y se da cuenta de que no ha dejado de llorar.

Beth enterró la cabeza en el hombro de su padre y gimió, Puck froto su espalda y la hizo rebotar ligeramente para evitar que llorara también.

-Que hago, hombre?- Finn se veía tan desesperado que su amigo sintió pena por el, había estado en su lugar muchas veces y sabia lo frustrante que podía llegar a sentirse.

Beth gimió una vez mas y se retorció en los brazos de su padre, para tener 3 meses era muy inquieta.

-Cálmate un minuto, hija- susurraron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo a la respectiva niña en sus brazos… pero ninguna hizo caso.

Como si Beth entendiera que la pequeña frente a ella necesitaba algo estiro su manita hasta tomar la de Lexy y la apretó un poco… y ambas niñas guardaron silencio.

-Pero que…?

-Que diablos acaba de pasar?- ambas bebes se observaron, Beth metió su pulgar en la boca (una maña que había comenzado a tener) y Lexy comenzó a cerrar sus ojitos- Al menos dejaron de llorar.

-Algo me dice que estas dos van a ser grandes amigas cuando crezcan.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Diva, relájate por favor! Has estado revisando tu celular desde que llegamos!

Rachel suspiro y guardo su teléfono en su bolso.

-Finn podrá manejar a Alexa, no te preocupes.- la reconforto Tina, frotando su espalda.

-Lo se, es solo que… nunca he estado lejos de ella.- suspiro- No me gusta.

-Y que planeas hacer para cuando las clases comiencen? No podrás llevarla a la escuela contigo.

-Realmente no lo se. Sé que tengo que seguir estudiando pero he pensado que tal vez pueda… pueda tomarme un año fuera.

-Que?!

-Rachel, no puedes hacer eso!

-No seria gran cosa- se encogió de hombros- Puedo regresar cuando Alexa tenga 1 año.

-Te graduarías 1 año después que nosotros- susurro Kurt.

-Me graduaría al mismo tiempo que Tina.

-Pero es eso lo que de verdad quieres? Perder un año de escuela… y que hay de Nueva York?

-No lo se, de acuerdo?! No quiero perder un año pero tampoco quiero separarme de mi bebe.- suspiro- No sé que hacer…

Tina suspiro, ya se había imaginado que esto pasaría; Rachel amaba mucho a su bebe y el encuentro con Shelby la había lastimado mucho, era obvio que lo que menos iba a querer seria alejarse de ella, aunque fuera solo por unas horas.

-Has hablado de esto con Finn?- negó con la cabeza, con la mirada baja- Creo que deberías hacerlo.

-Pero…

-Son una pareja, Rach. Tienen una familia juntos, una vida, son responsables de una pequeñita que depende de ustedes, están juntos en esto, las decisiones que necesiten tomar deben tomarlas juntos.

-Mi hermano y tu necesitan hablar de esto. No solo por tu futuro y el de él, si no por el futuro de mi sobrinita.

La morena sabia que sus amigos tenían razón.  
Decidió que en cuanto llegara a casa hablaría con su novio…

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Vimos a Quinn en el supermercado ayer- susurro Puck, mientras preparaba un biberón para cada niña.

-Ella te vio?- asintió- Y que paso?

-Nada… Fue muy extraño- suspiro- Estaba con Beth en la caja y ella iba entrando. Creí que se iba a acercar a ver a su hija pero no, ni siquiera hizo el intento.

-Puck, odio decirte esto pero Beth no es hija de Quinn, ella nunca tuvo la intención de quedársela.

-Ya lo se, viejo.- le paso el biberón de Alexa, quien dormitaba en brazos de su padre, para después tomar el de su hija y colocarla en el portabebés para alimentarla. Beth gorgoteo feliz al sentir el liquido en su boquita.- Fue loco de mi parte, no? Esperar que Quinn quisiera verla algunas veces, que se interesara por ella?

-No, pero Quinn tomo su decisión mucho tiempo atrás. No esta lista para ser madre, después de dar a luz quería olvidarse de todo.

-No creo que yo hubiera podido olvidarme de Beth nunca.- como si supieran que hablaban de ella la niña ladeo la cabeza y parpadeo.

Eran esos pequeños momentos, esos pequeños gestos los que hacían que Puck se enamorara cada día un poquito mas de su niña. Era pesado ser madre y padre, hacer solo las cosas que se supone deberían hacer dos, había sido difícil principalmente durante el primer mes, con Beth no queriendo tomar la leche de formula, llorando durante horas sin parar, sufriendo de cólicos, pero agradecía haber contado con la ayuda de Rachel, Finn, su madre, y todos los que estuvieron ahí; ahora ya no batallaba tanto, Beth ya casi no sufría de cólicos y después de cambiarle la formula al menos dos veces era capas de beberse un biberón entero con gusto.

Por las noches le encantaba recostarse con ella en la cama mientras la alimentaba, le encantaba ver como sus ojitos se iban cerrando lentamente y como su cuerpo se relajaba.  
Beth sabia quien era el ahora, lo sabia por que no dejaba de llorar por las noches a menos que fuera el quien la cargara y se negaba a comer si no era el quien la alimentaba. Era una niña de papá en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y Puck lo amaba.

-Tu eres diferente, hermano.- Lexy hipo en sus brazos- Dios, te imaginas que hubiera pasado si alguien nos hubiera dicho hace un año que llegaríamos a estar así?

-Lo hubiéramos tirado a loco, seguro. – rio y acomodo el cabello rubio y despeinado de su bebe- El próximo año va a ser tan diferente para nosotros, hermano.

-Se acabaron las chicas.

-Por ahora solo habrá una chica que tendrá mis besos.

-Parece que los días del tiburón Puckerman se han acabado- bromeo.- Las chicas de la escuela se decepcionarán.

-Bueno, y que me dices tu? Capitán del equipo de football, señor popularidad… ahora padre.

Beth alejo su boca del biberón cuando iba a la mitad, Puck trato de que volviera a comer pero ella se negó.

-Al menos sabemos que no saco tu apetito- rio Finn y su amigo rodo los ojos. Alexa pronto boto a mamila también, la acomodo sobre su pecho, le palmeo la espalda para sacarle el aire y trato de colocarla en su portabebés para que durmiera un poco pero de inmediato comenzó a llorar- Vale, ya habíamos hablado de esto, Lexy. No puedo cargarte todo el día.

-No creo que te haga caso, hermano. Intente lo mismo con Beth muchas veces y nunca funciono.

-No quiero dejarla llorar pero Rachel y mi madre tienen razón, no es bueno tenerla en brazos todo el día- tomo la manita de su hija y le acaricio los nudillos, la pequeña dejo de llorar y fijo su vista en el, pero en cuanto Finn retiro su mano comenzó a llorar una vez mas.- Oh vamos, Lexy…

-No creo que quiera que la cargues… Toma su mano otra vez- Finn lo hizo y el llanto paro- Ahora retírate un poco- el llanto comenzó una vez mas- Creo que solo quiere sentirte, le gusta que la toques.

El baterista acaricio la cabecita de la bebe y esta paro de llorar.

-Bueno, y ahora que hago?

De esa forma el chico termino sentado en el suelo de la sala, jugando videojuegos, con Alexa dormida sobre su pecho, con el juego en silencio, bromeando en voz baja con Puck mientras Beth dormía plácidamente en el portabebés.

Así los encontró Rachel al llegar a casa.  
La chica solo pudo sonreír.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Bueno, Lexy ya esta en su cuna dormida- sonrió Rachel, bajando las escaleras. Su novio estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza para atrás. Se veía cansado- Entonces, como te fue en tu primer día solo con ella?

-La verdad?- la morena asintió, sentándose a su lado- No tan mal como pudo haber sido- rio un poco- Y descubrí que a nuestra hija le gusta el contacto.

Rachel alzo una ceja y su novio volvió a reír, mientras le contaba lo que había pasado.

-Te lo juro, Rach, Beth y Alexa serán mejores amigas cuando crezcan.

-Eso seria lindo- se recostó en su pecho y abrazo su cintura.

-Y a ti como te fue en tu primer día libre?

-Estuvo bien, pero los extrañe muchísimo- Finn deposito un suave beso sobre su frente- De hecho, tenia que hablar contigo de algo.

-Dime, hermosa.

-He estado pensando en lo que haremos cuando las clases comiencen y, no se, tal vez sea mejor que tome un año fue de la escuela para estar con Lexy.

-Que?

-No puedo dejarla, Finn- confeso- Estar lejos de ella hoy casi me mata, no podría soportarlo cada día de la semana durante un año. Ella me necesita aquí.

-Tu necesitas seguir estudiando, Rachel.

-Ya lo se!- se quejo- No estoy diciendo que dejare la escuela para siempre, será solo un año.

-No.

-Finn, escúchame…

-No- se levanto- No puedo dejar que hagas esto.

-Tengo que hacerlo! Que pasara si regreso a la escuela? Con quien dejaremos a Alexa durante el día?

-No se, podemos pedirle ayuda a mi mamá o buscar una guardería…

-Ella tendrá solo 2 meses, Finn. Es muy pequeña para ir a una guardería, además no quiero que alguien mas cuide de mi hija! Es algo que yo debo hacer!

-Rachel…

-No!- se levanto y se paso una mano por el cabello- Soy su madre, me necesita, no la puedo dejar!

-No puedes perder un año! Que pasara con Nueva York, Broadway, todos esos sueños que tienes y que quieres lograr?!

-No quiero ir a Nueva York…- susurro, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Que?

-No quiero ir a Nueva York- repitió, un poco mas fuerte, viéndolo a los ojos esta vez.

-Dios, estas loca?! Tienes que ir a Nueva York, es tu sueño!

-Los sueños cambian!

-No uno que has tenido desde los 3 años!

-Mi hija…

-Que clase de ejemplo le darás a nuestra hija si no sigues tus sueños?! Que esta bien renunciar a lo que se ve difícil?! Que los sueños no se cumplen?! Que debe rendirse?!

-Basta ya! Es mi decisión!

-No, no lo es! No dejare que cometas un error así!

-No puedes impedirme esto, no eres mi padre!

-No pero soy tu novio y el padre de tu hija!

-Eso no te da derecho…!

-Tengo todo el maldito derecho!

-No, no lo tienes! No eres mi dueño, no puedes controlarme, yo decido que hacer y que no!

-No cuando eso afectara el futuro de mi hija!

-Esto no afectara a Lexy en nada! Además, esta es una decisión que ya venia contemplando desde que me entere que estaba embarazada!- mintió.

-Eso no es cierto!

-Tu no lo sabes, no estabas ahí!

-Y culpa de quien fue eso, eh?- soltó, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y dolor.- Tuya! Fuiste tu, no yo!

Sin esperar a que su novia replicara tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves y camino a la puerta.

-Finn…

El chico la volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesito estar solo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Finn, hijo, que haces aquí?

Vale, ir a refugiarse a casa de su madre no era lo mas "macho" pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, curarse las heridas que la lucha con Rachel le había dejado en el alma y reponer energía y algo de orgullo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pasa, te preparare un poco de leche tibia. – lo hizo sentarse en la barra de la cocina mientras ella prendía la estufa y ponía el lácteo en una cacerolita- Dime, que paso?

-Peleamos- confeso, para después contarle todo.- No sé que hacer, mamá- suspiro, algunos minutos después, con la tasa humeando frente a el- Yo tampoco quisiera tener que dejar a Lexy pero debemos seguir estudiando para poder ofrecerle un futuro.

-Mira, he estado en la posición de Rachel. Cuando tu naciste lo que menos quería era volver a mi trabajo, me costaba mucho separarme de ti y fue muchísimo peor después de la muerte de tu padre. No quería dejarte ni un solo minuto pero tuve que hacerlo. Mi vida no podía detenerse, tu dependías de mi, tenia que seguir adelante por ti.- Carole le acaricio la mejilla- Rachel y tu tienen que aprender a desprenderse de Alexa.

-Lo se, pero no se como hacérselo entender a ella.- bebió un poco y luego suspiro- No puede renunciar a Broadway.

-Habla con ella, tranquilamente, sin peleas. No pueden estarse gritando por cosas así, además no es bueno que mi nieta escuche sus peleas.

-La culpe por no haber estado con ella al principio de su embarazo.- cerro los ojos y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Finn, estas resentido con ella por eso?

-No, lo dije sin pensar.- volvió a suspirar y recargo la frente contra la barra.- Que hago ahora, mama?

-Vuelve a casa, con tu novia y tu hija. Y habla con ella.- sonrió un poco- Recuerda que ya no son solo ustedes dos los que importan, tienen a una pequeña que depende al cien porciento de ustedes.

Finn asintió y abrazo a su madre.

-Te amo, mamá.

-Y yo a ti, corazón- le paso una mano por la mejilla suavemente- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Te convertiste en un hombre… y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando paso.

-Tu me enseñaste.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love  
Then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love  
How deep is your love  
How deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me 

Lexy observaba a su madre con ojitos cansados.  
Se había despertado poco después de que Finn se fue, como si sintiera su ausencia, y se había soltado a llorar, solo logro calmarse cuando Rachel se recostó con ella en la cama, del lado en el que Finn dormía, y comenzó a cantarle, aunque eso no hizo que se durmiera.

Rachel no estaba mejor, había llorado un buen rato con la bebe en brazos y apenas logro controlar sus sollozos para poder cantarle.  
No había sido su intención pelear con Finn, ni mucho menos que se fuera, jamás pensó que reaccionaria de esa manera y ahora no sabia como arreglarlo.  
Tomo la mano de su hija y sonrió cuando ella cerro su puñito alrededor de su dedo. Con solo 5 semanas de vida su pequeña pateadora era muy observadora, todo lo veía y todo le llamaba la atención, y de cierta forma Rachel sentía que ahora sabia que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

-No esta aquí, mi niña- susurro, con voz rota, al ver como los ojitos de Lexy buscaban por toda la habitación.

La abrazo mas contra su pecho y trato de no sollozar, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Alexa volviera a llorar, tendría que guardarse su dolor para cuando su hija lograra dormir… Pero no quería llorar, no quería sufrir. Finn tomo la decisión de irse, prefirió alejarse antes de poder arreglar el problema.

-Te quedaras aquí hoy conmigo, si? Sé que debes dormir en tu cuna pero realmente no quiero estar sola esta noche.

Lexy cerro sus ojitos pero volvió a abrirlos.

- I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall  
And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love  
How deep is your love  
How deep is your love  
Ooh  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down  
When they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me  
Da da da da  
And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love,  
Then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love…

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

No regreso a casa de inmediato después de salir de casa de su madre.  
Manejo alrededor de la ciudad por algunas horas, tomando tiempo para pensar y aclarar su cabeza. Para cuando regreso a su hogar era cerca de la 1 de la mañana y todas las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido hacia su habitación, por un momento considero dormir en el sofá pero cambio de opinión rápidamente, no soportaría dormir lejos de Rachel, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentirla aunque supiera que estaba enojada con el.

Su corazón se rompió un poco al ver a su novia dormida en la cama, con su hija a su lado.  
Se quito los zapatos y se acomodó en la cama, de forma que pudiera abrazarla por la espalda. La chica salto un poco al sentirlo pero se relajo un poco cuando la apretó mas contra el.

-Volviste…-la escucho susurrar.

-Nunca debí haberme ido.

-Creí que no volverías.

-Siempre voy a volver, Rachel. Eres el amor de mi vida.

-No quise pelear contigo.

-Lo se, hermosa- beso la curva de su cuello. Se levanto, tomo a Lexy y se alejó de la cama.

-A donde la llevas?

-A su cuna. Tu y yo debemos hablar.

Asintió, beso la frente de su hija y lo dejo llevársela a la otra habitación.

-Ok, mariposita, se buena esta noche- susurro Finn, depositando a la pequeña en su cuna y arropándola con una frazada- Te amo. Lamento lo que paso… No te preocupes, no volveré a irme.

Volvió al cuarto que compartía con su novia, la chica estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con las manos sobre sus regazo, viendo el suelo.

-Rachel- murmuro para que ella volteara a verlo. Sus grandes ojos color chocolate estaban tristes- Dios, odio pelear contigo.

-Yo también- confeso- Me hace sentir enferma.

El quarterback se acercó hasta ella, le levanto un poco mas el mentón y la beso suavemente en la comisura de la boca. Ella no dudo y abrió la boca para permitirle profundizar el beso; todo su cuerpo reacciono al toque de sus labios y pronto sus manos se encontraron arrancando la ropa a su paso.

Era la primera vez que tenían relaciones desde el nacimiento de Alexa así que Finn sabia que tenia que ser cuidadoso, igual de cuidadoso que cuando fue su primera vez.

La recostó en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, y acaricio sus piernas.

-Finn…- susurro, sintiendo como las manos del chico llegaron a su estomago. Si bien es cierto que no había aumentado mucho de peso durante el embarazo, su cuerpo no había regresado del todo a su talla anterior y aun había ciertas partes, como su estomago o sus senos, que le daban un poco de incomodidad.

Pero su novio la conocía tan bien que sabia exactamente cuales eran sus temores.  
La tomo de las muñecas y las alejo de su cuerpo.

-Eres hermosa. Todo en ti me vuelve loco. Tu cuerpo… tu cuerpo es hermoso, llevaste en el a nuestra hija, nada en este mundo podría ser mas bello que eso.

La beso una, dos, tres veces, para luego bajar a su cuello y de ahí a sus pechos, los cuales beso suavemente, sin tocar el pezón ni apretar demasiado fuerte, Rachel aun estaba amamantando.  
Acaricio sus muslos y roso su centro con la punta de sus dedos, causando que la chica gimiera.

Rachel se retorció al toque de sus dedos y se tuvo que morder las mejillas para no gritar, no quería despertar a Lexy.

Verla apretar las sabanas en sus puños, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y morderse el labio le indicaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Quería que disfrutara, esta noche era sobre ella, sobre lo que ella quería, lo que ella necesitaba. Le mostraría lo mucho que la amaba, que ninguna mujer le había importado así antes de ella, y que ningún hombre la amaría como lo estaba haciendo el.

Sonrió cuando sintió las uñas de su novia clavarse en su brazo mientras se arqueaba, había logrado su primer orgasmo desde el parto… y tenia toda la noche para repetirlo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Abrazo a Alexa mas apretada contra su pecho y beso su cabecita. La pequeña ni cuenta se daba de los mimos y cariños que su madre le profesaba, estaba profundamente dormida, con su pulgar dentro de la boca.

Finn la observaba desde la puerta, era obvio que esto le estaba doliendo pero tenían que hacerlo.  
Con paso lento se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda, besando sus cabellos, su novia le sonrió tristemente y volvió su vista a la bebita en sus brazos.

-Es hora, nena- Rachel asintió pero no hizo ningún movimiento para entregar a la niña- Vamos, se hace tarde.

-No quiero hacerlo- gimió, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Ya hablamos de esto. No empecemos otra vez- casi suplico, realmente no quería volver a tener esa conversación- Venga, dámela.

Resignada, asintió, volvió a besar su cabeza y le paso el pequeño bulto que era su hija dormida en su frazada. Alexa dejo ir su pulgar y bostezo un poco. El baterista abrazo a su hija y le susurro que la amaba.

-Pero por Dios, chicos, si no se van a ir para siempre.- rio Carole, divertida, mientras Kurt rodaba los ojos- Sera solo por unas horas. Les aseguro que mi nieta estará bien.

Finn asintió, sabia que su madre tenia razón, pero eso no impidió que abrazara a Rachel una vez mas y que se quedaran así por algunos minutos, simplemente observando a su niña.

-Oh, vamos, llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ya, y realmente no me apetece llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases como un junior!- se quejo Kurt, marchando hasta ellos y prácticamente arrebatando a Lexy de sus brazos- Adiós, mini-diva, te veré en unas horas.- le paso la niña a su madrastra y regreso a la joven pareja- Vámonos ya!

-Carole…

-Descuida, Rachel. Si algo pasa los llamare, relájate- la corto con una sonrisa.

La cantante suspiro y asintió una vez mas, caminando hasta el auto, con su novio detrás, queriendo no pensar en su pequeña de apenas dos meses, quien se despertaría en menos de una hora para comer y ella no estaría ahí para atenderla.

-Estará bien, nena- la reconforto Finn, tomándole la mano mientras con la otra conducía- Mi mamá lo tiene controlado.

-Lo se… pero igual me siento mal de dejarla.

-Velo de esta forma, Rach- intervino su cuñado, desde el asiento de atrás- Estas haciendo esto por ella también.

Menos de 15 minutos después los tres chicos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, sonriendo a Tina y Mike, que venían de la mano después de descubrir su amor durante el campamento para asiáticos dos semanas antes, y a Puck, quien ya no lucia su característico mohikano.

Era un nuevo año.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Amores, este es el penúltimo capitulo de nuestra historia, solo falta el epilogo que ya tengo escrito y que tratare de subir cuanto antes, pero recuerden que para hacerlo necesito de sus comentarios.**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: Joven Por Siempre.**


	19. Capítulo XVIII: Joven Por Siempre

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Capítulo XVIII: Joven Por Siempre.**

" _**Que la buena fortuna esté contigo, que tu luz guía sea brillante  
Construye una escalera al cielo con tu príncipe o tu vagabundo…  
Y en mi corazón siempre te quedarás por siempre joven"**_

Entrar por última vez a la sala de coro producía en Rachel y Finn una profunda tristeza.  
Saber que después de esa semana ya no volverían a estar ahí todos juntos, que el viernes tendrían que decir adiós a esos muros que los acompañaron durante tanto tiempo… era algo que jamás imaginaron llegar a sentir.

Su pequeño club que tanto les había costado mantener a flote durante esos tres años ahora era el ganador nacional y el trofeo se instalaba con gloria en una vitrina especial.  
Les había tomado sangre, sudor y lagrimas –y una que otra pelea- llegar hasta ahí pero todo había valido la pena.

-Ok, chicos, esta semana la tarea es muy simple- camino al pizarrón y escribió "Adiós"- Es hora de despedirnos, de dejar atrás estas paredes. Hemos vivido grandes momentos aquí, pero es momento de avanzar.

Finn tomo suavemente la mano de su novia y le sonrió, la chica lo imito y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Esta semana los graduados le dedicaran una canción a los junior, y ellos a los que nos dejan… y quisiera tomar este momento para cantarles.

-Realmente espero que empiece a rapear- bromeo Quinn, ganando algunas risas del resto de sus compañeros.

Will sonrió, pero tomando su guitarra se sentó en un banquillo y comenzó a cantar.

_-__ May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road that you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you_

Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young

May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to Heaven  
With a prince or a vagabond

Mientras el cantaba los chicos no podían evitar voltear a verse unos a otros.  
Había sido un largo camino el que les había tocado recorrer, pero aun con sus altibajos –léase engaños, embarazos, peleas- se habían logrado mantener juntos.

- _And may you never love in vain  
And in my heart you will remain  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young, yeah_

And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell

But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young  
For, forever young, forever young.

Aplaudieron y sonrieron, tratando de así ocultar la tristeza que los embargaba.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Tener que vaciar su casillero a Finn le producía un sentimiento agridulce.  
Ver todas las fotos pegadas en la puerta de los momentos más felices de su vida y saber que en menos de una semana esas fotos ya no estarían ahí… Era duro.

-Listo?- cerro la pequeña puerta de metal y giro ligeramente para encontrarse con Rachel. Su novia traía una pequeña caja con todos los recuerdos de su casillero y parecía estar triste.

-Si, tu?- la chica asintió, encogiéndose se hombros.

-Los demás nos están esperando en el auditorio para ensayar. Puck ya hablo con los de la banda de jazz para que nos ayuden.

Tomo su caja, la acomodo encima de la suya y le tomo la mano para empezar a caminar juntos.

-Puedes creer que en tan solo unos días recorreremos este pasillo por ultima vez?- suspiro- Es triste.

-Lo se, nena. Pero piénsalo de esta forma: Pronto estaremos en Nueva York al fin.

Rachel sonrió y se agarró más fuerte a la mano de su novio.

-Estoy emocionada- confeso- Aun no puedo creer que me aceptaron en NYADA!

-Por que no habrían de hacerlo? Eres asombrosa y tu audición fue perfecta.- sonrió.

Al llegar al auditorio no pudieron evitar sonreír.  
Los futuros graduados tenían una fiesta ahí.  
Santana y Mike bailaban mientras que Puck y los de la banda tocaban una versión rápida de "Don´t Stop Believing" con Quinn y Mercedes platicando sonrientes en un rincón.

-Sera difícil decirles adiós, no?- comento Kurt, llegando detrás de ellos y sonriéndoles un poco. Finn asintió a lo dicho por su hermano, mientras dejaba las cajas en el suelo. -Al menos me queda el consuelo de que los tendré a ustedes y a mi sobrina conmigo en Nueva York.

-Pero extrañaras a Blaine- completo Rachel por el.

-Me niego a decirle adiós- se cruzo de brazos.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, ahora ya hay mil formas en que podrás comunicarte con el.

-Es lo que yo le digo, pero… no se, Finn. Siento como si una parte de mi corazón se quedara aquí.

-Es por que eso es lo que esta pasando. La mitad de tu corazón se queda con el chico que amas. Yo me sentiría igual si fuera Rachel.- la chica le sonrió a su novio y se estiro para darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Dios, yo con mi depresión y ustedes con su miel- se quejo Kurt, alejándose.

Rachel sonrió y corrió a alcanzarlo, abrazándolo fuertemente, el chico rio y le regreso el abrazo, mientras subían al escenario.

-Ok, listos para empezar?

-Me da gusto que hayamos escogido una canción movida y divertida.- comento Mercedes- No quiero ni pensar los ríos de lágrimas que hubieran inundado el coro si escogemos una balada.

-No creo que debamos estar tristes, sabíamos que este día llegaría.

-Pero no creo que nos diéramos cuenta hasta ahora, Quinn- Santana se pego más a Rachel y le paso un brazo por los hombros, mientras con el otro abrazaba a Kurt.

Era tan raro ver a la latina siendo amiga de Rachel pero después de que la verdad sobre su sexualidad saliera a la luz por culpa de un jugador de hockey las dos chicas habían creado un vínculo muy extraño. Los padres de Rachel habían hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a Santana, incluso viajaron desde Chicago para acompañar a la chica cuando le dijera a sus padres.

-Venga ya, chicos, mejor empecemos a ensayar- intervino Puck, tomando nuevamente su guitarra.-Finn, tu nos guías.

El quarterback asintió y se coloco al centro.

_-__ What! What! What! What!  
One, two…One, two, three!_

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Mamá!

Rachel sonrió, viendo a su hija caminar con pasos rápidos hasta ella. En cuanto la niña estuvo mas cerca estiro sus bracitos para que se le cargara.

-Hola, mi amor. Te divertiste hoy con la abuela Carole?- Lexy se abrazó mas a su cuello y comenzó a jugar con el collar que tenia el nombre de su padre.

Seguía sin gustarle el tener que dejar a su hija toda la mañana para poder ir a la escuela, sin importar que la niña estuviera ya por cumplir dos años aun era una batalla interna el llevarla a casa de su abuela, sabia que Carole cuidaba bien de ella, pero no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose mal.

-Hola, Rachel- saludo Carole, llegando hasta ella y abrazándola suavemente- Donde están mis hijos?

-Finn fue con Puck a recoger las ultimas cosas que faltan para el cumpleaños de las niñas y Kurt salió a tomar un café con Blaine, nos veremos en nuestra casa cuando todos terminen- su suegra asintió y le entrego la pañalera de Alexa.-Gracias por cuidar de Lexy.

-Oh Rachel, sabes que es un placer. Adoro pasar tiempo con mi nieta y quiero aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible con ella antes de que se vayan a Nueva York. La voy a extrañar tanto.

-Y ella a ti, Carole- Lexy recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, aun tengo que pasar a recoger a Beth a casa de Puck.

-Esta bien, nos veremos mañana- sonrió- Adiós, Lexy. Te amo.

Rachel se despidió con una sonrisa. Llego hasta el auto y acomodo a su hija en su sillita en el asiento trasero.

Pronto estaciono una vez mas frente a la casa Puckerman, donde Devora ya la estaba esperando, con su nieta Beth en brazos.  
Beth prácticamente salto de brazos de su abuela, aplaudiendo, al ver a Rachel llegar hasta ella.

-Dios, esta niña cada día se vuelve mas traviesa- bromeo Devora, colocando a la rubia niña en brazos de su madrina y entregándole su pañalera.

-Es hija de Noah, esperabas algo diferente?- rio.

Con Beth ya acomodada en su silla, con Alexa a su lado, Rachel emprendió el camino a casa, lista para empezar a preparar algo para comer.

Dejo a las niñas en el corralito de la sala con sus juguetes, prendió la grabadora y comenzó a tararear al ritmo de "Like A Prayer" de Madonna, escuchando las risitas.  
Sonrió a las fotos acomodadas encima de la chimenea, recuerdos de los mejores momentos que había vivido en los últimos dos años, como las primeras Regionales aunque perdieron, cuando Beth nació, cuando Lexy nació, y el primer cumpleaños de ambas niñas; también había fotos de sus amigos, de Tina y Mike abrazados en la navidad pasada, Santana y Brittany disfrazadas y tomadas de la mano en una fiesta de Halloween, Puck y Artie tocando las guitarras en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lexy, y la mas reciente de la fiesta de victoria de las nacionales.

-Diva!

Prácticamente salto al oír la voz de Kurt al entrar.

-Dios, me vas a dar un infarto.

-Tranquila, cuñada, aun te queda mucho por vivir- bromeo, acercándose hasta el corralito y sonriéndoles a las niñas- Hola, hermosas. Extrañaron al tío Kurt? El las extraño mucho.

Lexy y Beth lo observaron por unos segundos para luego regresar a su juego.

-Estas dos cuando están juntas no le hacen caso a nadie- rio la cantante.

-Parecen hermanas- rio- Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?- Rachel asintió y ambos entraron a la cocina.- No vas a creer lo que mi padre hizo hoy!

Y entre risas el chico el conto el baile que Burt le había obsequiado como regalo de graduación, con ayuda de Tina y Britt, logrando que ambos terminaran riendo y sin lograr cocinar nada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Fresa o uva?- pregunto Puck, sujetando una botella de refresco en cada mano.

-Lexy y Rachel prefieren uva- rio Finn, colocando algunas bolsas de globos en el carrito de compras.

-Beth también. Entonces uva será- coloco tres botellas en el carro y avanzaron un poco mas por el pasillo del supermercado.

-Ya llevamos los platos?- Puck asintió- Y los vasos?

-Si, también las servilletas.

-Entonces solo nos faltan las botanas.- llegaron al pasillo que buscaban y comenzaron a poner varias bolsas y paquetes en el carrito- Oye, ya pensaste en lo que hablamos?

-Si, pero… no lo se, hermano. Que diablos voy a hacer yo en Nueva York?- rodo los ojos- Esa ciudad es mas para gente como Rachel o Kurt, yo no tendría futuro ahí.

-Mira, yo voy a estar trabajando en un taller de un amigo de Burt mientras estudio, si quieres le puedo pedir que le hable para que te contrate también.- le puso una mano en el hombro- De verdad quieres quedarte aquí?

-Pensaba irme a Los Ángeles.

-Y que vas a hacer en Los Ángeles solo, Puck? Que pasara con Beth? Vas a necesitar que alguien te ayude a cuidarla y ya sabes que a tu hija no le gustan los desconocidos. En Nueva York Rachel y yo encontramos una guardería perfecta para Lexy, que queda a medio camino de mi universidad y de la de ella, podríamos meter a Beth ahí también, y por las tardes Rachel y Kurt las verían.- tomo un par de cajas de dulces de chocolates y algunos dulces de fresa- Sabes que Beth adora a Rachel y a Lexy, seria mucho mas fácil para ti saber que alguien de confianza esta cuidando de tu hija. Además, nos ayudarías mucho también. Es mas fácil cubrir la renta del departamento que queremos rentar si lo dividimos entre 4 que entre 3.

Puck guardo silencio, sabia que su amigo tenia razón, seria más fácil para Beth y el seguirlos a NY, pero era eso lo que de verdad quería? Vivir con sus amigos y con su ahijada?

-Vale, déjame hablarlo con mi mamá y luego te digo, ok?

Finn asintió, no quería presionar más a su amigo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a pagar, salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a guardar todo lo comprado en la camioneta de Puck.

Al llegar a casa no pudieron evitar reír al ver a sus hijas con harina en el cabello y manitas, mientras Rachel trataba de limpiar la cocina y Kurt se quejaba de su chaqueta manchada.

-Pero que huracán ha pasado por aquí?- pregunto divertido Finn, dejando varias bolsas en la mesa.

-Los huracanes Beth y Alexa- rodo los ojos Rachel, acercándose para besarlo en los labios.- Te dije que estaban muy pequeñas para aprender a hacer galletas- le comento a Kurt, quien seguía refunfuñando.

Los ojos de las dos hermosas niñitas se iluminaron al ver a sus padres ahí, de inmediato comenzaron a aplaudir y a patalear, lo que causo que el caos de harina se esparciera más.

-Ok, suficiente de eso, chaparrita- con cuidado Puck tomo a su hija, acariciándole la cabecita a su ahijada en el camino, y la llevo al lavabo para limpiarla.

-Ven aquí, mariposita, vamos a quitarte todo esto que pareces fantasmita- su hija prácticamente salto a sus brazos, lo que causo la sonrisa de sus padres.

El timbre de la puerta los alerto así que Kurt fue a abrir –aun refunfuñando por su chaqueta-.

-Pero que mierda paso aquí?

-Santana, lenguaje!- la reprendió Rachel, al ver entrar a su amiga, aun en su uniforme de animadora. Odiaba que dijera malas palabras cerca de las niñas.

Niñas que, por cierto, adoraban a su tía Tana tanto como a su tío Kurt, cosa que ponía realmente celoso al chico.

-Cálmate, Berry. Las enanas ni siquiera entienden lo que estoy diciendo.

-Pero están comenzando a hablar, no quiero que empiecen a repetir lo que oyen de ti- se cruzo de brazos, ladeando la cadera ligeramente, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos, para luego tomar un puñado de harina de la bolsa cercana y soplárselo a la cara- Santana!

Beth aplaudió, divertida, causando que su padre se mojara más.  
La latina le sonrió y comenzó a registrar las bolsas de las cosas que los chicos habían comprado.

-No te comas los dulces de café- le apremio Kurt, robando uno de estos.

-Les tengo que recordar que esos son para la fiesta?

Para Rachel era obvio que sus amigos la ignoraron.

-Oye, Berry, donde esta la madrina de Lexy? No debería estar aquí ayudando preparar todo para la fiesta?

-Vendrá en un rato mas, tuvo que quedarse a ensayar con los junior la canción que nos van a dedicar.

Cuando ambas niñas estuvieron limpias y de regreso en su corralito para jugar los cuatro adolescentes empezaron a organizar todo lo comprado, Puck y Finn inflando globos mientras Santana, Kurt y Rachel llenaban bolsitas con los dulces –y esta ultima trataba de evitar que sus amigos se comieran los de chocolate-, todo esto mientras escuchaban las risitas de las dos ángeles de la casa.

-Aun no entiendo porque estamos dando dulces si todos los invitados o son adolescentes o adultos- rodo los ojos Kurt, metiéndose un caramelo a la boca en el momento en el que su cuñada se distrajo.

Los cuatro adolescentes restantes en la habitación prefirieron ignorarlo, lo que causo que el chico refunfuñara.

Lo cierto es que la idea de la fiesta había surgido ante la tristeza de Tina de no poder estar con su ahijada el día de su cumpleaños, la familia Hudson-Berry (mas Kurt) tendrían que mudarse pocos días después de la graduación para poder instalarse en el departamento e inscribir a Alexa en la guardería, así que entre todos decidieron que el cumpleaños de ambas niñas seria perfecto para tener su ultima reunión todos juntos. Todos y cada uno de los New Directios habían sido invitados (incluso Quinn), más el señor Schue, Emma, la entrenadora Beaste y la entrenadora Sylvester.

Kurt se metió otro caramelo a la boca, pero para su mala suerte Rachel lo vio esta vez y le palmeo la mano.

-Sigue así y terminaras inflando globos.

Santana sonrió, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que terminaría siendo tan buena amiga de este par, pero aquí estaba ahora, pudiendo llamar mejor amiga a la chica que por años había torturado, siendo una tía mas de esas dos hermosas niñas jugando en la sala…

… y en menos de una semana tendría que decirles adiós.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel se abrazó mas fuerte a Tina, llorando sobre su hombro, mientras su amiga hacia los mismo en el de ella. Podía oír el ruido de sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos, riendo o llorando.

Acababan de cantar "You Get What You Give" y aunque no era una canción lenta y triste todos habían terminado llorando, incluso el profesor Schue. Era difícil de creer que después de tres años de estar juntos ahora se tendrían que despedir…  
Tal vez quien mas mal lo estaba pasando era precisamente Tina, la chica no solo tendría que ver partir a su novio, si no también a su mejor amiga y a su ahijada. Otra que también tendría que decirle adiós a su novia era Santana, la chica había estado deprimida desde que supo que su novia no se graduaría.

-Hermano- sonrio Puck, acercándose a su gigante amigo- Sigue en pie lo de irme a Nueva York con ustedes?

-Claro, hombre.

-Entonces cuenta conmigo y Beth- los chicos chocaron puños y luego se abrazaron.

-Venga, chicos, vasta de lagrimas- pidió el maestro, aunque para todos era obvio que el apenas y había logrado detener el llanto- Aun nos quedan 3 días juntos, además de la fiesta de las miembros de honor.

Finn llego detrás de las chicas cuando estas se separaban y abrazo a su novia.

-Estas bien?

-No quiero dejarla, es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

-Lo se, mi amor, pero tienes que hacerlo. Además será solo un año, recuerda que Tina esta decidida a ir a Nueva York después de graduarse.

La morena se giro un poco y lo abrazo por el cuello, y sin poder evitarlo se soltó a llorar.

-Oh, mi amor- froto su espalda y sonrió. Kurt sonrió también y se unió al abrazo, seguido de Tina, Puck, Blaine, Santana y Brittany- Ok, abrazo grupal!

Con una sonrisa, los miembros restantes del club más el profesor Schue se unieron al improvisado abrazo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La casa Berry nunca se había visto más triste que ahora, pensó Finn.  
Todas las fotografías y adornos estaban en cajas ya, los muebles estaban cubiertos con plástico para cuando la mudanza fuera por ellos, incluso los juguetes de su hija habían sido guardados ya.

Se sentó en la escalera y acerco una pequeña foto más cerca de su rostro.  
Era su padre, enfundado en su traje militar. Una imagen que su madre le había enseñado a amar… cuando casi todo era falso. Su padre no era un héroe, era un adicto.

Que su madre le dijera la verdad lo había lastimado, pero no tanto como saber que su padre los había dejado por una maldita adicción.  
Por muchos meses luego de que supo la verdad trato de cambiar la baja de su padre en el ejercito de "Deshonorable" a "Honorable" pero todas sus peticiones habían sido rechazadas, incuso se planteo la idea de entrar al ejercito para honrar su memoria, pero desistió en el momento en el que llego a casa y vio a su novia bailando por la sala con su bebe en brazos. El escuchar la risa de sus dos mujeres y pensar en no oírla cada día, el no poder ver sus rostros, escuchar a Alexa decirle papá, escuchar a Rachel decirle que lo amaba… eso no podría soportarlo. Así que lo pensó mejor y decidió hacer lo que su padre no, estar ahí para su familia.  
Termino decidiendo rendir tributo a uno de los más grandes hombres y figura paterna que tuvo en su vida, decidió estudiar enseñanza en honor al señor Schuester.

-Papá!

Alzo la vista y sonrió al ver a su pequeña correr –bueno, tambalearse rápidamente- asía el, vestida con un hermoso vestidito lila que su hermano le había regalado, con su cabello café suelto y una linda diadema de mariposa adornando su cabecita.

-Hola, bebe- sonrió, tomándola en brazos y alzándola sobre su cabeza, lo que causo que su hija riera.- Te ves adorable, mariposita- beso su carita y Alexa se abrazó mas a su cuello- Donde esta tu mami, eh? Donde esta mamá, Lexa?- la pequeña señalo con su dedito la puerta y su padre entendió que quería decir que su madre estaba fuera.

Camino con su hija en brazos y sonrió al ver a su novia platicando con Kurt.  
Estaba hermosa, con un vestido blanco y el cabello ondulado suelto, y sonrió en cuanto los vio.

-Listo?- asintió, pasándole a su hija para que la acomodara en su sillita mientras él se sentaba en el lado del conductor, con su hermano detrás.

Condujeron menos de 10 minutos hasta llegar a casa de su madre y Burt, sonriendo al ver que ya había algunos autos fuera.

La entrada estaba decorada con globos de colores pastel, que formaban un camino hasta el patio, donde la mayoría de sus compañeros New Directions esperaban.  
Alexa comenzó a removerse en los brazos de su madre para que la soltara y apenas sus piecitos tocaron el pasto corrió hasta su tío Noah, quien tenía en brazos a Beth.

La pequeña niña rubia tenía puesto un vestidito igual al de Alexa –regalo de Kurt también- en un color celeste pastel y una diadema que en lugar de una mariposa tenía una linda flor.

-_ety!- _grito la pequeña, exigiendo que su padre la bajara para poder estar mas cerca de su amiguita.

-_Ed!_

Pronto, padres, tíos y abuelos fueron olvidados, como siempre que ese par de angelitos estaban juntos.  
_"Hermanas separadas antes de nacer"_ les llamaban Kurt y Santana.

-Llego la segunda festejada!- anuncio Carole, por lo que ambas niñas se vieron abordadas por los invitados y sus regalos.

Lexy, contraria a su madre, era extremadamente penosa, no le gustaba la atención y se sonrojaba con facilidad, por lo que termino una vez mas abrazada a su padre, escondiendo su carita en la curva de su cuello.  
Beth, siendo lo opuesto a su primita, rio feliz y aplaudió animada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Puck sonrió al ver a su hija ser perseguida por Blaine por el jardín.  
Le daba gusto saber que Beth era una niña querida.

La verdad, es que habían sido dos años difíciles, no era sencillo ni barato el criar a una niña como padre soltero a su edad, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos y de su madre había logrado salir adelante. Beth era una niña hermosa, muy parecida en apariencia física a su madre biológica, era dulce y divertida, y muy celosa con su padre –para diversión de sus padrinos-, aunque no le gustaba la gente extraña. Tenía una mirada alegre y siempre estaba sonriendo, era feliz. Y Puck agradecía el haber luchado por quedársela, no se imaginaba su vida sin su pequeña traviesa a su lado.

-Noah…- alzo la vista y le sonrió a su amiga- Quinn llego.

Frunció el ceño, cuando anunciaron la fiesta e invitaron a todos los New Directios no creyó que vendría.  
Asintió a la morena y camino hasta encontrarse con la madre de su hija.

La chica estaba parada en la entrada, un tanto lejos de los demás, simplemente observando.

-Quinn- la llamo, haciendo que se girara a verlo.

-Hola- sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya, esa sonrisa que lo había hecho enamorarse.- Toma- le paso dos cajas medianas, envueltas en papel dorado.

-Gracias.- suspiro- Realmente no pensé que vendrías.

-Yo tampoco- admitió, bajando la cabeza.

-Por que estas aquí entonces?

-Quería verla.

-Han pasado dos años, Quinn… dos años y en ningún momento diste indicios de querer verla. Porque ahora?

La rubia ex-animadora no contesto, simplemente volvió a fijar su vista en la niña del vestidito celeste, quien ahora estaba en brazos de Finn, mientras este hablaba con su madre, quien cargaba a Alexa.

-Es hermosa…

-Se parece mucho a ti- admitió.

-Pero tiene tu sonrisa.- soltó un pequeño suspiro- Es perfecta.

Puck no dijo nada, no entendía a donde quería llegar la chica con todo esto.

-Puedo cargarla?

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, no le gusta los extraños- no quiso sonar grosero, pero era la verdad, Quinn era una extraña para la niña. En los dos años de vida de Beth ni una sola vez había visto a su madre, la joven nunca había asistido a los eventos donde sabía que ella estaría y Puck jamás la había llevado a los ensayos de New Directions.

Quinn suspiro, ya se esperaba algo así.

-Mi madre… mi madre dice que te vio en el parque con ella hace un par de semanas. Dice que quiso acercarse pero no supo como… quería saber si estaría bien que la viniera a ver algunas veces, ya sabes, después de la graduación y eso.

-No nos quedaremos en Lima, Quinn. Nos mudaremos a Nueva York con Rachel, Finn, Alexa y Kurt.

Quinn asintió una vez más y luego suspiro.

-Le has hablado de mi?- negó con la cabeza- Lo harás algún día?

-Cuando sea grande y si ella me pregunta, lo hare.

La rubia sonrió, dio un paso más cerca de él y beso su mejilla.

-Eres un papá increíble, Puck.

Y con eso se fue, alejándose una vez más de la vida que pudo haber tenido y del amor que dos personas pudieron haberle dado.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Finn sonrió, acomodando a su hija en su camita, arropándola con su frazada favorita.  
La pobre había caído rendida al entrar al auto para regresar a casa, ella y Beth habían estado corriendo de un lado para otro durante toda la fiesta y habían agotado no solo sus energías si no las de todos sus tíos también, en especial las de Blaine y Mike, quienes habían jugado con ellas el mayor tiempo.

-Es un ángel cuando esta dormida- sonrió Rachel, caminando hasta el y abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Es un ángel a todas horas, amor. Pero yo conozco a otro ángel- con un rápido movimiento el cargo, estilo nupcial, provocando que soltara un gritito- Shh… No queremos despertar a Lexy, no?

-Estas loco, Finn.

Rio, dejándolo cargarla hasta su cuarto.  
Finn pateo suavemente la puerta para cerrarla y la recostó en su cama, comenzando a besarla, Rachel sonrió y ronroneo a su oído.

-Eres un monstro- gruño- Sexy, si, pero un monstro al fin y al cabo.

-Pero soy tu monstro sexy- rio.

-Puedes apostar tu dulce trasero en ello, nena.

-Mi dulce trasero, eh?- bromeo, susurrando dulcemente a su oído.

-Tu dulce trasero que solo yo puedo apreciar, nadie mas, nunca.

Rachel rio, en el tiempo que habían estado juntos había descubierto que su novio podía ser muy celoso y posesivo sobre ella, cosa que les había generado uno que otro problema, principalmente por que después de perder el peso del embarazo la chica había logrado una talla mucho mas pequeña que la que tenia antes, y ahora no era extraño que mas de un chico la volteara a ver al pasar; Finn odiaba eso, saber que alguien mas la deseaba, que alguien mas soñaba con tenerla en su cama de la forma que solo él podía hacerlo.

Su novia gimió cuando le tomo uno de los pechos y comenzó a acariciarlo por enzima de su blusa, sus manos pronto encontraron los botones de su camisa y los comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno hasta que el chico se arto y de un movimiento rápido reventó los botones.

-Alguien esta un poco ansioso, no?

-No juegues conmigo, nena- gruño para después morder su cuello y succionar el área. Eso iba a dejarle una marca, eso era seguro.

Pronto toda la ropa fue descartada de sus cuerpos para terminar regada en el suelo y ellos terminaron enredados entre las sabanas blancas de la cama.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Este color le sienta fatal a mi piel- se quejo Kurt, acomodándose las mangas de la toga roja.-No podrían haber escogido un color diferente? Dios!

-Son los colores oficiales de la escuela: Rojo y Negro- justifico Mercedes, mientras ayudaba a terminar de peinar el cabello de Rachel.

-No te quejes tanto, Hummel.- rio Santana- En lo personal creo que el rojo es mi color.

-El diablo en rojo- murmuro el chico, ganándose una mirada de muerte de la Latina.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo voltear.

-Es hora, chicas… y Kurt- completo Puck- Ya nos esperan en el escenario.

Rachel sonrió a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, levantándose del banco donde había estado sentada mientras la peinaban, y juntos salieron de la sala de coro. Fuera estaban Finn, Puck y Mike, también vestidos ya en sus togas rojas, con sus birretes puestos.

Sin decir palabra, los ocho chicos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, sonriendo.

Will Schuester no pudo evitar sonreír, con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver a sus alumnos caminar hasta él; le parecía que había sido apenas ayer la primera vez que los vio, la primera vez que los escucho cantar… y ahora los vería decir adiós.

-Listos?- los chicos asintieron y el amplio su sonrisa.

Si, estaban listos.  
Era su último momento para brillar.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Los piececitos de Lexy sonaron rápidos contra el suelo del escenario, ganándose la sonrisa de la gente a su alrededor. Apenas habían recibido sus diplomas y arrojado sus birretes al aire cuando la pequeña logro soltarse de los brazos de su abuelo Hiram para correr asía sus padres.  
Finn la tomo en brazos en el momento en el que la tuvo cerca y la alzo sobre su cabeza, aventándola suavemente al aire, haciéndola reír.

Y como ya era costumbre, no paso mucho tiempo para que Beth siguiera el ejemplo de su "prima" y terminara en el escenario, en brazos de su padre.

Pronto las dos niñas pasaron por los brazos de todos sus tíos honorarios, algunos incluso contuvieron el aliento cuando Beth fue a parar a brazos de Quinn, pero la rubia solo sonrió a la pequeña y la paso rápidamente a Santana.

-Mamá!- rio Alexa, al encontrar su refugio favorito entre los brazos de su madre.

-Hola, bebe- beso delicadamente su nariz y pego sus frentes, su pequeña amaba cuando hacia eso.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura.

-Te he dicho que te amo?- susurro Finn, pegándose mas a ella.

-No en como una hora- bromeo, guiñándole un ojo a su hija en brazos.

-Bueno, tengo que solucionar eso, no mariposita?- la pequeña sonrió, parpadeando sus grandes ojos- Te amo- susurro a su oído, causándole un escalofrió.

-Beso!- ambos padres sonrieron al oír la voz de su hija.

Giro a su novia hasta quedar de frente, con Lexy en medio de ambos, tomo su barbilla y apretó sus labios contra los de ella suavemente.

-Hay niños aquí!- bromeo Santana, ganándose la risa de Kurt y Blaine.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel sonrió, con los ojos fijos en Alexa, dormida en sus brazos.  
La graduación había acabado hacia cerca de 2 horas, pero todos los miembros de New Directions habían decidido quedarse a festejar en la sala de coro por última vez.

-La pobre término rendida- rio Finn, acercándose hasta ellas.

-Estuvo de un lado para el otro todo el día.- admitió.

El ex quarterback le acaricio el cabello y le acomodo un poco el flequillo, su niña era hermosa en todos los sentidos, igual a Rachel.

-Me acompañas, por favor? Quiero mostrarte algo.

-Ahorita?- asintió- Ok, déjame pedirle a Tina que cuide a Alexa.

-No, tráela.

Rachel frunció el ceño pero asintió.  
Salieron del salón, informándole al señor Schue que volverían pronto y jalando la frazada de Lexa. Caminaron por los pasillos con el brazo de Finn sobre los hombros de su novia, hasta llegar al auditorio.

-Que hacemos aquí?- Finn no contesto, simplemente la guio por la puerta, por las escaleras, hasta el escenario.

-Recuerdas lo que paso aquí hace mas de dos años?

-Concebimos a Alexa- rio la morena, dándole a la niña con su padre.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias a esa noche estoy donde estoy, y no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo- beso la frente de su hija- Pero no es eso por lo que quería que viniéramos a aquí.- acomodo la frazada en el suelo y la recostó en ella.

-Entonces?

-Siéntate, si?- la guio a un banco cercano- Sabes que estos últimos meses han sido un poco duros para mi, con lo de mi papá y todo.- la chica asintió- Desde pequeño siempre me acostaba pensando que quería llegar a ser el hombre que él fue… y ahora no puedo dormir temiendo convertirme en ese hombre, por que, aceptémoslo, tengo la frase "Hero de escuela, nadie en la vida" pintada en mi ADN.

-Eso no es cierto…

-…pero tu- siguió- Dios Rachel, tu eres esta gran estrella dorada, y por alguna bizarra razón me dejaste amarte, tener a nuestra hija, formar una familia a tu lado… y me he dado cuenta de que si logro convencerte de que me dejes hacer eso por el resto de mi vida, de que me dejes amarte, todo va a estar bien. Nosotros estaremos bien- sonrió un poco y se hinco en una rodilla- Pensaba darte esto en unos meses, cuando estuviéramos en Nueva York, pero siento que este es el momento, es aquí donde nuestro futuro cambio y es aquí donde quiero darte esto- saco una cajita de su bolsillo. Rachel contuvo el aliento- Esto es una promesa… una promesa de amarte siempre, de estar a tu lado, de cuidarte y protegerte- suspiro- Rachel Berry, te casarías conmigo?

Abrió la cajita, revelando un hermoso anillo de compromiso, el más hermoso que Rachel hubiera visto alguna vez.

-Rachel, estoy muriéndome un poco aquí- murmuro, al ver que la chica no decía nada- El que no digas nada es una buena señal o mala?

-Eres el amor de mi vida- aseguro ella- Y sé que tal vez no pueda tenerlo todo pero si te tengo a ti y a Alexa sé que estaré bien.

-Es eso un…

-Si- lo corto.

-Si- rio- Me casare contigo.

La abrazo fuertemente contra el, no pudo evitarlo, simplemente tenia que hacerlo, tenia que sentirla.

-Espera- se separo un poco, notando las lagrimas en las mejillas de su novia/prometida, sentía sus propias mejillas mojadas también. Saco el anillo de su caja, tomo su mano y lo deslizo en el dedo correspondiente.- Ajusta perfectamente.

-Te amo.

-También te amo, Rach… Siempre tuyo.

-Fielmente- sonrió, siguiendo la letra de la canción que tan bien los describía.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Llevan ya todo? Los juguetes de Alexa? Su ropa? Sus discos?

Finn asintió a su madre, evitando rodar los ojos, era la tercera vez que le hacia las mismas preguntas.  
Habían decidido irse en tren , principalmente por que sentía que su mariposita estaba aun muy pequeña para subir a un avión y por qué así podrían disfrutar más del viaje.

-Ok, hermano, supongo que este es el adiós- sonrió Puck.

-Por ahora- corroboro.

Puck había decidido quedarse aun poco mas en Lima para despedirse de su hermana y su madre se hiciera a la idea de que tendría que dejar ir a su nieta, el y Beth los alcanzarían en NY en menos de dos semanas.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir más Carole se tiro a los brazos de su hijo, llorando en su pecho.

-Oh mamá…

-Los voy a extrañar tanto, Finny- sollozó- Llámame en cuanto lleguen, si?- asintió, palmeándole suavemente la espalda para tratar de calmarla- Cuida de Rachel y de Lexy.

-Lo hare, mamá, no te preocupes.

Su madre lo soltó para luego abrazar a Rachel y llenar la cara de su nieta con besos. Ahora si Finn no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

-Finn- lo llamo el profesor Schue (Will, ahora podía llamarlo Will). Le tendió la mano pero el chico sonrió y lo jalo, dándole un abrazo- Buena suerte, hijo.

-Gracias… por todo- susurro y rio al separarse- Y por poner la droga en mi casillero.

Will rio, creyó que el chico se enojaría cuando le dijo la verdad pero el solo había sonreído y bromeado sobre _"ser mas genial de lo que había creído"._

-Vendremos para su boda.

-Aquí los esperaremos.- aseguro y se alejó para despedirse de Rachel y de la niña.

Todos sus compañeros de New Directios habían llegado a decirles adiós, era duro pensar que estaba dejando a parte de su familia aquí, y no se refería solamente a Burt y su madre… esos chicos, todos ellos, era parte de su familia también. Y los extrañaría.

-Es hora, Finn- asintió a Kurt, tomando su maleta y la de Rachel, mientras su hermano volvía a abrazar a su novio.

Se acercó a su prometida –su madre casi se desmaya de alegría cuando le dieron la noticia- y le sonrió.

-Vámonos…

Entraron al tren y se acomodaron en sus asientos uno al dado del otro, con Lexy en el regazo de Rachel, mientras Kurt ocupaba el de en frente.

-Di adiós, Lexy- susurro a su hija, tomándola para que se parara sobre sus rodillas y quedara de frente a la ventana.

La niña movió la manita con inocencia diciéndoles a dios a sus tíos y abuelos.  
Pronto el tren comenzó a alejarse.

Como si la pequeña entendiera que tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a alguno de ellos se recostó sobre el pecho de su madre y cerro los ojitos, casi con tristeza.  
Finn pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Rachel y ella recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Nueva York, aquí vamos- susurro, haciendo sonreír al chico y a Kurt.

Y como si de una señal del destino se tratase "Don´t Stop Believing" empezó a sonar.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere.  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere._

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on…

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night.

**FIN**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Y esta historia se acabó… Bueno, falta el epilogo, que espero poder subir en menos de una semana.**

**Que les pareció el final? Les gusto?  
Debo confesar que llore mientras lo escribía, esta es una historia que significa mucho para mi, no solo porque es la primera de Glee que empecé a escribir, si no que en el tiempo que me llevo terminarla viví muchas cosas (algunas felices, otras no tanto) y este siempre fue mi refugio, y no puedo ni decirles todas las veces que sus comentarios me alegraron el día.**

**Así que, por ahora me despido.**

**El capitulo siguiente se llamara: Días De Gloria.**


	20. Epilogo: El Momento De Nuestras Vidas

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Epilogo: El Momento De Nuestras Vidas.**

_"_**Otro punto decisivo, un tenedor clavado en el camino.  
El tiempo te toma de la muñeca, te indica adonde ir.  
Por lo tanto haz todo lo posible de esta prueba y no preguntes por qué.  
No es una pregunta si no una lección aprendida con el tiempo.  
Es algo impredecible pero al final está bien.  
Espero que hayas tenido el momento de tu vida**_**"**_

Era tan extraño volver a estar ahí.  
Habían pasado 5 años desde la ultima vez que piso el gimnasio de la escuela preparatoria William McKinley de Lima, Ohio… y todo se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.  
Tuvo que sonreír ante eso.

-Es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo- sonrió Rachel, a su lado.

-Pero paso, muchas cosas han cambiado fuera de estas paredes- le tomo la mano y acaricio su dedo anular, donde el anillo de compromisos brillaba, acompañado ahora del de matrimonio.

3 años atrás, en una pequeña e intima boda, habían dicho "Acepto", acompañados de sus familias y amigos mas cercanos, con Alexa y Beth –de 4 años en ese entonces- como las niñas de las flores. Había sido hermoso, lo que siempre quisieron, había sido perfecto.

Pero para Rachel era obvio que no hablaba solamente de su boda.  
Todos sus sueños se habían cumplido, incluso sueños que ni siquiera sabían que tenían. Rachel y Kurt entraron a NYADA, mientras que Finn entro a NYU, acompañado de Puck.  
El primer año de colegio había sido difícil para cada uno de ellos, tratando de encontrar trabajos de medio tiempo que no interfirieran con sus estudios ni con su tiempo con las niñas.  
Para Rachel, especialmente, ese año había sido brutal, había tenido que soportar las clases de Cassandra July y sus interminables comentarios mordaces, mas de una vez la joven había terminado llorando en brazos de su prometido.

-Se piensan quedar ahí parados toda la noche o que?- la voz de Santana los sobresalto y los hizo reír.

La latina estaba enfundada en un traje rojo –por supuesto- y unos tacones de infarto, Rachel casi tuvo que rodar los ojos al verla.

-Kurt, Blaine y Noah ya están en la mesa con los demás.

-Lo se, me mandaron a buscarlos, ustedes son los únicos que faltan- camino hasta la morena, la tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarla hasta la mesa donde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban.- Venga, Finnocente, apura el paso.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La reunión de ex-alumnos, para sorpresa de todos, había sido idea de Sue Sylvester.  
El profesor Schue _–Will, Finn, llámame Will, ya no soy tu profesor-_ y la entrenadora habían tenido que insistirle mucho al director Figgins para que cediera en la petición y en el presupuesto, pero al final lo habían logrado.

Volver a ver a todos sus amigos era magnifico, claro, tenia a Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Tina y Santana en Nueva York –_"Kentucky puede besarme el trasero, yo pertenezco a NY"- _habían tratado de estar en contacto con la mayoría atravesó de los años, pero con algunos había sido casi imposible.  
Ahora sabia que Mercedes estaba por lanzar su primer disco, después de un año entero de trabajo en el estudio y 3 como corista; Artie había entrado a una universidad en Chicago para estudiar dirección y aunque aun le faltaba un año para graduarse se veía feliz; Sugar y Rory seguían juntos –quien lo hubiera imaginado?- y ambos estudiaban en la universidad de Ohio después de que el chico había logrado volver de Irlanda; Sam estudio en Nashville con una beca de football; Brittany no había ido a la universidad, ahora trabajaba como ayudante de la entrenadora Sue… después de terminar su relación con Santana –La latina había llorado por horas después de esa llamada telefónica, se había tirado en brazos de Rachel y no había parado hasta que Lexy y Beth se acurrucaron a su lado, abrazándola y pidiéndole que dejara de llorar.-; Mike estaba en Los Ángeles a punto de terminar su curso como coreógrafo para después poder mudarse a NY, el y Tina habían terminado después de que el chico se graduó pero se volvieron a ver cuando fue la graduación de ella y las chispas volvieron a volar, desde entonces mantenían una relación a larga distancia; Joe acababa de regresar de un año de servicio comunitario en el cuerpo de paz de su iglesia.  
Quinn era tal vez la única con la que no habían mantenido contacto durante estos años, en las reuniones anteriores nunca había estado y era una verdadera sorpresa verla ese día ahí. La chica se había recibido como abogada y, después de especializarse en servicios familiares, ahora estaba pronta a entrar a trabajar con la firma de uno de sus profesores de Yale.

Por su parte, los ex-New Directions que ahora Vivian en Nueva York tampoco se podía quejar.  
Kurt, después de graduarse de NYADA había decidido entrar a una pasantía en la revista Vogue y después de que su jefa viera uno de sus diseños le brindo su apoyo y pronto la línea "Kurt Hummel Fashion Style" estaba a la venta en las tiendas mas importantes de América; Blaine había entrado a la universidad de NY y se graduó en medicina, sorprendiendo a mas de uno; Tina entro a la NYU también y se graduó como profesora de música para niños con capacidades especiales; Santana se graduó de la NYU un año después que Kurt y ahora era una de las publicistas mas prometedoras de la ciudad; Puck decidió seguir el consejo de Finn y se graduó de la NYU en Música avanzada, ahora trabajaba en un estudio de la ciudad como co-productor ayudando a pequeños nuevos artistas -Finn era su co-productor y co-propietario-, también había logrado sentar cabeza un poco y desde hacia 2 años estaba saliendo con una enfermera llamada Megan que adoraba a Beth.  
El joven ex-quarterback se había graduado como maestro de primaria –como había decidido-, haciendo una pasantía en música, y hacia 6 meses que tenia el estudio "Glee" con Puck.  
Rachel, como ya era de esperarse había cumplido su sueño: Durante su tercer año en NYADA había hecho casting para un show off-Broadway de donde se quedo con el papel protagónico, pronto se gano la atención de los medios, recibiendo criticas muy favorables, el show termino temporada y ella recibió el ofrecimiento de hacer el papel de Mimí en la nueva producción de "RENT" en Broadway, para el momento en el que se graduó de NYADA ya había terminado "RENT" y tenia en puerta su siguiente protagónico: West Side Story. Ahora, después de un año con ese papel había recibido la noticia de que estaba nominada a un Tony como protagonista femenina y otro como nueva revelación.

Y por su puesto Beth y Lexy estaban cada vez mas lindas y grandes, ya no eran las bebes que todos cargaban y consentían todo el tiempo.  
Beth era casi una copia exacta al carbón de Quinn, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, pero con la sonrisa de su padre, con tan solo 7 años de edad ya era experta en deportes, siendo su favorito el soccer, y –como su padre- odiaba las matemáticas.  
Lexy era una mezcla perfecta entre sus padres: El cabello y sonrisa de la madre, los ojos y la nariz del padre, amaba la música y el baile, pero también disfrutaba de los deportes y de hacer travesuras con su inseparable amiga.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Él es tu hermano?

Puck asintió, viendo discretamente a un chico sentado en una mesa apartada con los más recientes miembros del club.

-Su nombre es Jake.

Finn asintió.  
Su amigo siempre había sido muy reservado en lo que respecta a su hermano, se había enterado de su existencia gracias a una llamada de Will donde le pedía que fuera a Lima para hablar con el chico, al parecer el nuevo Puckerman era un chico problema tal y como lo había sido su hermano. Puck hizo lo que su ex-profesor le pidió y cuando volvió solo menciono que esperaba haberlo podido ayudar, no se habían mantenido en contacto ni habían vuelto a verse desde ese día.

-Vas a ir a hablar con el?

-No… no sé que decirle, no he sabido de el en 4 años.

-Es tu hermano, Puck. Seguro encontraran algo de que hablar- sonrió un poco- Sabe que tiene una sobrina?

-No lo se, yo no le dije, pero seguro que se entero por alguien de la escuela.

-Puck…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada mas el ruido del micrófono se escucho y el director Figgins sonrió desde el improvisado escenario para darles la bienvenida.  
Mientras el viejo hombre hablaba se permitió recorrer el gimnasio con la mirada, había muchos rostros que recordaba, viejos compañeros de football, algunos de clase, gente con la que nunca había hablado pero que recordaba haber visto alguna vez por los pasillos, pero también había gente a la que nunca había visto antes, nuevos miembros del club, miembros que estuvieron cuando el ya no, alguno que otro le sonreía al verlo.

-Amor- susurro Rachel, apretándole la mano suavemente para llamar su atención. Bajo la vista y le sonrió- Son casi las 9.

-Ok, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo.

La ayudo a levantarse y, sonriendo a sus compañeros de mesa, se alejaron.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Mami!

Rachel sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hija a través del teléfono.  
Habían convertido las llamadas nocturnas en una tradición ya, siempre que Rachel o Finn tenían algún compromiso y no podían estar con su hija a la hora de acostarla la llamaban para desearle buenas noches, su pequeña no podía dormirse sin escuchar la voz de sus padres.

-Hola, mariposita.- saludando, poniéndola en altavoz- Te estas divirtiendo con la abuela Carole y el abuelo Burt?

-Hicimos galletas!

Lexy amaba cocinar, ayudar a su madre a hornear, aunque siempre terminaba llena de harina.

-Me imagino como habrá terminado la cocina- bromeo Finn.

-Papi!- rio la pequeña- Te guarde muchas galletas.

-Gracias, mi amor. Pero ya es hora de que duermas.

-No quiero- se quejo y Finn pudo imaginársela haciendo un puchero idéntico a su madre.

-Pero tienes que dormir o mañana estarás muy cansada y no podrás ir al parque para jugar con Beth.

-Estarán aquí cuando despierte?

-Claro que si, hermosa- rio la morena-Incluso te hare panqueques para desayunar.

-Ok- susurro y poco después escucharon el sonido de sus piecitos por la escalera y una puerta al abrirse- Ya estoy en la cama.

-Buena niña, ahora cierra tus ojitos y empieza a contar estrellitas.

-Te veremos en la mañana, mariposita.

-Buenas noches, mami. Buenas noches, papi- murmuro, adormilada ya.

-Buenas noches.- Rachel sonrió y colgó.- Esta creciendo tan rápido, no? Pronto empezara a querer hacer mas cosas sola, a salir con chicos…

-Intentare no pensar en eso por lo menos por 10 años más- se quejo su esposo, sentado en el taburete del piano de la sala de coro.

La habitación casi no había cambiado desde la última vez que la vieron, tenia más trofeos esta vez y más fotos, pero los trofeos y fotos de los originales New Directions se encontraban aun en la vitrina especial de siempre.

-Ven- la llamo, extendiendo el brazo. Rachel rio pero se acercó mas, dejando que la sentara sobre su regazo- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.- beso su mejilla- Casi 8 años juntos ya.

-Y los que nos quedan por delante.- rio y luego señalo a la foto del centro de la vitrina, donde dos bebes miraban a la cámara- Han crecido mucho.

-Ya no son unas bebes…

-No, pero pronto tendremos otro bebe del cual preocuparnos- sonrió, colocando su mano sobre el aun plano vientre de su esposa.

La noticia del nuevo embarazo los había tomado por sorpresa, no lo estaba buscando, aunque tampoco se cuidaban mucho, sabían que querían más hijos, habían hablado de eso muchas veces y Lexy había estado pidiendo un hermanito desde los 5 años. Decir que había estado feliz cuando se lo dijeron era poco, la pobre niña salto, grito y dio vueltas por todo el departamento de la felicidad.  
Rachel estaba cerca de los 3 meses y medio ahora y, como con su primer embarazo, aun no había comenzado a mostrarse.  
Esta vez Finn había estado con ella desde el primer momento, de hecho fue el quien pensó que los síntomas de su mujer podían tratarse de un bebe en lugar de una infección alimenticia, como Kurt y ella aseguraban. Sin decirle nada fue a la farmacia y volvió con 4 tipos diferentes de pruebas, las puso sobre la cama y le pidió que se las hiciera, Rachel había bromeado, diciendo que las ganas de Lexy se le habían contagiado.

-Solo háztelas, por favor.- le había pedido.

-No estoy embarazada.

-Por lo menos déjame salir de la duda.

Después de mucho insistir y de unos cuantos besos como soborno la cantante termino aceptando.

Se hizo 3 de las 4 pruebas… y todas dieron positivo.

-Pero ustedes están decididos a tener su propio equipo de football antes de cumplir los 30, no?- había bromeado Kurt cuando le dieron la noticia.

La idea no le desagradaba del todo a Finn, pero con una mirada de su mujer sabia que era mejor no sugerirlo.

-Crees que debemos decirles a los demás?- murmuro, escondiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello de su marido.

-Son parte de nuestra familia también, aunque los tengamos lejos.

-Debemos volver con ellos ahora, no?- Finn asintió- Bueno, vamos pues- Pero los brazos que la sujetaban no la soltaron- Finn!

-Ya pues, vamos.

No pudo evitar sonreír, su esposo era igual que Lexy.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Tendremos otro bebe- anuncio Rachel, sonriendo, mientras sus amigos cenaban…

…lo que causo que más de uno se ahogara.

-Espera- le pidió Mercedes, palmeando un poco la espalda de Mike, quien se había ahogado con el agua- Estas diciendo que planean tener otro bebe, que quieren tener otro o que están esperando otro?

-Estamos esperando otro- sonrió Finn, tomando la mano de su mujer.

-Estas embarazada!

-Tina, eso tu ya lo sabias- rio la estrella de Broadway.

-Ya se pero igual me da gusto poder decirlo.

La mesa entera estallo en risas, ganándose más de una mirada de los demás ex alumnos sentados cerca.

-Como lo tomo Lexy?

-Esta feliz, se muere por poder ver a su hermanito.

-Creo que la niña no entiende que el bebe no llegara de inmediato- rio Santana, dando un largo trago a su copa de vino.

-Y ya les hizo la terrible pregunta?- Finn y Rachel fruncieron el ceño y dirigieron su mirada a Artie, quien solo sonrió- De donde vienen los bebes?

-Oh Dios, yo quiero ver esa conversación!- rio Puck- Me muero por ver a Finn hablar de sexo con Lexy.

-Y yo por verte a ti tener esa conversación con Beth.

Solo eso basto para borrar la sonrisa de los labios del ex badass de la escuela.  
Si bien ahora podrían bromear acerca de eso la verdad es que muy pronto ambas niñas iban a querer que alguien les explicara de donde venían los bebes y los chicos tendrían que encontrar la forma de contarles la historia de "las flores y las abejas". Al menos tenían la esperanza de que fueran Rachel o Megan quienes les hablaran a las niñas de eso.

-Ahora es la plática y en unos años mas ya estarán teniendo citas con muchachos guapos.

-San, has favor de callarte, quieres?- gruño Finn- Me niego a pensar en algún idiota queriendo besar a mi hija.

-Oh créeme, los chicos querrán más que solo besos.

-Santana!- rio Rachel, viendo a su esposo apretar los puños.

-Puck, tenemos que empezar a buscar escuelas solo para niñas- su amigo asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

-Dios santo, pobres de esas niñas- gimió Kurt- Tendrán que aguantar a dos padres celosos.

-Oye, Finn, y has pensado en lo que te espera si ese bebe que viene es niña también? Tendrás que espantar a muchísimos pretendientes.

Mas de la mitad de la mesa rio pero tanto Kurt como Rachel notaron que lo dicho por Blaine había puesto a pensar al ex quarterback.  
Finn sabia que cualquier hija de Rachel seria hermosa, bastaba ver a Lexy para comprobarlo, no había que ser genio para saber la cantidad de chicos que terminarían enamorados de ella. Ya había tenido su dosis de celos en estos años en NY con algunos chicos que, sin importar el anillo de bodas en la mano de Rachel, no dudaban en invitarla a salir e incluso algunos habían ido tan lejos como para tratar de besarla. Brody y Jesse eran algunos de ellos, aun ahora sus nombres le daban ganas de vomitar.

-Oye, estas bien?- asintió y le sonrió. Su esposa sabia perfectamente cuando algo no andaba bien con el, cuando algo lo preocupaba.

La música empezó a sonar por el gimnasio, una canción lenta de los años 80 que Finn recordaba alguna vez haber oído en casa de su madre cuando era niño y varias parejas se levantaron rumbo al centro del lugar, a la improvisada pista.

-Quieres bailar?- le susurro, con esa sonrisa a la cual, sabia, su esposa no podía resistirse.

-Bailar?- rio ella- Pero quien eres y que has hecho con mi esposo?- bromeo.

El solo rodo los ojos pero le tomo la mano y la llevo al centro de la pista.  
Coloco sus manos sobre su cintura, atrayéndola más a él, y lentamente comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la canción.

-Recuerdas la ultima vez que bailamos aquí?- susurro a su oído, respirando su aroma a vainilla… Rachel siempre olía a vainilla.

-El baile de graduación- rio la chica- Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo de eso…

-Pero hay dos cosas que no han cambiado.- le sonrió- Tu belleza y mi amor por ti.

-Oh Dios, cuando te volviste tan bueno con las palabras?

-Claro, búrlate- rodo los ojos, lo que causo que su esposa se soltara a reír- Estoy tratando de ser romántico y tu lo tomas a juego.

-Finn- lo llamo, acercándose un poco mas- Solo bésame.

Y el obedeció, por que podía, por que quería, por que los labios de Rachel eran una droga para él, por que no se podía imaginar el pasar un solo día sin besarla, sin tocarla.  
Sintió su sonrisa en contra de sus labios y sus manos en su cabello; su lengua toco suavemente su labio inferior para después morderlo, mientras su cuerpo parecía pegarse mas a él, si es que eso era posible.

-Dios, vas a ser mi muerte, Rachel Hudson- gimió cuando tuvieron que separarse.

Rachel sonrió con picardía, como si estuviera tramando algo.

-Ven conmigo- le tomo la mano y lo llevo fuera del gimnasio.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Pero tu estas loca o que?- rio, corriendo de la mano con su esposa por los pasillos de su vieja preparatoria- A donde vamos?

No contesto, simplemente siguió corriendo.  
Pronto Finn recordó que ese era el camino hacia el auditorio.  
Para su sorpresa la puerta que conducía al escenario estaba abierta, apenas entraron la cantante se adueño de sus labios una vez mas, casi derribándolo de la sorpresa, apenas tuvo tiempo de estabilizarse en sus pies cuando lo hizo empezar a caminar mas al centro del escenario, al lado del viejo piano.

-Rachel Berry Hudson, este es un auditorio escolar, estamos en una reunión de ex alumnos y nuestros amigos están afuera esperando.

-Y eso cuando nos ha importado?- rio y el no pudo mas que darle la razón.

Con desesperación busco el cierre del vestido en la parte trasera y lo descomprimió, dejando que callera hasta el suelo. Jadeo al ver lo que su mujer llevaba debajo, un conjunto de pantis y sostén negro con encaje en las orillas que nunca le había visto puesto antes.

-Lo repito: serás mi muerte- gruño, empezando a besar su cuello y sintiendo como ella le quitaba el saco y corbata.- Pero será una muerte muy placentera.

Pantalones, camisa, zapatos, zapatillas y ropa interior quedaron pronto descartados , dispersados por el piso, pero a ninguno de ellos les importa mucho, están mas concentrados en besarse, en tocarse, en profesarse todo el amor que se tienen, el que se han tenido siempre.  
Finn entre en ella con suavidad y golpea sus caderas juntas, para crear fricción, Rachel arquea la espalda y gime mas fuerte.

Cuando el orgasmo los golpea terminan sudorosos uno en brazos del otro, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Dios, estamos locos, te das cuenta?- Rio, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de su esposo para recargar la barbilla sobre ellas.

-Tú empezaste.

-Si, bueno…- se encoge de hombros. Volteo a ver el auditorio y sonríe mas- Aquí es donde nos conocimos, recuerdas?

-En el primer ensayo del club Glee-asintió- Me asustaste esa vez.- Rachel rodo los ojos, divertida- Fue aquí donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

-Donde tuvimos nuestra primera vez, también. Y donde me pediste que nos casáramos- suspiró- Este lugar es como nuestro Jerusalén, todos los caminos nos traen de vuelta aquí.

-Siempre se vuelve a nuestras raíces, no?

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La risa cantarina de su hija lo despertó cerca de las 9 de la mañana.  
Escucho como se trepa en la cama y se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado.

-Papi- lo llamo, con una risita. Fingió seguir durmiendo- Papi, despierta- lo movió un poco y Finn tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas para no reír cuando la oyó resoplar, sabia que estaba haciendo puchero- Papi, ya es hora de despertar!

Antes de que Lexy pueda darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando se lanza sobre ella y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, la niña se retuerce debajo de él y le pide que la deje pero se hace el que no escucha y sigue.  
La risa de Rachel lo alerta de que los están observando.

-Mami!- Lexy se escapo de su agarre para correr hasta su madre y abrasarse a sus piernas- Buenos días, mami.

-Buenos días, corazón. Dormiste bien?- la pequeña niña asintió- Por que no bajas a la cocina? El desayuno ya esta listo.

-Vendrán el tío Noah y Beth hoy?

-Claro, vendrán a las 12, como habíamos acordado.

-Ok!

La ven salir de la habitación y correr escaleras abajo, llamando a su abuela.  
Finn sonrío al ver a su esposa, recargada contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su estomago, aun vestida en pijama; se levanto y camino hasta ella, la abrazo y beso su cuello.

-Buenos días, hermosa.

-Mmm, buenos días a ti también, guapo.- beso su cuello una vez mas, haciéndola soltar una risita- Por mucho que me gustaría seguir aquí contigo y hacer lo que sé que quieres hacer, tenemos que bajar. Nuestra hija esta esperándonos, rodeada de muchos panqueques y jarabe de chocolate.

Finn quiso gemir, decirle que si madre podría atender a Lexy por algunos minutos, que la necesita tanto que duele, pero sabe que para la abuela Carole es imposible negarle algo a su nieta y si se quedan arriba seguramente su hija terminara con dolor de estomago durante gran parte del día por todos los panqueques que comerá. Suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de que Rachel pueda dar mas de dos pasos lejos de el la vuelve a tomar de la cintura y la aprieta entre sus brazos.

-Finn…

-Espera- sonrió y puso su mano su vientre- Me falta decirle buenos días al bebe.

-Eres un tonto.

-Calla- le pidió, hincándose un poco hasta quedar a la altura de donde su mano estaba, levanto un poco la blusa del pijama y beso la tersa piel- Buenos días, bebe.

Rachel sonrió, desde que habían confirmado el embarazo el ex quarterback había retomado la costumbre de decirle buenos días a su vientre –al bebe, en realidad-, lo había hecho también cuando estaba embarazada de Lexy y era algo que le encantaba ver, Finn era tan buen padre, incluso antes del nacimiento.  
Lo vio levantarse y volver a sonreír.

-Ahora si, bajemos ya o no encontraremos panqueques.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Finn, me podrías llevar al supermercado? Tengo antojo de helado y galletas de vainilla.

Asintió, levantándose del sofá, con una sonrisa; no se sentía tranquilo con Rachel manejando por ahora, la pobre estaba sufriendo más mareos con este embarazo de los que habían sufrido con Lexy y le daba miedo que pudiera tener un accidente por eso, además le fascinaba complacer sus antojos.

-Mamá, Rachel y yo vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta, necesitas que traigamos algo?

-No, corazón, descuida- asintió y sonrió.

-Puedo ir con ustedes, papi?

-Claro, mariposita, pero ponte primero tus zapatos- rio.

Media hora después la pequeña familia Hudson-Berry se encontraba entrando al pequeño supermercado de Lima, con Lexy trepada en el carrito, riendo a las caras graciosas que su padre hacia. Rachel sonrió, mientras veía a su esposo e hija platicar y reír.

-Rachel?

Volteo la vista, sorprendida, para ver a una mujer que creyó nunca volverse a encontrar.

-Shelby.-La mujer le sonrió un poco, se veía algo diferente a la ultima vez que la había visto, tenia el cabello mas corto y de un color diferente.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo- rio un poco- Te ves muy bien.

-Tu también.- asintió, sin saber que mas decir.

-Creo que la ultima vez que te vi fue en las regionales de 2009, no?

Antes de que pudiera contestar la risita de Lexy le llamo la atención, volteo a verla y noto que se había bajado del carrito y corría hasta ella, mientras Finn le sonreía.

-Mami, papi dice que puedo tener un perrito!

Shelby pasó la mirada de la niña a Rachel un par de veces, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es tu hija?- asintió, inclinándose un poco para cargarla, pero Finn llego antes que ella, tomando a la niña y poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de su esposa.

-No debes estarla cargando, lo sabes- le sonrió y beso su mejilla. Padre e hija voltearon a ver a la mujer frente a Rachel, se veía confundida.- Amor, y ella quien es?

-Es Shelby Corcoran… era directora de Vocal Adrinaline cuando competimos contra ellos- Finn asintió, pero para la cantante era obvio que recordaba quien era en realidad la mujer en la vida de su esposa.- Si nos disculpas, Shelby, es hora de irnos. Nuestra familia nos espera en casa.

La mujer asintió lentamente.

-Adiós, entonces- camino unos pasos lejos de ellos, pero se detuvo y volvió- Te gustaría ir a tomar un café un día de estos? Realmente me gustaría poder platicar contigo.

-Lo siento, volvemos a Nueva York mañana, Lexy tiene que volver a la escuela- sonrió un poco- Adiós, Shelby. Cuídate.

Finn volvió a poner a Lexy en el carrito y dejo que Rachel lo empujara por los pasillos.

-Estas bien?

-Si, descuida- le sonrió- Ya no duele.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Hogar, dulce hogar- suspiro Kurt, dejándose caer en el sofá del loft de la familia Hudson- Berry en Nueva York.

Finn sonrió, dejando a Lexy en el suelo para que corriera a su cuarto para tomar su muñeca favorita y pedirle disculpas por no haberla llevado a Lima con ella.

-Te recuerdo que esta es casa de Finn y Rachel, no tuya. Tu departamento esta algunas cuadras mas abajo- rio Puck, ganando que Kurt rodara los ojos y que Blaine sonriera.

-Me gusta mucho ir a Ohio, pero amo estar de vuelta en NY- sonrió a lo dicho por su esposa, mientras el y Puck terminaban de meter las ultimas maletas al loft.

-Tío Finn.

Volteo a ver a Beth, quien le sonreía con esa sonrisa marca Puckerman tan característica de su padre.

-Que paso, Beth? Necesitas algo?

-Puede ir Lexy a dormir a mi casa?- volteo a ver a Rachel, quien asintió y sonrió.

-Tu que dices, Puck?

-Descuida, hermano, yo me encargo de las enanas por esta noche.

-Ok, entonces creo que esta bien.

-Yupi! Gracias!- Beth salto y lo abrazo, sonrió y le despeino el cabello- Voy a decirle a Lexy.

Media hora después Lexy, Puck y Beth se despidieron de Finn y Rachel, siendo seguidos por Blaine y Kurt, quienes emprendieron camino a su departamento.

-Parece que tendremos esta noche solo para nosotros, no?- sonrió, sentándose al lado de su esposa en el sofá frente al televisor- Quieres ver una película?

-Claro, busca una que te guste- asintió, tomo el control y empezó a cambiar de canal hasta encontrar algo que le gustara y que a ella pudiera gustarle también.- Finn?

-Que pasa, nena?

-Te amo- sonrió y el la imito.

-Y yo a ti, Rach, con todo el corazón. Tu, Lexy y este bebe son mi vida.- la sintió acurrucarse mas cerca y envolvió su cuerpo con un brazo por la cintura- Eres feliz?

-Soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, lo sabes- rio.

-Y pensar que todo empezó en un auditorio, una canción.

-Como todo en nuestra vida, no?

-Como tiene que ser, como siempre debió ser.

_May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road that you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
Surround you when you're far from home  
And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you_

Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever young, forever young  
Forever young, forever young

**FIN.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Ok, ahora si es el final definitivo.  
Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan disfrutado de este epilogo y de la historia tanto como yo al escribirla.**

**Pero no me despido para siempre, acabo de empezar una nueva historia Glee titulada "Without You", no se olviden de pasar a leer el primer capitulo.**

**Ahora les pido un último comentario para decir adiós a esta historia llena de amor.**

**Adiós!**


End file.
